19 Adhuc Stantes
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡SECUELA! Quicxic y Patán acechan la tranquilidad de Artemisa, quien no ha tenido un embarazo todo lo tranquilo que hubiera querido. Sus ángeles ayudan, pero no ha sido fácil. Mientras esperan que el Santuario de Éfeso se active, Artemisa acepta una invitación al Santuario. Puede no ser una buena idea... ¡NUEVO FIC!
1. Apertura: No Tan Dulce Espera

_Quicxic y Patán acechan la tranquilidad de Artemisa, quien no ha tenido un embarazo todo lo tranquilo que hubiera querido. Sus ángeles ayudan, pero no ha sido fácil. Mientras esperan que el Santuario de Éfeso se active, Artemisa acepta una invitación al Santuario. Puede no ser una buena idea._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Aquí comenzando esta miniserie, únicamente para revelar qué fue lo que pasó con Artemisa y compañía luego que la diosa decidió conservar a su pequeño. Si creyeron que no iba a sufrir más, pues… ya me conocen. Espero no arruinar nada, pues no solo hay muy pocos fics con este lote, sino que los ToumaxArtemisa son bastante pocos (aunque no tan escasos como los AiacosxViolate). Bueno, mejor dejo de darles lata. Tiene menos de diez capítulos, así que… disfruten. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **"XIX. ADHUC STANTES"**  
 _("Todavía en Pie")_

 **Apertura: No Tan Dulce Espera.**

 **Primer Cementerio de Atenas.**

 _Madrugada del 3 de noviembre. 2:56 am._

Solo la luna iluminaba esa noche, la cual estaba completamente despejada. Hacía mucho frío esa noche y todo parecía indicar que la temperatura caería incluso unos cuantos grados más. Algo maligno se deslizaba entre las lápidas y las estatuas que adornaban el cementerio. Quienes cuidaban de aquellos predios estaban nerviosos: el ambiente les erizaba la piel de miedo a esos vigilantes. No se malentienda, pues trabajar en un cementerio siempre va de la mano de situaciones tensas, extrañas y hasta el más escéptico se pone nervioso. Es importante en extremo que un nochero de cementerio tenga un temple firme a prueba de todo. Sin embargo aquella madrugada, por alguna razón, los guardias se encontraban nerviosos, por completo espirituados. Esto ya era decir, porque justo los que cumplían el turno a esas horas arrastraban bastante experiencia pasando la noche con los muertos y difícilmente se asustaban…

… tenían buenos motivos para estar intranquilos.

Cuidando de que los mortales no vieran sus actividades, por más que sospechasen que estaban entre las tumbas, los señores de Xibalbá sobrevivientes, Quicxic y Patán, se deslizaban entre las lápidas a buena velocidad, en silencio y con pies veloces, tocando todas las que podían. Mientras que con algunas no ocurría nada, otras adquirían un tenue brillo neón color púrpura segundos antes que una imagen fantasmal emergiese de entre la tierra o de las pesadas tapas de mármol, para solidificarse en la forma de un esqueleto que no dudaba en salir tras las malévolas deidades, corriendo a gusto y produciendo un cascabeleo de huesos que perturbaría al más valiente.

Quicxic se detuvo unos instantes y levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia la luna, jadeando lascivamente al recordar cómo había violentado a aquella diosa meses atrás. Patán llegó al mismo punto unos minutos después. Poco a poco los rodeó una buena cantidad de esqueletos prestos a obedecer sus órdenes, junto con unas dos calaveras.

No había ojo humano capaz de ver tan macabra asamblea.

"No todas las tumbas obedecen. Era más fácil robar almas sin juzgar del Inframundo." Dijo Patán. "¿De nuevo admirando a la diosa esa?"

"Esa opción ya no está disponible. Si ponemos un pie en el Inframundo, no la contamos." Se apuró en decir Quicxic, sin dejar de mirar la luna. "¿Qué quieres que haga? Me gusta recordar sus gritos."

"Más va a gritar cuando la acorralemos." Patán miró a la luna y se cruzó de brazos. "La muy maldita no abortó. ¿Qué pasó ahí? Se supone que no debería haber tolerado a la criatura, considerando su carácter."

"¿A mi qué me preguntas? Las mujeres son raras." Quicxic puso las manos en las caderas. "No veas problemas cuando puedes ver una oportunidad."

"A este paso nunca podremos revivir a Hun–Camé." Patán resopló molesto. "¿De qué oportunidades hablas?"

"Que podremos arrancar a la criatura de sus entrañas por la fuerza. Será divertido: solo tenemos que asegurarnos que nunca respire. No debería ser difícil; se lo sujeta del cuello y se lo rompe ni bien salga del vientre."

"Ah, cierto." Reconoció Patán. "Ya tiene que tener un buen tamaño, pero se corre el riesgo que infle los pulmones cuando lo saquemos de aquella matriz. Si eso pasa, se arruinará todo." La deidad se sujetó el puente nasal. "No tendremos mucho tiempo, pero podemos ingeniárnoslas."

"La vida de Hun–Camé depende de eso. Si no lo revivimos, Vucub–Camé y el resto de nuestros hermanos nunca revivirán."

Los Señores de Xibalbá compartieron el silencio durante varios minutos, únicamente interrumpido por las respiraciones del otro o el ruido que producían los movimientos de los esqueletos que les rodeaban. Quicxic resopló.

"Tú le provocarás el aborto."

"¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eres el padre!"

"Sí, no lo niego, pero me da cosa. ¡Huácala!"

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Patán rió a carcajadas. "¿Ahora me vas a decir que le guardas _afecto_ a ese engendro? Recuerda que lo creaste no para que viviera, sino…"

"… Como ingrediente para poder llevar a cabo el ritual. ¡Lo sé! No le tengo cariño a esa _cosa_." Quicxic resopló de disgusto. "Las embarazadas me ponen nervioso: hay muchos fluidos involucrados. Eeeew. ¡Qué Ascazo!"

"¡Típico de Ti!" Patán se cruzó de brazos. "Está bien, yo lo hago. Al menos me divertiré más, pues tú tendrás que distraer a sus angelitos."

"Una bomba de narcóticos y listo, será tan fácil como la vez pasada."

"Esperemos." Suspiró Patán. "Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que Artemisa sale del Olimpo mañana?"

"Sí. Aceptó la invitación de una de sus hermanas. La atacaremos en el camino, cuando esté expuesta. Tenemos un plan, hay que atenerse a él."

Patán asintió y chocó puños con su colega. Los dos miraron hacia la luna.

Y sonrieron perversos.

* * *

 **Olimpo, Estancias de Artemisa.**

 _3 de noviembre. 9:30 horas_

 **¡PAH!** Drama.

"¡Oooumph!"

Artemisa soltó el pastelillo que estaba por comer y alcanzó a dejarlo a un lado cuando sintió una **SEÑORA PATADA** en el costado. Perpleja, miró hacia su panza, notando que en su interior el bebé que gestaba parecía estar ensayando nado sincronizado o algo por el estilo. Sonrió con ternura y dejó lo que estaba haciendo unos momentos, para acariciarse el vientre mientras apapachaba a su pequeño con su cosmo. El niño respondió dando otra vuelta olímpica.

"Estás bien activo hoy, hijito. ¡Ten cuidado con mis riñones!" Le susurró en voz baja y quedita. El pequeño se dio otra vuelta de carnero y se acomodó, rebosando de tierna travesura, aunque no parecía querer sosegarse. "Estás de buen humor hoy, ¿no?"

La diosa suspiró enternecida, dándose una gran caricia en la panza, antes de volver a darle una mordida a su olvidado pastel y regresar su atención a su mochila. Esa tarde partía con sus ángeles al Santuario de Athena, por expresa invitación de ella, a pasar unos días en su compañía. Faltaba poco para que su santuario en Éfeso fuera activado por completo, aún tenía que esperar quizás hasta el quince o veinte del mes para poder habitarlo de manera permanente, cosa que ansiaba bastante. Teseo se estaba encargando de todo y haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Desde que había decidido conservar a su hijo, su estadía en el Olimpo se había tornado muy amarga. Por esto no estaba teniendo un embarazo tranquilo, pues así como había dioses que la apoyaban, también los había quienes no. Había intentado por todos los medios que eso no la afectase tanto, pero al final no era de piedra.

¿Cuál era el gusto por hacerla sentir culpable de querer conservar a su pequeño? ¿O de achacarle a ella la culpa de lo que había pasado? No lo comprendía y lidiar con eso la agotaba sobremanera. A ella y a su hijito.

Quizás el motivo de la alegría del pequeño era justamente porque salían del Olimpo unos días. Parecía percibir y disfrutar mucho cuando su mami salía de excursión con sus ángeles. No digamos que los últimos meses Artemisa había pasado mucho tiempo en el Olimpo, había salido a cada oportunidad que tenía. Ya fuese que fuera a perderse a algún bosque, o a ver a sus hermanas o tías (incluso pasando unas semanas en Eleusis con Démeter). La diosa de la caza había intentado por todos los medios pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo en sus estancias olímpicas en lo que esperaba que su santuario en Éfeso estuviera plenamente habitable. Notaba como su hijito pasaba en un constante estado de tensión cuando estaban en la morada de los dioses, y Artemisa se daba cuenta como la cercanía de Apolo y de Zeus lo ponía histérico de miedo. A veces se quedaba tan quieto cuando alguno estaba cerca, que hasta parecía que no existía, y luego costaba mucho calmarlo.

Hoy estaba contento por lo visto, y las traviesas vueltas que daba eran la mejor prueba.

"Cuando estemos en Atenas podrías aprovechar de subir de peso, ¿No te parece, hijito?"

"¿Hablando de nuevo con el _minion_?" Preguntó de pronto Touma, entrando a la presencia de la diosa. Artemisa se giró sobre sus talones, a tiempo para verlo haciendo una simpática, coqueta e irreverente venia. El ángel caminó hasta ella y se apoyó en un mueble cercano con bastante descaro. Sacó una naranja a medio pelar de entre sus ropas, y continuó quitándole la cáscara.

"Sí." Reconoció la diosa algo cohibida, haciendo una pausa en lo que estaba haciendo. "Está tranquilo, creo que sabe que hoy salimos del Olimpo."

Touma asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tranquilo, antes de pasear su mirada por todo el cuarto, buscando puntos peligrosos. Desde mayo que no dejaba de hacer eso, ni él ni los demás. En el instante en que Artemisa les dijo que no se sentía segura ni en sus propias estancias, los tres se tomaron a pecho mantenerla más segura que nunca. Touma botó las cáscaras en un papelero cercano, antes de mirar hacia la mochila en la que la diosa había puesto su equipaje.

"¿En serio necesitas tanta ropa? Es solo una semana."

"Nunca se sabe Touma."

"Se ve demasiado pesada. Tengo espacio en mi mochila. ¿Quieres que te lleve algunas cosas?"

"¡¿Me subestimas, mortal?!" Preguntó Artemisa con las manos en las caderas. Touma negó con la cabeza.

"¡Ya te enojaste! Y no, no te subestimo… Con esa panza no estás tan ágil como crees."

"Hmpf. Vas a ver como puedo." Artemisa se inclinó hacia la mochila e intentó echársela al hombro, pero… desistió al cabo de cuatro intentos. Estaba pesada y puede que Touma tuviese razón sobre su agilidad. "Es cosa de acomodar la carga, ya verás." Gruñó cruzándose de brazos. Touma resopló burlón a medida que se echaba un gajo a la boca, pero no le dijo nada; luego se las ingeniaría para trasvasijar peso a su mochila antes de empezar el viaje.

Y eso que todavía no estaba tan gorda.

"¿Sabes cómo le ha ido a Teseo con lo de mi santuario?" Le preguntó Artemisa en voz bajita, mientras le echaba un ojo a la naranja. Touma asintió mientras comía algunos gajos.

"Todo parece ir bien, no han surgido nuevos contratiempos. Dudo que tengamos otro retraso." El ángel se metió otro gajo a la boca. "¿Ves algo que te gusta, Artemisa?" Le preguntó con picardía.

Artemisa se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, de regreso a su mochila, aunque sin verla. Touma llevaba varios días irritándola de ese modo, o sacándola de quicio, como si eso fuera muy divertido, pero del mismo modo, como que no podía enojarse por mucho rato con él. El ángel parecía estar haciendo eso a propósito. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, acariciando su panza. ¡Qué extraña situación con Touma! Como que se había puesto más confianzudo con ella, aunque sin perder ni un ápice de respeto. Conocía su lugar, pero constantemente la estaba provocando, a veces la hacía rabiar a propósito solo para verla así, logrando que la diosa quisiera vaporizarlo del coraje, pero en seguida hacía algo que la desconcertaba y derretía. La interacción que alcanzaban ambos era tan íntima y tierna, que muchas veces Artemisa creyó que Touma le diría lo que anhelaba escuchar. Su ángel seguía desbocándole el corazón, protegiéndola con devoción, pero sin cruzar la raya.

"Mortal Insolente, ¡Por Esto Debería Vaporizarte!"

"Pero no veo que lo hagas. ¿Quién te haría rabiar si me eliminas, mujer?" Retrucó Touma poniendo un gajo en los labios de la diosa. Artemisa no dudó en comerlo.

"¡Me buscaría a alguien! Sabes que sí." Le dijo inflando las mejillas. La diosa miró en todas direcciones, como asegurándose que no había nadie. "¿Por qué eres así conmigo?"

"¿Así como?"

Artemisa no supo qué responderle. Creyó que con la espera de su niño Touma se alejaría y que ella sentiría como su corazón se purgaba de los efectos que le producía el ángel, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. En vez de que el pequeño los distanciase, inconscientemente se habían acercado cada vez más, produciendo una fuerte incomodidad en los corazones de ambos. Hasta antes de su embarazo, Artemisa creía que quería mucho a Touma, pero luego de su rapto y a medida que se hacía la idea que sería mamá, descubrió que no solo lo quería mucho, sino que estaba enamorada sin remedio ni vuelta atrás. ¡Y era correspondida!, pero Touma nunca haría nada al respecto: un mortal no tenía nada que hacer con una diosa. La adoración que sentía por ella se limitaría a la devoción que le profesaba, nunca cruzaría la línea de lo correcto…

¡CLARO QUE ESO NO LE IMPEDÍA HACERLA RABIAR CON SUS INSOLENCIAS! Ni con las confianzas que se tomaba, ni la divertida complicidad que habían adquirido. Artemisa infló los cachetes: sin darse cuenta, Touma se había convertido en su principal apoyo en aquellos meses, y gracias a él hasta había logrado tener cierto grado de normalidad. Y pese a su embarazo, le coqueteaba, la hacía sentir bella y querida, como si su estado no fuese un impedimento para que la adorasen. Había momentos en que se sentía deforme, pero Touma era el primero en adorarla y subirle el ánimo… pero aún no se permitía corresponder sus sentimientos.

"Diosa enojona." Le dijo de pronto, dándole un tierno pellizco en la nariz. ¡Argh! Por menos había fulminado mortales que ella misma creyó amar. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo con Touma? ¿Qué tenía de diferente? "Te dejé sin palabras, no puedo creerlo." Dijo coqueto.

"Mortal insolente. Me haces creer que me quieres con esa coquetería tuya. ¿Por qué lo haces si… me dejas a medias, ansiando que…?"

"Pero si te quiero, Artemisa." Se apresuró a interrumpir. "Te adoro con mi alma entera, piel y huesos."

"Pero menosprecias lo que siento por ti."

"Oh no. Lo celebro: un simple mortal como yo tiene el favor de una diosa como tú. Ten, come un gajo." Touma le dio otro trozo de la fruta. Casualmente bajó la misma mano y la puso sobre el vientre. "¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? ¿Muchas patadas?"

"Bien." Artemisa apenas pudo masticar el trozo de fruta. "Anoche pude descansar luego que me diste la lechecita…"

"Estabas bien inquieta…"

"Sí… había algo que me puso nerviosa, no sé… se sentía como una mirada incómoda." Artemisa bajó la mirada, quizás para ocultar el ruborcillo que sintió en sus mejillas. "Gracias por ayudar a calmar mis nervios… Creo que le pones sedantes a la leche con canela que preparas."

"Naaah, para nada. Solo lo hago con amor." Touma carraspeó rápidamente para tapar su desliz. "¿Y el minion como pasó la noche?"

"Tienes un efecto calmante en los dos, Touma." Le dijo Artemisa, acariciando su panza, y de paso los dedos del pelirrojo. La diosa tenía que reconocer que, si bien su hijo solía calmarse mucho cuando sus ángeles estaban cerca, era la presencia de Touma la que lo ponía feliz. "Estuvo bien mimoso, creo que pudo dormir tranquilo." Artemisa se miró la panza y suspiró. "Sigo preocupada: lo noto bajo peso."

"Aaah, eso lo sabría a ciencia cierta si viera a un médico y no se peleara con todos ellos." Le reclamó Touma muy grave. "Tres galenos, señorita, y a los tres los mandó por un tubo."

"¡Charlatanes! Se Creían Que Saben Más Que Yo." Se defendió Artemisa cruzándose de brazos. Comenzaba a detectar que cuando Touma la regañaba, solía ser más formal para su trato con ella. Nunca la tuteaba cuando le decía algo grave. ¡Mortal Insolente!

"¡Usted tiene toda la razón del mundo! Pero de todos modos necesita la atención médica. No podrá atender su propio parto. ¿O planea desdoblarse cuando lleguen las contracciones? No va a poder ni pensar bien del dolor." Touma se comió otro gajo y le dio el último a Artemisa. "Ninguno de los tres sabe atender partos, conste. ¡Acabaremos en un hospital, en bomberos o en la policía! Lo que nos encontremos primero." Al ver a la diosa comer con un mohín taimado, se compadeció: le tomó la mano y la acarició. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver al próximo doctor? Marín me dice que el cuñado de Alisa es un profesional estupendo y está acostumbrado a los casos raros."

A la diosa se le iluminaron los ojos ni bien Touma le hizo esa sugerencia. El que se ofreciera a acompañarla era un secreto anhelo que tenía; sentía que su ángel merecía ir con ella, tomar ese papel y sabía, le constaba, que Touma también quería tal cosa. Si no lo había hecho antes se debía a que la oportunidad no se había dado. La sonrisa que puso la diosa logró que el corazón del Touma diera algunos latidos extras que se sintieron muy bonito. Artemisa le tomó las manos.

"¿Hablas en serio, Touma? ¿Me acompañarías?" Le preguntó casi con ingenuidad. "¿No te da vergüenza?"

"¿Por qué me daría…?"

De súbito, el bebé comenzó a dar vueltas inquietas, mientras su pequeña presencia se llenaba de angustia. Era como si quisiera esconderse y no tuviera donde, como si no quisiera que lo vieran ni nada: estaba asustado. Por fin se quedó quieto en una pose fija y hasta bajó su presencia, escondiéndose. La diosa se alteró un poco y encendió su cosmo, tratando de convencer a su niño que estaba seguro. Touma no dudó en poner sus manos sobre la panza de Artemisa, quien puso las suyas encima, como queriendo evitar que las sacara.

"Calma, hijito, no pasa nada… ¡Estás a salvo!" Decía Artemisa, pero el pequeño hasta parecía temblar de miedo.

"Oye _minion_." Le dijo Touma, encendiendo su cosmo y haciendo notoria su presencia. "No pasa nada… ¿qué no ves que te cuidamos?"

 _"Errr… ¿señorita Artemisa?"_ Preguntó Odiseo por la cosmonet. _"El señor Apolo se encuentra en el recibidor. Quiere hablar con usted_ _: dice que lo mandó a llamar hace un rato._ _"_

"Aaaargh, ¡Ya me temía que se dejara caer!" Protestó Artemisa entre dientes, aunque dejó escapar al mismo tiempo un poco de melancolía. Extrañaba a su mellizo y la relación que habían perdido. ¡Como le hubiera gustado tener su apoyo! "Touma, tengo que hablar con Apolo, no puedo evitarlo, pero no quisiera estar sola…"

"Vamos, mientras antes mejor." Le dijo decidido y grave. Bajó la mirada y acarició la panza con especial cariño. "Y tú no te preocupes, estarás a salvo." Le aseguró.

Artemisa apretó los dientes. Asintió segura.

Mejor bajaba a ver qué quería su hermano.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Atenas.**

 _Esa tarde. 3 de noviembre. 16:44 horas_

Los cuatro se veían muy casuales y parecían un grupo de mochileros como cualquier otro que pasaba por las calles de Atenas. Por el frío estaban abrigados, por debajo de sus abrigos usaban sus armaduras. Artemisa, al igual que ellos, se confundía como una muchacha más. Estaba usando unas calzas negras gruesas, un sweater maternal color verde oscuro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las caderas y un abrigo negro de aspecto liviano y versátil, cuyas telas para alta montaña lo hacían muy cómodo para abrigarse. Por donde se los viese, eran un grupo más.

Teseo estaba de muy mal humor. Miraba con ojo crítico la calle, con las manos en las caderas y una actitud que no lo hacía amigable en lo más mínimo. Odiseo y Touma estaban en las mismas. Los tres no se perdían detalle de todo el contexto: estaban en una calle que había sido convertida en un paseo peatonal. Había varias tiendas de recuerdos y otros negocios a cada lado, y bastante gente se paseaba curioseando entre los escaparates, entre los distintos cafés, o simplemente de pasada. Era un lugar tranquilo y entretenido por lo visto… pero algo les daba mala espina.

Sin mencionar que estaban nerviosos. Tanto, que cualquier cosa fuera de lugar haría que iniciaran una pelea. Querían llegar lo antes posible al Santuario de Athena, pero **NOOOOOO** … justo le daban ganas a la diosa de comer helado de limón y menta, solo porque pasaron cerca de una heladería y se le antojó, y como los tres eran una tropa de _calzonazos_ , no tuvieron corazón para decirle que no. ¡¿Quién toma helados en invierno?! Sobre todo en un día tan frío como aquel. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para negarle un capricho a una embarazada? Nadie. Algo en el ambiente los tenía como resortes ajustados y no querían ignorar esa sensación. Los últimos meses habían sido muy tensos para ellos: el que su diosa ya no estuviera segura en el Olimpo (porque no lo estaba), les disparó el instinto de protección a niveles notables.

"Creo que vi a Aldebarán de Tauro cerca. Iba con ese mastodonte suyo que osa llamar su mascota." Anunció Odiseo. "Quizás eso nos tiene nerviosos."

"Habla por ti, Odiseo, yo no estoy nervioso." Gruñó Touma, de pie junto a Artemisa, tratando de no dejar pasar ningún detalle.

"Sugiero que sigamos caminando, no me gusta este sitio." Dijo Teseo.

Artemisa terminó de comer su helado. Estaba sentada en una banquita y hasta se la veía inocente. Hizo un puchero: entendía bien que sus ángeles querían protegerla, los tres estaban muy aprensivos, y se sintió algo culpable por haber pedido que se detuvieran unos momentos para poder tomarse un helado. Se limpió la boca y carraspeó.

"Ya terminé aquí. ¡Discúlpenme! Pero el helado se veía irresistible."

"¿Al menos estaba bueno?" Preguntó Odiseo con una sonrisa sincera.

"¡Valió la pena! Ese helado estaba de sueño." Artemisa se puso de pie, siendo ayudaba por Touma. La diosa se sujetó del brazo del ángel. "Andando, así nos bajamos los nervios todos y Athena ya debe estar preguntándose donde estamos."

Algo más aliviados, pero sin dejar los nervios, reanudaron la marcha a paso constante, aunque no todo lo veloz que hubieran querido. Teseo, disimuladamente, le indicó a Odiseo que mirase en dirección de la diosa, quien había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Touma mientras caminaban, cosa que los entusiasmó bastante, pero ni a celebrar alcanzaron cuando…

 **¡WAAAAAAM, BOOM, BOOOOM!**

Alcanzaron a saltar más que a tiempo. Teseo tuvo reflejos de gato cuando pateó lejos un cráneo que cayó a los pies del grupo, que pretendía intoxicarlos quizás la misma droga con la que los sorprendieran meses antes. Odiseo y Touma, cargando a Artemisa en brazos, se alejaban lo más posible.

 **"¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN!"**

Quicxic y Patán aparecieron al medio de la calle. Varias decenas de esqueletos se dejaron caer de los edificios y pronto los rodearon. La gente que a esas horas se paseaba tan tranquila por esa calle, entre turistas y atenienses, echaron a correr, en medio de los gritos de rigor. Los tres ángeles elevaron sus cosmos, aunque los Señores de Xibalbá solo rieron cuando les cortaron el paso: sacaron sus mazas y les fijaron la mirada.

"Miren lo que tenemos por aquí… Ricitos de Oro y sus tres angelitos." Se burló Quicxic, guiñándole un ojo a la diosa, a quien habían dejado sobre sus pies. Touma se tronó los nudillos. "¿Me extrañaste, _conejita_?" Una flecha surcó el aire y se le clavó justo por encima del corazón, sin afectar ningún punto vital. "¡ **ARGH**!"

"¡ **Desaparece** de mi Presencia!"

Artemisa disparó otra flecha, al tiempo que Odiseo y Teseo se lanzaban al ataque. Quicxic se arrancó el dardo con una sonrisa peligrosa y lo tiró al suelo: Artemisa le tenía miedo, podía olerlo, y eso afectó su puntería pero, lejos de concentrarse en ella, optó por enfrentar a los ángeles que le atacaban. Blandió su mazo por encima de su cabeza para quitarse a los dos que le caían encima, pero ambos le esquivaron. Teseo saltó sobre el mazo y lo atacó de frente, con varios golpes de energía. Quicxic sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con el uso de su cosmos, seguramente los ángeles ya conocían su punto débil, pero era cosa que se diera suficiente maña para hacerlos retroceder. Era un dios después de todo.

"¡VAS A PAGAR, MONSTRUO!"

"¡No es mi culpa que no puedan proteger a su diosa, cucarachas!"

"¡AAARGH!"

Odiseo se centró en Patán, quien enfiló derecho hacia donde estaba Artemisa, con intenciones peligrosas. Detuvo su carrera en seco y se encontró de lleno con un ángel muy decidido a no dejarlo pasar. Al igual que Quicxic, también se sentía muy cauteloso de no usar su cosmo a menos que fuera necesario, pero aun con todo tenía fuerza más que suficiente para hacerlo morder el polvo.

"¡Fuera de mi camino, Insecto!"

"¡NI UN PASO MÁS!"

Artemisa volvió a lanzar una de sus flechas, pero apenas rozó el hombro de Patán. La diosa estaba enfurecida con la presencia de estas dos deidades, pero al mismo tiempo estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Creyó que nunca más los vería de nuevo. Touma, entre que se deshacía de los esqueletos que les caían encima con el claro objetivo de atacarlos, intentaba hacer que Artemisa retrocediera, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil hacerla caminar para sacarla de ahí. Al menos la diosa tenía su cosmo encendido, de manera tal que alrededor suyo había una suerte de burbuja que mantenía a los esqueletos a raya, aunque no era infalible, por el susto que tenía.

"¡Por todo el maldito Olimpo, Artemisa! ¡Corre!" Le gruñó tras destruir un par de esqueletos que se le habían acercado mucho. "Vamos, no te quedes aquí. ¡Huye Mientras Puedes!"

"Ya voy, ya voy…" Artemisa lanzó otra flecha. La diosa se sujetó de los brazos de Touma. "¡NO soy una cobarde!"

"Por supuesto que **NO** lo eres." Touma la sujetó por la barbilla y se la quedó viendo. "No tienes que probar nada, ¡Andando!"

Con toda la firme delicadeza que podía, Touma insistió en tratar de sacar a la diosa de allí. La instó a alejarse y lentamente comenzó a guiarla lejos, pero no habían dado sino unos pasos cuando Artemisa se detuvo de golpe sin habérselo propuesto, sujetándose el vientre con una mano: de pronto no se sentía bien. La temperatura corporal le había bajado varios grados, cosa de la que Touma se percató casi en seguida. Pese al malestar y susto, la diosa se mostró muy enojada.

Ni modo, a caminar más rápido. No tenían tiempo que perder. Tras deshacerse de algunos esqueletos, el pelirrojo la instó a caminar lo más veloz que pudieran, pero solo avanzaron unos cuantos metros. El rostro de la diosa se contrajo de dolor y se dobló un poco sobre sí misma. En ningún momento se quejó.

"Más lento por favor…" Gruñó entre dientes.

"¿Artemisa?"

El cosmo de la diosa dio dos chispazos erráticos y se apagó, casi provocando que le fallaran las piernas. Se tuvo que sujetar de Touma, quien apenas alcanzó a sostenerla. Entre los gritos de la calle se confundieron los jadeos que Artemisa.

"Algo anda muy mal." Dijo apenas en un susurro, muy pálida.

Touma levantó a Artemisa en brazos y se dispuso a salir corriendo de allí con ella a cuestas, pero la caída estrepitosa de Odiseo y de Teseo no lejos le hicieron cambiar de idea y dirección en el acto, arriesgando cruzar la calle.

 **"¡¿PARA DÓNDE VAN?!"**

Se arrepintió en ese minuto. Patán les cortó el camino y no perdió tiempo en levantar su maza en alto. Touma frenó sobre sus pies y giró sobre sus talones: no alcanzaba a hacer otra cosa que proteger a Artemisa con su propio cuerpo. Llena de miedo y dolor, la diosa se aferró a su pelirrojo querido. ¡Tan típico de sagitarios esto de exponerse de ese modo!

 **"¡GRAN CUERNO!"**

 **"¡AAAAAARGH!"**

El inesperado ataque de Aldebarán de Tauro barrió con Patán una buena cantidad de metros, y le dio tiempo a los ángeles para levantarse y reanudar el ataque. El ajawab no vio ni venir el golpe. Del mismo modo, varios de los esqueletos que estaban en el camino de la técnica de Tauro pasaron a mejor vida. Teseo volvió a centrarse en Quicxic y no dudó en caerle con todos los golpes que conocía, logrando incluso que la deidad encendiera su cosmo con agresividad. Odiseo por su parte cargó contra Patán. Todo por alejarlo de su señora y darle tiempo a Touma para que la sacara de ahí.

"¡TERMINA CON ESTO, PATÁN! NO TENEMOS TIEMPO."

"¡NO TE VEO HACIENDO MUCHO, QUICXIC!"

"Ya tendrás tiempo cuando TE ANIQUILE." Ladró Odiseo reanudando la pelea.

Alde se detuvo junto a Touma, cubriendo su retirada tras asegurarse que Patán no molestaría en un buen tiempo. El santo de Tauro tenía su armadura puesta y le puso la mano sobre el hombro a medida que corrían. Se le veía consternado, pero muy pendiente.

"¿Están bien los dos?"

"¡Detente, Touma! Por favor." Suplicó la diosa casi a las lágrimas. Touma la dejó sobre sus pies, y tanto él como el dorado la observaron preocupados. La mujer tenía el rostro arrugado en un rictus de dolor que no era fingido o disimulado.

"Estoy bien, Alde." Respondió el ángel en mecánico, más concentrado en la diosa. "¡Señorita Artemisa!" Touma le pasó la mano por la frente. Estaba sudada, de pronto tenía fiebre.

"… no me siento bien."

"Llévala al Santuario, cubriré su huida." Afirmó Alde.

 **"¡KYAAAAA!"**

Tres esqueletos atacaron sin dudar y de la nada, sorprendiéndoles. Dos de ellos encontraron un desafortunado final cuando Touma y Alde dieron cuenta de ellos de un puñetazo y un coscorrón. El tercero… pues su fin fue bastante poco digno. Se suponía que un guerrero debió haber acabado con él, pero… el cráneo del esqueleto fue reventado por el certero golpe de un bate de béisbol, y reducido a astillas en segundos y con bastante destreza. El santo, el ángel y la diosa dieron un respingo. La dueña del bate lo apoyó en el suelo y puso una mano sobre su cadera.

Miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos al enorme dorado.

"¡Vuelve A Encerrarme En Mi Consulta, Aldebarán, Y Vas A Ver Cómo Te Va!"

"¡Te Dije Que Te Quedaras Dentro, Socorro!" Reclamó Alde sin que le diera hipo.

"¡Dije Que No Te Haría Caso!" Gruñó al tiempo que levantaba el bate y daba un soberbio golpe a otro esqueleto. "¡Blanquita sí se quedó en la consulta!"

"Aaaaaaaargh." Artemisa se llevó la mano a la boca y la otra al abdomen. Casi se le doblaron las rodillas. Touma la sujetó. "¡Esto no es normal!"

"Vamos señorita, tenemos que sacarla de aquí."

"No… no puedo moverme…"

"Vamos a mi consulta, estamos a unos metros."

Alde levantó su cosmo y se trenzó a golpes con una Calavera que los embestía peligrosamente. Touma tuvo que dejar un instante a la diosa para hacerse cargo de los esqueletos que seguían cercándolos. Artemisa en cambio cayó de rodillas, doblegada por el dolor, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, incluso con ayuda, sintió como si las articulaciones se le hubieran trabado, dejándole muy poco rango de movimientos. Intentó balancearse con los brazos, incluso aceptando la ayuda de la chica del bate, pero no pudo levantarse.

"Calma, con calma. Vamos a hacer esto entre las dos. ¿Está conmigo?"

"Siento las piernas entumidas…" Artemisa miró a Socorro a la cara e hizo un puchero. No fue necesario que dijera que tenía miedo. "Algo ocurre, no es normal."

"¿Qué siente?"

"Siento… ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!" Artemisa se dobló sobre sí misma, sujetada por Socorro, casi sin aire a causa de la repentina contracción.

Porque era una contracción. Sin lugar a dudas.

Esto llenó de pánico a Artemisa.

"¿Cuántas semanas tienes?" Preguntó Socorro acongojada. ¡Era veterinaria! No matrona, pero si lo que infería se acercaba a la realidad… "Míreme a la cara y respire suavecito. Inhale y exhale, está segura. ¿Cuántas semanas dijo que tiene?"

"Veintiséis semanas y dos días… no sé cuántas horas" Respondió Artemisa entre pucheros. Lo que había sentido era una contracción de las fuertes. ¡Era demasiado pronto!

"¿Es niño o niña?" Le preguntó Socorro, quizás con el afán de distraerla. Miró rápidamente hacia el combate: Aldebarán se había adentrado bastante y se entretenía acabando con esqueletos, calaveras y controlando que los daños no fueran muchos. El pelirrojo se lucía evitando que se acercaran los esqueletos, y los otros dos daban lo mejor de sí para mantener a raya a esas criaturas.

A Socorro se le helaba la sangre cuando los veía.

"Es un niño…" Artemisa tomó una buena bocanada de aire e intentó levantarse de nuevo, en vano. "Se llama Janus."

"Ese es un nombre precioso. No como el mío." Le dijo Socorro, con inusual gentileza. "Haremos esto. Sé que duele, que es difícil y que las dos estamos abrumadas, pero podemos hacerlo juntas: la voy a ayudar, pero necesito que ponga de su parte…"

"… tengo miedo…" Reconoció Artemisa avergonzada. Socorro tragó saliva.

"Yo también, pero podemos hacerlo de todas maneras. ¡Ya verás que sí! A la cuenta de tres nos ponemos de pie. Uno… dos…"

 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG**

La explosión de cosmo de Quicxic no solo lanzó a Teseo contra un edificio, sino que provocó que Artemisa sufriera otra fuerte contracción terrorífica, que echó por tierra cualquier plan para ponerla de pie y salir de allí. La sorpresa y el susto la hicieron pegar un grito de dolor y que se sujetara el vientre con las dos manos. La diosa intentó encender su cosmo, pero no pudo.

"No…"

Socorro iba a decir algo para darle ánimos, pero vio en ese instante como Quicxic cargaba contra ellas. Touma se les puso por delante como una barrera, dispuesto a detenerlo, pero fue Aldebarán quien nuevamente le lanzó su técnica encima, desviando su ataque y carga. El dorado, en vista que ya casi ni quedaban esqueletos, se concentró en la deidad. Touma en cambio giró sobre sus talones, y se agachó junto a Artemisa.

"¡Artemisa!" Exclamó con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Touma le acarició el rostro. "Mantén la calma…"

"No siento las caderas…" En ese momento tuvo otra contracción más, tan feroz como las anteriores, que le arrancó un nuevo grito. Por encima del ruido pudieron oír a Quicxic urgiendo a Patán para que atacara a Artemisa, pero ciertamente eso no fue lo que los preocupó. "Aaaaargh…" Entre jadeos y ojos llenos de pánico, Artemisa se fijó en su entrepierna… en cómo las calzas que usaba se humedecían demasiado rápido. "… rompí fuente."

Ahora se puso a llorar. ¡NO! ¡Su niño era demasiado pequeño para nacer! Era muy pronto y todo estaba pasando muy rápido. ¡No era natural! Trató de mantener la calma, pero cuando aparte del líquido amniótico comenzó a fluir otro tipo de líquido… se llevó la mano al área… sintió sangre…

"Esto no es bueno." Dijo Socorro, quien por inercia se puso muy seria. Miró a Touma con decisión. "Muchacho: Nos llevamos a esta mamá a mi consulta aunque tengamos que arrancar el pavimento con ella. ¿Nos apañas?" La chica se volvió a Artemisa. "Allí al menos estará…"

" **AAAAAAAARGH**." Artemisa se dobló sobre sí misma al sentir una nueva contracción, incluso más fuerte que la anterior. Si bien sentía las piernas y brazos entumecidas de frío, de pronto su abdomen hervía con saña. La hemorragia se hizo más abundante y evidente. Por instantes se les cruzó la idea de al menos bajarle las calzas hasta las rodillas para ver qué pasaba, pero no reaccionaron. Artemisa comenzó a resoplar, mientras trataba de sujetarse de donde podía. "¡Esto no es normal! Es muy pronto y va muy rápido. ¡Janus no puede nacer todavía! Ni siquiera tengo treinta semAAAAAAA **AAAAARGH**."

Socorro sacudió la cabeza con más decisión que nunca. Todo indicaba que sí o sí habría un parto de urgencia y muy complicado justo en ese momento. Touma se desentendió del combate, de pronto solo tuvo ojos para la diosa. Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y acarició sus mejillas, sin dejar de verla a la cara. Artemisa estaba muerta del miedo, pero al sentir la mirada de su ángel se calmó un poco.

"Artemisa… Van a estar bien los dos. Respiremos juntos, creo… creo que no podemos evitar esto."

"Tengo miedo… es muy inmaduro. ¡No quiero que sufra!"

"Inhalamos… y exhalamos… vamos, juntos ahora. Inhalamos…"

"¡AAAA **AAAAR** GH!"

Socorro, al ver como aumentaba la hemorragia tuvo un segundo de pánico antes de reaccionar. Cierto, era veterinaria y los únicos partos que había atendido eran los de mascotas, pero algo de sentido común podía aplicar. Estaba por levantar el sweater y bajar las calzas de la diosa para ver cómo iba el progreso (que por cierto, era sobrenaturalmente rápido), cuando Odiseo cayó no lejos de ellos. Artemisa tuvo otra terrorífica contracción y Patán se les vino encima, con la maza en alto, dispuesto a aplastar al pequeño que había decidido nacer mucho antes de tiempo.

 **"¡MUERE ENGENDRO!"**

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

El abdomen de Artemisa se encendió como una luz tan enceguecedora que hasta Patán tuvo que detenerse y cerrar los ojos un momento. Sin embargo el señor de Xibalbá no cesó mucho tiempo su ataque, y se abalanzó sobre el grupo con más ahínco en cuanto pudo. Touma se echó encima de Artemisa, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, esperando el inminente golpe que más que seguro le destrozaría la columna.

 **¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

Se escuchó un golpe metálico y hasta saltaron chispas. La maza de Patán fue detenida por una gladius, y prontamente recibió una patada en el abdomen que lo empujó lejos de su objetivo. Mientras tanto, Artemisa colapsó sobre sí misma, dejándose caer sobre su espalda, agotada y en shock, apenas siendo capaz de respirar con debilidad. Touma alcanzó a sostenerla con las justas: su bella luna cayó peso muerto, por completo decaída.

"¡Misi!"

¡Momento!

¡¿De **DÓNDE** salió esa gladius?!

 ** _"¡ALÉJATE DE MI MADRE!"_** No fue una orden vocal, sino un grito que pareció gritarse con el cosmo, pero no por ello carente de autoridad.

Socorro, tras parpadear repetidamente, vio a un muchacho, que estaba de pie entre ellos y la deidad que los había atacado. Aparentaba unos dieciséis años y llevaba puesta una armadura con claras influencias aztecas y a espartanas. Desde su posición sólo podía ver la espalda del chiquillo, y que tenía el cabello azabache y largo, pero no podía ver que los ojos del muchacho, fieros y bien verdes, eran iguales a los de su madre. Tenía el rostro cubierto con pintura ritual y en la cabeza lucía un tocado de plumas azabache con las puntas verdes y rojas. En la mano derecha tenía la gladius con la que había detenido a Patán, y en la izquierda un puñal de hoja curva.

Patán le miró horrorizado. ¡El dios mestizo había nacido! ¡Habían perdido su oportunidad! **¡NO LE PERMITIRÍA VIVIR!**

 **"MUERE, ABERRACIÓN."**

Se lanzó con todo hacia el muchacho y con horror vieron como éste salía a su encuentro. Patán blandió su maza en el aire, pero su contrincante, espeluznantemente más ágil, lo esquivó agachándose y valiéndose del puñal curvo, le rasgó el abdomen. La sorpresa hizo que Patán bajara la guardia unos instantes antes de tomarle el peso al asunto: el muchacho iba demasiado en serio. Intentó lanzar sus propias estocadas, pero el chiquillo inflamó su cosmo como si este fuera un huracán desbocado, atacándole con una técnica que lo obligó a encender el suyo y revelar su punto débil. Estupefacto, Patán intentó lanzar un golpe de energía, pero el dios mestizo contraatacó sin darle cuartel, y lanzando estocadas con ambas manos sin pausa, se lo impidió. No fue una sola vez, sino varias. Y de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que tuvo a Patán contra el suelo mientras le clavaba la gladius y el puñal en el corazón y torso, donde cayesen las puñaladas la verdad, en repetidas veces, sin que el ajawab pudiera defenderse. Un nuevo golpe de energía selló su destino y Patán… con no menos de treinta heridas, expiró y se vaporizó.

Quicxic, horrorizado, detuvo su pelea con Teseo y no dudó en huir, dejando aquella calle tan rápido como había llegado. Aldebarán observaba impactado, mientras ayudaba a Teseo a levantarse. Odiseo, sujetando su brazo, rengueó hacia el muchacho. Touma no dejaba de verlo, quizás orgulloso, pero ávido de contacto. Artemisa, a estas alturas, estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

"¿Principito?" Le llamó Odiseo.

El muchacho se volteó hacia Odiseo. Estaba cubierto de sangre y sus ojos de pronto se llenaron de miedo. Hizo un puchero y comenzó a hiperventilar. Al dar un paso cayó de bruces como si no supiera caminar, lo cual era por completo ilógico, pues hasta hacía unos instantes había estado guerreando bastante bien. Odiseo se apresuró en correr a él para ayudarlo, pero…

… un golpe de energía se dejó caer justo al medio y el ángel tuvo que detenerse de golpe. Dos guerreros de Apolo (llamados apolíneos), saltaron al suelo y rápidamente atacaron al dios recién nacido.

 **"¡MÁTENLO!"**

 **"¡QUE NO ESCAPE!"**

 **"¡NO!"**

Teseo, quien estaba con Aldebarán, lanzó un ataque de cosmo que desvió el ataque de los apolíneos, quienes no se esperaban el golpe. Esto le dio tiempo al muchacho para huir despavorido sin destino conocido, pero perseguido por uno de los guerreros de Apolo. Odiseo no perdió tiempo y salió tras ellos. El segundo apolíneo no pudo ir en apoyo de su colega, pues Alde alcanzó a sujetarlo por el pescuezo.

"¡¿Han Perdido la razón?! ¡¿Cómo Se les Ocurre Atacar a un Recién Nacido?!" Bramó el toro dándole una buena sacudida al sujeto.

"¡El Señor Apolo Lo Quiere Muerto!" Exclamó el sujeto desafiante, tratando de soltarse.

"¡La Remil Que te P…!"

Teseo se le lanzó encima, le quitó al apolíneo del agarre del santo de Tauro y comenzó a usarlo como pera de box. Aldebarán no hizo nada por detenerlo, sino que optó por ir con Artemisa, a quien intentaban despertar, al mismo tiempo que enviaba un informe al Santuario…

… ¡Esto no auguraba nada bueno!

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**.

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: ¿Dónde Está el Principito?_**

 _… Wow._ _¿Esos eran sus pies? No sabía que estaba descalzo. Debió haber pensado en sandalias cuando decidió nacer. Movió los dedos, extendiendo y cerrándolos por turnos. Se fijó en sus manos… también tenía dedos, aunque más largos y útiles quizás. Se miró las palmas, trazando con inocente curiosidad las líneas que veía allí, lo mismo sus uñas…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No me pareció necesario que volviera a hacer referencias a los señores de Xibalbá, PERO… si se confunden, me avisan y hacemos algo. Como se dieron cuenta, hubo un salto temporal bastante pronunciado y entre el fin de la guerra en el Inframundo y este fic, sucedieron muchas cosas de las que ya me ocuparé a su debido tiempo. Espero que esto les haya llamado la atención y… sí, Socorro hizo acto de presencia. Jejejeje, sirve también para indicar que no me he olvidado de ella. Un dato, no la hagan enojar si tiene ese bate a la mano. No es buen negocio: sabe usarlo y no teme hacerlo. Sobre este traumático nacimiento, no sería tan único y fue inspirado por el mismo nacimiento de Huitzilopochtli. Las divinidades que nacen adultas, armadas y listas para repartir pataditas se repiten bastante. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¿Por qué creías que la tipa llegó a detestarme tanto, **Yamid**? Y eso que todavía le queda rabia conmigo, la mujer esa es intensa. No, sus penurias todavía no acaban, como bien has podido ver. Al menos Hypnos dejó de causarme insomnio. Hades, por cierto, moría de ganas por encerrar a esos dos en el armario, solo esperaba una excusa. Ese día estaba particularmente impaciente, así que ni modo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Adhuc Stantes:** _Todavía en pie_ , lema del Instituto Santa Isabel de Hungría en Jerez de la Frontera (Cádiz, España), de educación.

 **Primer Cementerio de Atenas:** (en griego: Πρώτο Νεκροταφείο Αθηνών) es el cementerio oficial de la ciudad de Atenas (Grecia), y el primero en ser construido en la ciudad. Se abrió en 1837 y pronto se convirtió en un cementerio de lujo para los griegos famosos y extranjeros.

Está situado detrás del Templo de Zeus y el Estadio Panathinaiko, en el centro de Atenas. Se ubica en el extremo superior de la calle Anapafseos (Calle del descanso Eterno). Es un gran espacio verde con pinos y cipreses.

En el cementerio hay tres iglesias. La principal es la iglesia de san Teodoro y también hay una menor dedicada a san Lázaro. La tercera iglesia es católica. También hay lugares separados para los protestantes y los judíos. Entre las tumbas de personajes relevantes del cementerio, destacan las del arqueólogo alemán Heinrich Schliemann (descubridor de la ciudad de Troya), la cantante y política Melina Mercouri o varios primeros ministros del país heleno.

 **Gladius:** término latino utilizado para designar la espada. Hoy en día, la palabra _gladio_ se aplica a la típica espada de la Antigua Roma utilizada por las legiones. Tenía una longitud aproximada de medio metro (aunque se podían hacer a medida del usuario) y una hoja recta y ancha de doble filo. De _gladius_ deriva la palabra _gladiador_.


	2. Cap 1: ¿Dónde Está El Principito?

_Acaba de nacer y ni tiempo ha tenido de conocerse a sí mismo. Por si fuera poco, tiene que huir de nuevo, pero al menos es obediente. Artemisa se recupera en el Santuario de Athena, aunque tranquila no está. Apolo no ayuda a la causa con sus provocaciones y Touma… ¡Ah, Touma! Solo quiere al nene de regreso, tanto como su linda luna._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Veo que estoy les ha generado bastante interés. Ojalá lo siga manteniendo y entreteniéndolos a todos un ratito. Algo importante, esta página está con sus dramas usuales y no está mostrando todas las reviews. Me llegan al correo y las contestaré por medio de mensaje directo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **"XIX. ADHUC STANTES"**  
 _("Todavía en Pie")_

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde está el Principito?**

 **Calles de Atenas.**

 _3 de noviembre. 17:21 horas._

Una intensa puntada en el abdomen interrumpió su carrera y lo botó al suelo. El extraño recién nacido rodó por el pavimento hasta detenerse boca abajo, y se quedó quieto por unos instantes, en lo que se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos eran dos verdes piscinas muy perplejas. Ya no tenía la pintura ritual de guerra en el cuerpo y el puchero que puso lo hizo ver bastante adorable. Se incorporó de golpe y medio se arrastró hasta detrás de un basurero, donde se sintió refugiado. Allí se abrazó las piernas, aterrorizado de todo.

¡Qué gran contraste con lo que había demostrado ser capaz de hacer solo media hora antes!

Ya no aparentaba tener dieciséis años, sino catorce. No había tenido tiempo de revisarse a sí mismo después de nacer. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? En su alocada carrera no se fijó ni por donde iba, lo que tampoco hubiera sido de ayuda, pues no conocía nada de lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba en un callejón, oculto entre unos basureros malolientes, hasta donde los ruidos de la calle apenas le llegaban camuflados. Estaba herido, no solo por la pelea con Patán, sino porque además le habían llegado varios golpes de cosmo que le pegaron por la espalda. Se hizo bola, tratando de encogerse lo más que podía.

¡Wow! ¿Esos eran sus pies? No sabía que estaba descalzo. Debió haber pensado en sandalias cuando decidió nacer. Movió los dedos, extendiendo y cerrándolos por turnos. Se fijó en sus manos… también tenía dedos, aunque más largos y útiles quizás. Se miró las palmas, trazando con inocente curiosidad las líneas que veía allí, lo mismo sus uñas. Subió la mirada por los brazos y luego por el resto de su cuerpo. Parpadeó al ver sus ropas… había nacido armado, su kamei parecía ser una mezcla entre lo azteca y lo griego. Se quitó el tocado de plumas y lo dejó a un lado, acariciándose la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos, fascinado por la textura de su cabello.

Se tocó el rostro y nuevamente centró su atención en sus manos, palpándose la punta de sus dedos, al tiempo que se los miraba con asombro. Se encogió sobre si mismo, abrazándose, de súbito triste y asustado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero al cabo de unos instantes medio abrió uno.

¿Habían atacado a su mamá por su culpa, incluso fuera del Olimpo? Desde que había comenzado a pensar que percibía que nadie lo quería mucho. Su propia mamá tuvo dudas al principio, no lo quería cerca, lo ignoraba… Su primer pensamiento había sido algo muy alegre, ¡Estaba vivo! El universo parecía haberse acomodado alrededor suyo, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir el terror de su mamá. El mismo que él sintió luego a medida que pasaron los días, aunque nunca superado por la sensación de pavor que le daba cuando percibía que el _rayo_ y el _sol_ (Zeus y Apolo) se acercaban a Artemisa.

Lo querían matar. Había causado un sufrimiento innecesario a su mamá y lo culpaban expresamente. Su existencia no había sido deseada: merecía morir, aunque no sabía porqué.

¿Sería mucho pedir que le dijeran qué había hecho mal? Quizás hasta comprendería el enojo.

Dos gruesos lagrimones le brotaron de sus ojos a medida que el susto se instalaba en su pecho. Sabía de alguna manera (instinto de seguro) que su extraña naturaleza le permitía morir, pero eso le daba terror. ¡No era llegar y desaparecer! No sabía como morir… aunque el sol y el rayo parecían tener una idea de cómo debía al menos hacerlo él. ¿Qué venía después que uno moría? ¿Cómo compensar el daño que le había hecho a su mamá?

Nunca fue la idea. Nunca quiso causarle dolor, nunca, pero lo había hecho… su mera existencia provocó que incluso otra gente la odiara. Pero él quería a su mamá, no era malo (o eso creía), ¿Con qué cara le pediría un apapacho a Artemisa, sabiendo que solo le había traído vergüenza?

Cierto, su mamá era mal genio, pero era muy dulce cuando nadie miraba, era buena… el pelirrojo se lo decía siempre. ¿Él? Era una aberración… algo malo, que corrompía todo lo que tocaba. No tenía derecho a estar cerca de ella, a pedirle un abrazo, un cobijo, por mucho que lo necesitara en esos momentos. No debería haber existido nunca.

No tenía ni idea qué significaba eso.

"¿Principito?"

 **– Le Gasp –**

El niño se tensó por completo y levantó la mirada impactado. Odiseo estaba agachado a un metro de él y le sonreía aliviado. El ángel sentó en el suelo, cruzado de piernas, y le miró bonachón, pero él no quería ni moverse. Se mordió el labio e intentó fundirse contra la pared.

"Corres muy rápido para estar recién nacido." Le dijo Odiseo con un pausado y paternal tono de voz. "Me pusiste en problemas. ¿Estás herido?"

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, aunque sin entender bien a qué se refería el ángel. Odiseo de acercó un poco, tratando de lucir lo menos amenazador posible.

"¿Hay algo que te duela?" Insistió usando el mismo tono de voz. El niño señaló su corazón y luego sus ojos, que seguían derramando lágrimas. "Puedo aliviar todo eso. ¡Ven con el tío Odiseo!"

No. El muchacho se hizo bola de nuevo y apretó los dientes, temblando. Esto preocupó al ángel, quien volvió a acercarse otro poco. Hacía siglos que no conversaba con niños. Héctor (a quien había visto hacía unas semanas) no contaba, pues aun no sabía articular palabras, por conversador que fuera.

"¿No? ¿No quieres ir con tu mami? Sé que quiere verte." Le dijo con una sonrisa. A la mención de Artemisa, los ojos del chiquillo se iluminaron de ilusión, al punto que pareció desovillarse un poco. Odiseo le estiró la mano. "Ven, yo te llevo, tiene que estar muy preocupada."

"¡¿Preocupada?! ¡No va a querer estar cerca de esa cosa!" Un apolíneo aterrizó a poca distancia. Odiseo lo miró fiero. "A un lado ángel: ese niño debe morir."

"¡Estás loco si piensas que dejaré que le hagas daño al hijo de mi señora!" Gruñó Odiseo poniéndose de pie y en guardia. "¡No ha hecho nada malo!"

"Su existencia arruinó la vida de la señora Artemisa." Dijo un segundo apolíneo, apareciendo por el callejón, caminando con calma. "El señor Apolo quiere borrarlo de la existencia."

"¡El principito no ha arruinado la vida de nadie!" Ladró Odiseo inflamando su cosmo y estirando los brazos en actitud defensiva. Detrás de él, el pequeño trago saliva. "¡Fueron los señores de Xibalbá! El muchacho es inocente."

"La atrocidad que cometieron con la señora Artemisa fue un sacrilegio: no creas que la criatura es inocente." Dijo el primer apolíneo. "¿No viste como hizo sufrir a su madre al nacer?"

"¡Del mismo modo que _todos_ hicimos sufrir a la nuestra cuando nacimos, idiota!" Exclamó Odiseo sin ocultar su sarcasmo. Desplegó las alas para bloquear la vista de los apolíneos.

"¡No todos nacemos armados!" Retrucó el sujeto, juntando energía en sus manos. "Apártate y así acabamos con esto."

"Primero eliminamos el engendro, luego al señor de Xibalbá que queda. ¡Todo en un mismo día! El señor Apolo nos recompensará." Dijo el segundo apolíneo, también juntando energía. Odiseo se puso alerta y le echó una fugaz mirada al muchacho, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

"¡A un lado!"

"¿Por qué no te apartas? ¿Acaso estás protegiendo a esa aberración? ¡Manchó la honra de su madre! Nunca volverá a ser la misma."

"¡Deja que acabemos con esa cosa! Nadie te juzgará."

Odiseo alcanzó con su cosmo al muchacho a manera de darle ánimos. Con él fue suave y seguro, pero contra los apolíneos su cosmo fue agresivo. Rechinó los dientes con rabia y entrecerró los ojos con decisión.

"Par de imbéciles patanes. ¿Quieren acabar con el Principito?" Preguntó burlón. "¡Sobre mi humeante cadáver!"

Los apolíneos se vieron sorprendidos durante algunos segundos, pero pronto entrecerraron los ojos. Odiseo se tronó los nudillos y miró hacia atrás antes de volver a centrarse en sus atacantes.

 _"Huya Principito, pronto iré por usted. ¡Póngase a salvo!"_ Le dijo por cosmonet.

 **"¡MUERE!"**

Pronto aquél callejón se llenó de resplandores y volaron las plumas.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Enfermería.**

 _3 de noviembre. 17:56 horas._

Cristián cerró la puerta tras de sí tras intercambiar algunas quietas instrucciones con Astrea, quien no perdió tiempo en hacer lo que se le indicaba. Artemisa yacía en una de las habitaciones privadas de la enfermería, más tranquila, pero a salvo y atendida. Touma y Teseo, ya parchados y alertas, no se perdían detalle. Junto con ellos esperaban Athena, Niké, Shion y Marín. Todos parecían estar aguantando la respiración.

"La señora Artemisa está bien. La placenta se desprendió sin problemas y todo sigue su curso natural: es como si hubiera tenido un parto normal. De emergencia, claro, pero uno sin complicaciones." Dijo Cristián con cautela, dirigiéndose principalmente a Athena y a los ángeles. "Le pedía a Astrea que le dieran un calmante: está de muy mal humor y consternada. Lo que me parece bastante esperable."

"¡No era para menos!" Exclamó Athena, lo más seria que podía. La diosa tenía las uñas destrozadas de tanto morderlas.

"Si lo que describen es cierto, tuvo el parto más traumático de los que he escuchado." Cristián se volvió hacia los ángeles. "¿Han encontrado al pequeño?"

Touma apartó la mirada, aparentemente molesto, sin poder contestar. Marín le sujetó de un brazo a manera de apoyo. Él también estaba muy afectado, pero no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura. Teseo negó con la cabeza.

"No hemos sabido nada. Doc, ¿En serio la señorita está bien?"

"Podría estar mucho mejor. Se recupera a una velocidad pasmosa, pero quedó muy maltratada. Tiene algunas quemaduras muy leves, que no deberían dar problemas y su parto involucró mucha energía que obviamente la dejó exhausta: sugiero que no se estrese." Cristián volvió a suspirar con pesar. "También es buena idea que encuentren al niño lo antes posible, tenga la edad que tenga. La señora Artemisa está realmente preocupada: quiere a su hijo con ella."

"Por supuesto que lo quiere, ¡es su mamá!" Afirmó Athena apretando las manos.

"Aioria de Leo y Aioros de Sagitario están buscándolo en estos instantes, ya se contactaron con Odiseo y lo están ayudando." Dijo Shion muy grave. "Sospecho que tendrán un problema con el señor Apolo: el ángel le dio una paliza a dos de sus apolíneos."

"Sin mencionar al que retuvimos tras el ataque." Intervino Teseo.

El mencionado apolíneo, quien había sufrido el rigor del coscorrón de Aldebarán de Tauro, estaba en aquellos momentos en Acuario, al cuidado de Camus, enfriando los impulsos a ver si con eso se calmaba un poco. Si bien los mellizos llevaban ya varias semanas durmiendo de corrido en las noches, seguían tan demandantes como al principio, por lo que el arconte de la undécima casa no estaba de humor para tolerar estupideces. Ninguna. Ni él ni su esposa.

Eran la pareja ideal para vigilarlo en esos momentos. Allí donde Camus lo acosaba con su fría personalidad (literal y figurado), la vigilancia de Alsacia era bastante más vocal e involucraba chanclazos aleatorios. Los mellizos observaban todo con mucha atención.

"¿Pero y mi sobrino?" Preguntó Athena con cautela. "¿Han podido dar con él?"

Shion negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Touma se soltó de Marín y se alejó unos pasos hacia la ventana. Tenía un extraño nudo en la base del estómago y de nuevo contactó a Odiseo por la cosmonet por novedades pero, como las veces anteriores, solo le respondieron con un gruñido parecido a _todavía nada_. Estaba preocupado: este mundo era demasiado hostil para alguien tan pequeño como el principito, por mucho que fuera una deidad. ¡Más le valía a Odiseo encontrarlo pronto! Maldita sea, ¡Debió haber ido él a buscar a su niño! Apretó los dientes y gruñó con particular enojo cuando pensó en los apolíneos que los habían atacado: ganas no le faltaban de arrancarles la yugular a tirones.

Teseo se fijó como un enfurecido Touma miraba por la ventana con las manos bien empuñadas y una actitud cada vez más homicida. Se pasó ambas manos por su cara. Comprendía al pelirrojo, sabía que tenía que estar a punto de perder los estribos. Lo había visto involucrándose una enormidad con Artemisa y su hijito, así como tenía claro que había estado escondiendo varios ataques de ansiedad. A Touma le estaba costando horrores aceptar la violación de su diosa, no porque la repudiase, sino porque no pudo hacer nada por evitarla y le dolía el dolor de su luna… y este pequeño… ¡Teseo estaba seguro que Touma lo había adoptado en su corazón desde el mismo principio! Y Como tal, esto de que el nene estuviera quizás quien sabe donde, debía tenerlo con un volcán de ácido en el estómago. De alguna manera también era su hijo.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Teseo apretó los puños enojado. ¡Iban tan bien! El último mes no habían molestado tanto a la diosa, y todo parecía augurar que su tercer trimestre iba ser más tranquilo y por fin podría disfrutar de su embarazo. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado? Iban a pasar unos días con Athena en su Santuario, que se supone deberían haber sido calmados, pero… pasaba todo esto. ¡¿Y ahora andaban persiguiendo al principito por toda Atenas?! Seguro estaba muy asustado.

"¡¿Es Que Nadie Pretende Responder?!" Preguntó de pronto Artemisa, apoyándose en la puerta y a medio vestir, evidentemente peleando contra los calmantes con toda su divina porfiadura. "¿Dónde Está **MI** Pequeño?"

"¡Misi!" Exclamó Athena.

"¡Señora! No se levante, trate de descansar."

"¡Qué Voy A Estar Descansando, Sedada En La Cama Como Una Tonta! Quiero A Mi Hijo. ¡¿Cómo Es Posible Que Nadie Sepa Donde Está Mi Niño?!"

"Lo estamos buscando en estos momentos, Misi, no puedes agitarte." Le pidió Athena, acercándose a su hermana, intentando tomarle las manos.

"¡Ya Estoy Agitada! Athena, ¡Mi Hijo Está Solo Y Hace Frío!" La diosa señaló hacia la ventana, esquivando las manos de su hermana. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero se negaba a romper en llanto. "¡Acaba De Nacer Y Ya Lo Quieren Matar! ¿Dónde Está? Tiene que estar muy asustado… me necesita…"

"Artemisa." Touma le tomó la mano y la miró severo. "A la cama. Odiseo está sobre la pista del del principito y pudo verlo. Saldremos con Teseo, si Electra le da permiso…"

"¡HEY! Resiento eso." Interrumpió el aludido, pero Touma continuó su discurso imperturbable.

"… en unos momentos más para ayudar, pero necesitamos toda nuestra concentración para encontrarlo y traerlo contigo. Si vienes con nosotros no podremos estar todo lo enfocados que quisiéramos."

"Tengo que ir yo, ¡Soy Cazadora! ¡Sé seguir un rastro mejor que nadie! Touma: ¡si Zeus lo llega a ver y no está conmigo, lo va a **fulminar**!"

"Misi…" Athena le puso las manos sobre los hombros. "Sé que te duele todo el cuerpo… llegaste con una hemorragia espantosa que de milagro pudieron controlar, ¡tuve que pasarte sangre!" Le dijo en un susurro, incluso mostrándole la bandita hasta donde momentos antes había tenido la vía clavada. "Así no podrás rastrear ni tus cabellos."

"Pero…"

Artemisa hizo un puchero, sintiendo un huracán de emociones en su cabeza. Racionalmente sabía que su hermana y Touma tenían razón, pero no se conformaba. Algo superior a ella la movía a salir a buscar a su hijo. ¡Lo necesitaba! Estuviera como estuviera.

"Artemisa… tu niño te necesita sin duda, pero **sana**." Insistió Touma con dulzura.

"¡Por Supuesto que **NO**!"

Apolo hizo acto de presencia. El dios no se veía contento en lo absoluto y su cosmo estaba tan picante que Marín se puso en guardia y Shion alertó a los dorados. El mellizo de Artemisa se pasó las manos por los cabellos y se despeinó, dando al mismo tiempo algunas zancadas hacia su hermana, quien al verlo solo frunció el ceño y retrocedió, estirando la mano para mantener la distancia. Touma se puso delante de la diosa. Cristián, a instancias de Astrea y tras una seña de Shion, retrocedió una buena distancia.

"¡Mira como Te dejó Esa _Cosa_!" Exclamó Apolo genuinamente preocupado. "¡Hazte a un lado, mortal!"

"Acabo de dar a luz, ¡Por supuesto que no me debo ver bien!" Gruñó Artemisa retrocediendo un paso. "¡Y no es una _cosa_ , se llama **Janus**!"

"¡ _Aberración_ le queda igual de bien! **AAARGH**. Por esto debiste deshacerte de él cuando podías. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Los señores de Xibalbá nos atacaron cuando estábamos en la ciudad. la señorita… tuvo un parto peculiar." Explicó Teseo. "El principito nació armado para protegerla. Se enfrentó a uno de los ajawab y lo mató."

"¡¿Qué Hizo Qué Cosa?!" Exclamaron Apolo y Artemisa al unísono y por distintas razones. Mientras él no se pudo sino sentir asqueado, ella…

"¡¿Cómo Que Se Enfrentó A Una Deidad Peligrosa?!" Demandó saber Artemisa, de nuevo sintiendo como se le alteraban los nervios. Bien hubiera pataleado de rabiosa aprensión. "¡Acaba De Nacer! ¿Cómo Es Que Ya Se Enfrentó En Un Combate A Otra Deidad?" Si no mantenía el control sobre sus emociones, tendría un ataque de histeria.

"¿Y luego dices que no es peligroso? ¡Nació Adulto! Seguro atrajo a esos dos. ¿Qué clase de monstruo tortura así a su…?"

"¡ **FEBO**! Yo nací de la cabeza de Zeus, armada y adulta y no soy ningún monstruo." Reclamó Athena de mal humor. Por alguna razón, Niké batió las alas en ese instante con el único afán de hacer ruido y hacer notar su presencia. La diosa de la victoria se la percibía muy molesta.

"Sin ánimo de ofender… tu fuiste una migraña notable." Rezongó Apolo, despeinándola. El dios se volvió a su melliza. "¿Qué clase de heridas internas te dejó? ¿Cuánta sangre perdiste?" Apolo se giró hacia Cristián, quien enarcó las cejas al verlo. "¿Cómo están los vitales de mi hermana? ¿Qué tipo de daños…?"

"¡PROHÍBO que le compartas mis antecedentes médicos!" Reclamó Artemisa, dando una patada en el suelo, cerrando la boca de Cristián en el acto. "Athena, ¿Quién llamó a Apolo? ¡No lo quiero cerca de mi o de mi pequeño!"

"Pues…"

"Mis propios apolíneos me llamaron." Apolo se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose bastante dolido. "Por cierto, agradeceré que dejen de darle chanclazos al que tienen en Acuario, el pobre es tímido y harto ha costado que gane seguridad con las mujeres: esto hará pedazos su autoestima."

"¡Mamones! Harto valientes que son que fueron a lloriquear por ayuda a _papá sol_." Rezongó Touma con las manos en las caderas y muy desafiante.

Apolo bufó de mal humor e ignoró el comentario, centrando su atención en Artemisa, quien lo miraba furibunda. Eso le dolía más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Desde que había hecho público su afán por querer eliminar a la criatura, que su melliza había cortado todo tipo de relación con él, reduciendo sus interacciones a cosas muy puntuales y escasas. Hasta le había negado el tránsito libre por sus estancias y ordenado a sus ángeles que no los dejaran solos mientras conversaban, cuando lo hacían. Seguro era influencia del engendro maldito ese que acababa de nacer tan violentamente como había sido concebido. Estar lejos de su melliza, su hermana favorita, le había dolido especialmente. ¡¿Y ahora de qué se enteraba?! Que ese monstruo le explotaba del vientre, quizás dañándola por siempre, provocándole una hemorragia y dolor anormal. Por cierto…

"Mis apolíneos me avisaron que intentaron ocuparse del problema. Y que este par de roñosos…" Explicó Apolo mirando feo a Teseo y Touma. "… Les dieron una paliza."

"Sus apolíneos, señor Apolo, deberían entrenar a dar golpes más seguido y no solo la danza del caño." Dijo Touma con decisión, con las manos en las caderas. "No se van a quebrar las uñas." Apolo gruñó de lo lindo al verlo.

"¡Ya Quisieras Saber Bailar Eso, Desgraciado! Es un estupendo ejercicio." Siseó el dios entre dientes. "Al menos mis guerreros sí saben lo que es bueno para mi hermana e hicieron lo que deben: matarlo."

 **"NO."**

"El Principito Sigue Vivo, Señor Apolo. Así Será Mientras Yo Pueda Protegerlo. ¡Al Que OSE Ponerle Un Dedo Encima, **Lo Muelo A Patadas**!" Afirmó Touma con tanta ferocidad, que el dios no pudo evitar detectar notas muy paternales allí, no las de un mero guardián.

Touma hubiera desplegado las alas para darle énfasis a sus dichos, si las hubiese tenido. Nada de esto pasó desapercibido para Artemisa.

"Soy de la misma opinión." Añadió Teseo con las manos en las caderas. "Lo que es importante para nuestra señora, es importante para nosotros."

"Como su mellizo. Usted debería entenderlo." Protestó Touma. "Pero claro, solo está preocupado de su orgullo."

Athena, quien observaba el intercambio en silencio, miró de reojo a Marín, quien parecía sonreír orgullosa de su hermano. Se volvió hacia Artemisa, quien tenía los ojos llenos de corazones, aunque se la notaba que seguía con los nervios de punta. Athena suspiró enternecida… Touma defendía a su hermana y su pequeño con decisión, sin importarle que fuera un dios su contrincante. ¡Esas cosas enamoraban! La de los ojos de lechuza le dio un apretoncito en el brazo a su hermana, quien no la miró de vuelta, pero sí se ruborizó bastante.

Apolo erizó el cosmo y los cabellos.

" **MORTAL** Insolente. ¡¿Qué Sabes Tú De Nada?! A MI HERMANA NO LA DESHONRA NADIE, Menos Se Queda La Mancha De Eso. ¡NO Podrán Cuidarlo Por Siempre! Porque Si No Lo Hacen Mis Guerreros, Lo Haré Yo O…"

"¡ES MI HIJO, APOLO!" Artemisa le dio un súbito empujón. "Es mi hijo y no te permito que hables así de él. ¡Si le Haces Algo **NUNCA MÁS** volveré a mirarte en la vida!"

"Zeus también lo quiere muerto." Apolo entrecerró los ojos. "Allí donde lo vea, lo va a matar. ¡Es la única manera de limpiar el daño que te hicieron! De cualquier manera, ese _malaborto_ está muerto."

Artemisa tenía en la punta de la lengua todo un discurso con el que retrucarle a su hermano, pero murió en su garganta. Esto fue debido a que las emociones la agobiaron solo por imaginar a su hijito fulminado por el keraunos. No pudo emitir sonido, o alguno de sus argumentos. Sintió como se le derramaban los ojos y se le aceleraba el corazón.

"… es mi niño, Apolo. Me necesita…" Le dijo mientras palidecía. "… es lo único que tengo y soy lo único que tiene…"

"No eres lo único." Retrucó Apolo. "También tiene padre." Añadió sin pensar, pensando en Touma, aunque todos los presentes lo asociaron en seguida a una malintencionada referencia a Quicxic de Xibalbá.

Eso, por obvias razones, no cayó nada bien y afectó a la diosa más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Las rodillas le flaquearon y cedieron. ¡Quicxic no merecía ser llamado así! Él era cualquier cosa, menos padre. ¡Otro debió haberlo sido! No él.

Touma levantó a Artemisa en brazos sin detenerse a contemplar formalidades, muy molesto. Entró de regreso a la habitación con la diosa a cuestas (no se resistió) y seguido de Teseo, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. Apolo ignoró estoicamente las miradas que le dedicaba todo el mundo, sintiendo celos horribles de Teseo y de ese maldito dios mestizo que lo había desplazado del corazón de su melliza. Curiosamente, del advenedizo mortal pelirrojo bueno para nada de Touma no sentía celos. Como que ese ya era parte de su hermana y no los concebía separados. Era más: hace rato deberían haberse comprometido incluso.

¡Si tan solo se animaran!

"Apolo…" Comenzó Athena.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Teseo se asomó con calma.

"La señorita necesita al médico…"

"Voy." Dijo Apolo, pero el ángel lo detuvo con una mirada.

"… al médico humano." Puntualizó Teseo con un gruñido. Se fijó en Cristián, quien permanecía a una distancia más que prudente. "La señorita no se siente bien: está mareada y pálida." Le dijo con asustada amabilidad.

Veloz, el galeno y Astrea se abrieron paso y entraron a la habitación, cuya puerta se cerró ni bien traspasaron el umbral. El dios sol intentó seguirlos, pero el toque de su hermana menor lo detuvo.

"¡Apolo!" Exclamó Athena.

"¿La Viste? ¡Solo Quiero Lo Mejor Para Ella Y No Deja Que La Atienda! ¿Cómo Va A Saber Ese Mortal Lo Que Necesita?" Le preguntó en serio compungido. Saori le dio un fuerte abrazo, intuyendo que el principal problema del dios no era querer lavar la honra de su hermana con una muerte, sino… otro.

No, nada romántico ni cosa por el estilo. Apolo era demasiado aprensivo con sus hermanas más o menos directas, pero lamentablemente se había enfocado mal en su aproximación del problema y luego no solo se convenció que la suya era la mejor solución y que Artemisa estaba demasiado perturbada para decidir por ella misma, sino que no supo cambiar de opinión cuando debió hacerlo. Además veía a Zeus tan decidido en acabar con su sobrino, que supuso que tan equivocado no estaba.

Simple falta de madurez emocional. La peor de todas.

Athena estaba molesta, no la malinterpreten. No le había gustado ni un ápice la irrupción de su hermano en el Santuario, pero como que le guardaba algo de cariño y el muy bruto le daba lástima.

"Por favor Apolo… temo por ti. Ya no sigas con berrinche." Le dijo con los ojos muy grandes. Por alguna razón que se escapa a cualquier comprensión, Apolo se enterneció.

"¿Temes por mi? Athena, ¡Soy Apolo! ¿Por qué temerías por mí?"

"Porque eres mi hermano mayor y me estás angustiando con tus rabias… cuando me angustio, sabes que mis santos se enojan." Le explicó con mucha calma, antes de entrecerrar los ojos. "Estás en mi casa haciendo escándalo y angustiándome en balde. Mis santos son tan sensibles… Y ciertamente no los voy a detener si me sigo alterando."

"Err…"

 **¡PAAH!**

 **"¡AAARGH!"** Apolo sintió una fuerte patada en las canillas y rápidamente se sujetó el área afectada, saltando en un pie para no perder el equilibrio. Niké agitó las alas y se abalanzó sobre el dios con toda la intención de terminar de empujarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo.

 **"¡NIKÉ!"** Exclamó Shion molesto, levantándola en el aire justo a tiempo y maniobrando con las alas de la pequeña diosa para no lastimarla. "¡Eso no se hace! Pide disculpas en este momento." La regañó el Patriarca.

"¡No te quiero nada, Panzón!" Gruñó Niké sacándole la lengua a Apolo, pero sin resistir el agarre de Shion, a quien abrazó hasta con las alas a la primera oportunidad.

"¿Yo qué te hice, _Plumas_?" Le preguntó Apolo a la niña muy molesto, pero Niké solo escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Shion.

"Apolo, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas." Le dijo Athena muy seria. "Mañana te llamo, pero ahora mejor ya vete."

Shion dejó a Niké en el suelo y, tras decirle algunas palabras, la pequeña diosa se escondió tras las piernas de Saori, sin dejar de mirar feo a Apolo. El Patriarca carraspeó con soltura y le indicó al dios la puerta.

"Por aquí, señor Apolo. Lo acompañaré a la salida." Le dijo con firmeza y respeto.

El dios resopló molesto. Le echó un último vistazo a la puerta que lo separaba de su hermana y bajó los hombros resignado.

"Se los dejo pasar por esta vez… pero de que el enano se muere, **¡se muere!** "

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal. Habitaciones de Invitados.**

 _Día siguiente. 4 de noviembre. 07:12 horas._

Odiseo cayó de rodillas ante Artemisa, quien se levantó de la impaciencia, empuñando las manos para ocultar el temblor que tenía en ellas. La habían movido a una de las habitaciones de invitados para que estuviera más cómoda: la habían preparado con antelación cuando se supo que estaría de visita. No había pasado una noche cómoda, las medicinas apenas le hicieron efecto y estaba muy adolorida. Además había llorado un montón de la preocupación que tenía, e incluso había intentado fugarse para ir en busca de su hijo… lo que hubiese logrado de no ser por Touma, quien fue alertado por Niké.

"He fallado, señorita." Le dijo Odiseo compungido, dejando el tocado de plumas del principito a los pies de la diosa. "El pequeño me hizo caso, huyó y se escondió bien."

Artemisa cayó de rodillas al suelo y tomó el tocado, notando en seguida que era parte de un kamei desconocido. Las plumas eran muy sedosas y lustrosas, agradables al tacto, y parecían buscar sus dedos para dejarse acariciar. Parecían frágiles y quebradizas, pero eran todo lo contrario: de alguna manera eso le daba tranquilidad. En un solo movimiento, aferró el objeto contra su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Teseo y Touma se agacharon junto a ellos.

"¿Qué pasó, Odiseo?"

"El principito se escabulló por entre las calles, casi provocó un par de accidentes en su huida. Llegó hasta un callejón en donde se detuvo a descansar creo, lo suficiente como para que pudiera encontrarlo…" El ángel tomó aire. "Su edad había disminuido."

"Explícate…"

"Cuando nació… parecía tener unos dieciséis." Le explicó Touma muy seguro.

"Cuando lo vi en el callejón… aparentaba catorce." Odiseo tenía la mirada baja. "Las huellas que encontré cuando me deshice de los apolíneos, y de acuerdo a Aioria de Leo, correspondían a un niño de doce."

"Su edad está bajando." Artemisa suspiró. "¿Qué pasó con los apolíneos?"

"Estuve a punto de traerlo conmigo, pero ellos interrumpieron." Gruñó Odiseo. "Tuve que enfrentarlos para permitirle al principito ponerse a salvo. Le dije que huyera… me hizo caso." El ángel volvió a negar con la cabeza. "La he ofendido, señorita… no soy…"

"¡No Me Vengas Con Que No Eres Digno Ni Burradas De Esas, Odiseo!" Ladró Artemisa, sin soltar el tocado de plumas. "Permitiste que mi hijo pudiera huir. **AAAAARGH**. ¡No quiero volver a ver a un apolíneo en lo que me queda de inmortalidad! Bola de patanes pretenciosos. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a mi hijo?!"

Artemisa se quedó en silencio, aunque hirviendo de rabia. Pronto miró a Odiseo y le sonrió, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos a más no poder.

"Gracias…"

"… Todavía no acabo señorita." Le dijo Odiseo muy decidido. "Vine a dejarle eso, pero yo sigo con mi búsqueda. Partiré en un momento más a retomar el rastro: si no puedo traer al principito con usted, al menos lo mantendré a salvo."

"Quizás comienza a buscarla, señorita." Le dijo Teseo muy seguro. "No hay niño que no quiera estar con su mamá…"

Artemisa asintió y cruzó miradas con Touma, quien para variar estaba en silencio. Como sus otros ángeles, también estaba preocupado, pero sus ojos estaban además un poquito enrojecidos, algo muy tenue. Pero pudo encontrar en él un irrestricto apoyo, no la dejaría derrumbarse y entendió la mirada. Hizo acopio de su coraje, y aunque se moría de angustia, hinchó el pecho decidida, sin dejar de acariciar el tocado de plumas.

"Mañana volvemos al Olimpo. No me siento bien y creo… que necesito estar fuerte. Athena me dijo que sus santos también buscan y cuidarán de mi hijito."

"¿Señorita? ¿Volver al Olimpo?" Preguntó Teseo no muy convencido.

"Sí. ¿Crees que se pueda adelantar la activación de Éfeso?"

"Por unos pocos días, señorita, no más." El ángel se detuvo meditabundo. "Creo que me las puedo ingeniar para adelantar algunas cosas."

"Quisiera evitar ir al Olimpo." Gruñó Touma, con lo que Odiseo no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

"Igual yo, pero no tenemos opción." Rezongó Teseo de mal humor.

"Para la activación final de Éfeso, tengo que bajar desde el Olimpo al templo. Mucho me gustaría poder hacerlo desde aquí, pero no tengo otra alternativa." Artemisa suspiró inquieta y se llevó la mano a la frente. "Algo me dice que tengo que ir al Olimpo… ¡Odiseo! ¡Touma! Por favor vayan por mi hijo… ¡debe tener hambre!"

"Iré yo solo, señora." Dijo Odiseo. "Me sentiría más tranquilo si Touma la cuida: Teseo va a necesitar toda su concentración para acelerar las cosas en Éfeso y dudo que disponga de tiempo libre para cuidarla."

Touma bufó de mal humor, pero no dijo nada. Le picaban las manos por salir allá afuera a buscar al pequeño dios mestizo, que vaya a saber Ananké donde se había metido, porque ciertamente Artemisa no lo sabía. Estaba preocupado, demasiado quizás, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Miró de reojo a la diosa, quien lo miraba con un puchero, como sintiéndose relegada a un tercer plano. Suavizó su mirada: no podía dejarla sola, no ahora. ¡No sería capaz de hacerlo! Pero el niño…

"Confíen en mí, mantendré al principito a salvo."

"Sé que lo harás, Odiseo." Artemisa se levantó, aunque sus piernas no las sentía del todo estables. "Iré a avisar a Athena que nos vamos mañana. ¡Opa!" La diosa perdió el equilibrio, pero sus ángeles alcanzaron a atajarla. De pronto se sentía muy enferma. Se apoyó en Touma sin darse cuenta que era él, al tiempo que el ángel le ponía una mano sobre la frente.

"Tienes fiebre, ¡Maldita sea! ¿No pensabas avisar?"

"¿Huh? ¡Touma! Deja, estoy bien. Solo es un poco nada más." Protestó enérgica, aunque sin evitar la mirada del pelirrojo.

"Se supone que tenías que avisar si te afiebrabas. ¡Esta no es poca fiebre!"

"¡Exagerado! Estoy bien."

"Iré por ayuda." Dijo Teseo, apresurándose a salir. Touma y Odiseo se apresuraron en levantar a la diosa y llevarla a la cama.

"Estoy bien… solo… ¡no soy ninguna muñeca!" Reclamó Artemisa al tiempo que la tendían en la cama. Touma le puso la mano sobre la frente. "… solo es un poco de mareo. ¡Mañana nos vamos! ¡Mi hijo me necesita!"

"¡ **SANA**! Te necesita SANA. Así no sirves para nada. ¡Recupérate, Mujer!"

"MORTAL Insolente. Janus está allá afuera sufriendo quizás qué cosas y ¿me dices que me espere a recuperarme?" Le resopló cansada y decaída, pero con una decisión que evidenciaba que no dejaría de discutir.

Odiseo intercambió miradas con Touma. Le sonrió cómplice y le dio un golpe en el brazo. La diosa estaba a punto de ponerse porfiada y el único que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión era él. Tenía vasta experiencia discutiendo con ella después de todo. _¡Toda Tuya!_ Parecía decirle la mirada de Odiseo.

"Que sea pasado mañana mejor." Comenzó Touma, preparándose para un buen tenis verbal. Pero no pasó nada. "¿Artemisa?"

"… ¡¿Qué?!" Parecía que la diosa había perdido colores de pronto. No sonaba bien. Touma tragó saliva y le puso la mano en la frente de nuevo. Por instinto, Artemisa se inclinó hacia la mano y cerró los ojos.

Los dos ángeles sintieron la sangre helada de un momento a otro.

La diosa había perdido la conciencia.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Las correrías de una pequeña deidad_**

 _… pero de pronto no solo se acordó que no había conseguido el encargo de su esposa, sino que estaba con el tiempo ajustado. Prefirió avisarle a Quetzalcóatl al respecto, pues en verdad no podía hacer rabiar de nuevo a Chalchiuhtlicue,_ _no_ _tan pronto. Claro que le llegó chanclazo de todos modos cuando le contó el motivo de su_ _retraso_ _(¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar solo al…?!)_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Oooooh, el pequeño tiene unas horas de vida y ya está generando problemas. Ni siquiera se lo propone, apenas nació y comenzó, literalmente, a conocer el mundo. Admito que por momentos me sentí muy rata por hacerle esto a Artemisa: comprenderán porqué le caí bastante mal. Al menos está siendo bastante combativa, y eso que acaba de tener un parto del terror. Coatlicue la comprende muy bien. Ahora si el enano se digna a dejar de correr… por cierto, Artemisa elige el nombre de Janus para su nene solo porque le gusta, no porque tenga relación con el dios romano. Cambiando de tema, este finde salgo de la ciudad, así que actualizaré el domingo por la tarde, con altas probabilidades que deba hacerlo el lunes temprano. Les pido comprensión y paciencia **n.n**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Creo que es muy adrenalínico vacilar diosas, **Yamid** , al menos para Touma. El tipo vive al límite. Menos mal que Artemisa lo quiere más vivo que fulminado. Por otro lado, ese enano sí sabe lo que es correcto y lo que no: a las mamás se las defiende como sea y como viste, se lo tomó bien a pecho. Apolo va a tener sus pataditas, no solo las que le van a caer en esta miniserie, sino la que le prepara el karma. Lo mismo a Zeus. Ahora… si eres tan amable de explicarme a qué te refieres exactamente con vacilar te lo agradezco. Creo que no estoy captando toda la belleza del concepto (¿algo así como burlarse o hacer rabiar a alguien?). **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Templo de Artemisa en Éfeso:** fue un templo ubicado en la ciudad de Éfeso, Turquía, dedicado a la diosa Artemisa, denominada Diana por los romanos. Su construcción fue comenzada por el rey Creso de Lidia y duró unos 120 años. De grandes dimensiones y hermosa arquitectura, es considerada una de las Siete Maravillas del Mundo Antiguo, tal como lo describió Antípatro de Sidón, quien elaboró la famosa lista.

El templo estaba compuesto por numerosos edificios, que los arqueólogos denominaron con letras sucesivas. El edificio más antiguo e importante era el **D**. El Templo de Artemisa fue destruido por un incendio, provocado por un hombre llamado Eróstrato, en el año 356 a. C. El tipo solo quería ser popular: decidió quemar el edificio más lindo del mundo para que su nombre fuera recordado por los siglos venideros. En cierta manera logró su objetivo… todos recordamos al pobre pirómano **IDIOTA**.

La mayoría de las descripciones físicas del templo provienen de Plinio el Viejo, aunque hay discrepancias en torno al tamaño. Plinio describe el templo como de 377 pies de largo (115 m) por 180 pies de ancho (55 m), realizado principalmente en mármol, es el más grande de todo el mundo griego. Constaba de 127 columnas, cada una de 60 pies de alto (18 m), igual a 12 veces el diámetro de la base. Tenía tres filas de columnas en la fachada occidental (con un total de 36), divididas en tres hileras de ocho columnas, dos columnas a los lados de las antas y una doble fila que dividía el gran pronaos en tres naves. La cella era alargada y estrecha, como en los templos arcaicos, y al fondo había un baldaquino, en el que se hallaba la estatua de culto, sobre los restos del altar del siglo VII a. C. En la fachada posterior las columnas eran 9, y 21 a los lados. Tras el incendio provocado del 356 a. C., la obra de reconstrucción debió durar mucho tiempo. **¡PÚDRETE, ERÓSTRATO!**

La planta y las proporciones del nuevo edificio se mantuvieron grosso modo iguales a las del anterior, salvo por el añadido de un crepidoma (la plataforma sobre la que se eleva el templo) escalonado (12 gradas) de 2,68 m de altura. Tenía columnas esculpidas en la parte inferior (sólo las 16 de las dos primeras filas de la fachada occidental), mientras que una veintena de dados esculpidos sostenían las columnas in antis. Las columnas, según Plinio, medían 60 pies de altura (17,65 m), aproximadamente 10 veces el diámetro de la base. Se ha pensado que el arquitecto del nuevo templo fue Dinócrates, que estuvo influido por Piteo, el autor del templo de Atenea de Priene. Con las excavaciones austriacas de 1965 se sacó a la luz el altar, de mármol y de 22 x 32 m.

El templo albergaba varias obras de arte: esculturas de los renombrados Policleto, Fidias, Cresilas y Fradmon, pinturas, y columnas forradas de oro y plata. Varias de esas esculturas se referían a amazonas que, según la leyenda, se habían encontrado en esa región. Plinio comenta que trabajó esculpiendo relieves y decorando las columnas Escopas de Paros, que también había intervenido en el Mausoleo de Halicarnaso.

La Selçuk Artemis Culture, Arts and Education Foundation tiene prevista la construcción del Artemision por tercera vez en la historia. El nuevo templo, que mantendrá el mismo tamaño de su antecesor, se construirá en una zona llamada Kurutepe, a 1500 metros de la ubicación original del templo y cuenta con un presupuesto de 150 millones de dólares…

… ojalá convidaran de lo que se fumaron para imaginar ese proyecto.

 **Jano:** (en latín _Janus_ , _Ianus_ ) en la mitología romana, es el dios de las puertas, los comienzos y los finales. Tenía consagrado un mes del año y se le invocaba públicamente el primer día de enero, mes que derivó de su nombre (que en español pasó del latín _Ianuarius_ a _Janeiro_ y _Janero_ y de ahí derivó a _enero_ ). Jano es representado con dos caras, mirando hacia ambos lados de su perfil y no tiene equivalente en la mitología griega. El _Janículo_ , colina ubicada en Roma, debe su nombre a este dios.

Dentro de los muchos apelativos que recibe el dios, destacan dos: Jano Patulsio (patulsius), que era usado para invocar la cara del dios que se ubicaba delante de la puerta por quien deseaba atravesarla (para entrar o salir). Como complemento, la cara que se le opone a ésta del otro lado de la puerta, es invocada como Jano Clusivio (clusivius). Ambos nombres declaran la doble funcionalidad del dios.

Cuando los sabinos intentaron tomar el Capitolio, Jano hizo brotar aguas hirvientes sobre los enemigos, repeliéndolos. Por ello se le invocaba al comenzar una guerra, y mientras ésta durara, las puertas de su templo permanecían siempre abiertas, con el fin de que acudiera en ayuda de la ciudad; cuando Roma estaba en paz, las puertas se cerraban.

Al igual que Prometeo, Jano es una clase de héroe cultural, ya que se le atribuye entre otras cosas la invención del dinero, la navegación y la agricultura. Según los romanos, este dios aseguraba buenos finales. En su tratado sobre los Fastos, Ovidio caracteriza a Jano como aquel que solo custodia el Universo. Jano es padre de Fontus, dios de las fuentes, cascadas y pozos.


	3. Cap 2: Correrías de una Pequeña Deidad

_El principito ha descubierto que adora comer duraznos, y de paso, que quiere vengar la honra de su madre, vengándose él mismo de Xibalbá. Mientras tanto, Artemisa sigue intentando pedir clemencia para su hijo ante Zeus, que de porfiado no cede. Ahora, algunas deidades mesoamericanas deciden involucrarse en el asunto._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** He vuelto y con ganas. Espero que no hayan sufrido mucho con esta espera, y que el capítulo no los decepcione mucho. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Las Correrías de una Pequeña Deidad.**

 **Cavernas cercanas a Alta Verapaz, Cobán. Guatemala.**

 _4 de noviembre. Mediodía._

Cayó sentado y se cruzó de piernas, sin tardar ni medio momento en comenzar a comerse uno de los duraznos que de alguna manera llegaron a sus manos. Tenía tres más, y ya se había comido uno (que se _morfó_ ansioso): lo saboreaba con calma, disfrutando la fruta, sobre todo cuando comenzó a llegar al corazón del durazno. Como en un principio creyó que toda la fruta era blandita, aromática, dulce y deliciosa, por lo que se llevó una muy fea sorpresa cuando al morder al centro, se encontró de improviso el duro carozo. El dolor le había saltado algunas lágrimas, pero se compuso pronto tras hacer unos pucheros, se acabó la fruta y recordó, con la segunda pieza, que debía ser más cuidadoso.

No, no debería estar comiendo frutas, era muy pequeño, pero tenía hambre.

El niño aparentaba diez años y ya no tenía puesto su kamei, sino una camisa y unos pantalones de pana. Tras comerse otro durazno, aunque sin limpiarse la cara (se las había arreglado para quedar todo cubierto de fruta), el chiquillo miró hacia la enorme caverna que se abría ante él. El asombro se reflejó en sus ojos muy abiertos, que parecían absorber cuanto detalle se le cruzaba por delante. Se puso de pie decidido. Al menos unas ocho o nueve armas blancas aparecieron detrás de él y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor suyo. Solo había una espada, el resto eran dagas o puñales. El dios sonrió fascinado con el brillo de las hojas, tomando ocasionalmente uno que otro puñal para verlo más de cerca antes de soltarlo para ver otro. Por fin tomó su gladius, la que parecía saber manejar a la perfección por mero instinto, luego el puñal de hoja curva, haciendo algunos ejercicios con ambas, antes de dejarlas flotando alrededor suyo otra vez.

Parecía que las armas respondían a órdenes silenciosas del pequeño dios, tenían una suerte de pensamiento propio. Tintineaban cuando el chiquillo tomaba alguna y practicaba algunos movimientos, incluso servían como improvisados contrincantes para ayudar al dios a mejorar su técnica. El muchacho estaba tranquilo y parecía estar pasando un buen rato.

Al estar en calma sus armas desaparecieron. Miró hacia el interior de la caverna de la que se decía era una de las entradas de Xibalbá. No recordaba como había llegado tan lejos, ni como volver tampoco. Aquél ángel moreno, Odiseo, le había dicho que se pusiera a salvo y había obedecido, aunque a ratos preocupado por quien trataba de salvaguardar su vida. Pasó varias horas huyendo en círculos por la ciudad hasta que de improviso (y tras un particular ataque que Odiseo había desviado justo a tiempo) encendió su cosmo y se sintió como teletransportado tan lejos de donde estaba que, cuando se detuvo, vomitó de lo lindo. Apareció en otra localidad en donde hasta el idioma había cambiado, y por puro instinto había llegado caminando hasta ahí.

En algún punto de esa caminata se había encontrado los duraznos.

Desde el fondo de esa caverna se entraba directamente al Xibalbá. Allá abajo, en aquellos reinos de muerte, habían violentado a su mamá. No entendía el concepto, pero lo aborrecía por instinto y con particular virulencia. La consecuencia más evidente de aquello era él, y no le extrañaba que nadie lo quisiera. Allá abajo estaba el origen del dolor de su mamá.

Una imagen pasó delante de sus ojos, apoderándose de sus sentidos, descontrolada y como originada por alucinaciones psicotrópicas. Pronto adquirió matices de profecía. En aquella visión observó un trono con dos cuerpos momificados y sin sus cabezas. Uno estaba más decaído que el otro, como más _muerto_ , pero ambos le causaron repulsión. Se vio a sí mismo mucho más pequeño, como si fuera de goma y muy muerto, como si nunca hubiera podido respirar, flotando encima de las momias gracias a unos vapores (cuyo origen no pudo determinar) que de alguna manera lo derretían, cayendo sus restos sobre las momias, regenerándolas al mismo tiempo.

La visión acabó… y él sintió un dolor en el corazón. Su concepción había sido forzada a su madre con el único fin de ser un ingrediente más en la regeneración de esas dos momias. No se suponía que su mamá lo dejara vivir, pero ahí estaba, de pie ante la entrada al Xibalbá, con una vida que nunca debió tener. Por haber respirado fuera del cuerpo de Artemisa, por haber nacido, había arruinado los planes de su padre y toda su maldita estirpe.

Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. ¿Había trastocado esos planes? JA. ¡Y los arruinaría aún más! Se vengaría. ¡Solo necesitaba cinco minutos y les daría una real razón para que quisieran matarlo con ganas!

Elevó su cosmo y empuñó las manos, asumiendo una posición defensiva. Era un dios mestizo: podía morir, lo querían matar y él se dejaría sin problemas (no había propósito alguno para que siguiera vivo), PERO primero tenía que vengar a su madre. Hacer que los esfuerzos de su padre por traerlo a este mundo fueran aun más en vano. ¡Iría hasta las momias y las destruiría! Las incapacitaría a las dos por los siglos venideros, aniquilando toda posibilidad que alguien más pudiera revivirlas.

Al menos tenía un propósito que cumplir. Dando pasos seguros y a medida que lo cubría su kamei, a excepción del tocado, el chiquillo se adentró en el Xibalbá.

…

No se dio cuenta como un par de ojos lo vigilaba no tan lejos. Éstos se entrecerraron llenos de curiosidad.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Artemisa.**

 _Dos días después. 6 de noviembre._

"¡Ese Hombre No Tiene Corazón! ¡Por Una Vez Que Le Pido Piedad y No Cede! ¿Qué Clase de Piedra Tiene Latiéndole en el Pecho?"

Artemisa irrumpió en su despacho, seguida de sus ángeles quienes, preocupados, la vieron como sujetaba y lanzaba un par de cojines lejos. Su cosmo estaba irritado y si bien ya no se sentía mal, se percibía algo enfermito. Teseo y Touma intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pero mantuvieron la calma. Odiseo seguía buscando el rastro del pequeño principito y todavía no comunicaba muchas novedades.

"Zeus no es mi dios favorito en estos momentos." Gruñó Touma entre dientes. Teseo le dio un codazo.

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices!" Exclamó Teseo entre dientes. "Sabes que Zeus es sensible como menopáusica sin tratamiento y no tolera bien esos comentarios, el muy mugre."

"¡¿Y me dices a mi que tenga cuidado, Teseo?! Pfffft. Redefine tu concepto."

Touma se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo. Artemisa estaba con las manos empuñadas y hervía de rabia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y llevaba la procesión bien por dentro en su fuero interno. Había sido mamá hacía tres días, pero no había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de ver a su pequeñito, quien no solo nació crecido, sino que estaba en algún lugar del mundo solo, con miedo, expuesto a que lo fulminara su abuelo y quizás pensando que ella no lo quería o alguna tontera por el estilo. ¿Y ella? Culpándose porque apenas esa mañana se había podido poner de pie, sin haber movido un dedo por tratar de protegerlo. ¿Y qué pasaba? Volvía al Olimpo dispuesta a pedir un poco de clemencia para su hijo, de **rogarle** a Zeus que no lo lastimara y su padre insistía en lo mismo que le dijera meses antes.

¡Ella! ¡Rogando! ¿Cuándo se había visto? No le había molestado arrojarse a los pies de Zeus y suplicar por la vida de Janus, pero sus lágrimas fueron ignoradas. ¡Había visto madres llorar por menos y aun así conseguir clemencia para sus hijos! ¿Qué tenía de diferente la vida del suyo?

¿Cómo es que podía amarlo tanto sin verlo?

Recordó a Niobe de pronto… se le contrajo el corazón. Los alaridos que pegó aquella mujer resonaban por toda su memoria con todo un nuevo significado que le helaba la sangre.

De coraje pateó el sillón que tenía al frente y se tapó la cara, llorando en silencio.

"Zeus me dijo que Janus estaría a salvo si se quedaba conmigo." Dijo al cabo de un rato, con más templanza de la que creía tener. "No me molesta, pero no puedo mantenerlo pegado a mi falda toda la vida… tiene que vivir la suya, ser libre. Mientras no logre que Zeus perdone a mi hijo, no estaré tranquila." Artemisa reprimió un puchero. "De todos modos, no quiero volver a hablar con mi padre en un buen tiempo. ¿Alguna noticia de Odiseo?"

"Ninguna todavía."

"¿Avances con el Santuario en Éfeso?"

"Logré adelantar la activación tres días, señorita." Respondió Teseo. "No puedo forzar más las invocaciones a riesgo de que todo se arruine y tengamos que esperar más tiempo." Touma permanecía en silencio.

"Iré a mis habitaciones. Necesito estar sola." Sin voltearse a verlos, la diosa salió de su despacho caminando con firme elegancia, alejándose despacio.

Los dos ángeles dejaron escapar un suspiro de angustia cuando notaron que la diosa se había alejado lo suficiente. Teseo apretó los dientes y los puños, Touma azotó el primer cojín que pilló contra el suelo, tratando de liberar la frustración que sentía. Caminó hacia el ventanal en donde se detuvo, con una mano en su cadera y la otra tallándose la cara, tratando de reprimir el huracán de emociones que se le arremolinaba en las tripas. Finalmente terminó por resoplar y cruzarse de brazos.

No tenía derecho alguno, lo sabía, pero la preocupación que sentía se lo comía vivo. En esos meses se había acostumbrado a la pequeña presencia del principito revoloteándole alrededor suyo, incluso había aprendido a jugar con ella. Había visto crecer la panza de Artemisa y él llenarse de orgullo al ver que el niño parecía crecer bien y a la diosa regodearse de ello. ¡Había estado tan intranquila! Apretó los dientes. ¡Artemisa debería haber tenido el embarazo más tranquilo y feliz del mundo! pero no fue así: la mitad del Olimpo se había encargado de reprocharle el haber conservado al pequeño dios, mientras que la otra la atosigaba con atenciones. La hicieron sentir culpable de preferir a su bebé y algunos hasta le habían retirado el saludo. ¡Encima no le podía decir que él sí quería al niño! Porque sí, lo quería demasiado tal vez. Lo adoraba como si fuera propio, porque lo había percibido casi desde el principio, había jugado con su pequeña presencia, éste se había refugiado tanto en él como en Artemisa. Estuvo atento a sus progresos y a cada patada que le dio a su madre. ¡TAMPOCO podía hacer nada al respecto! ¿Qué derecho tenía él de sentir sentimientos paternales hacia ese pequeño dios? NINGUNO. Era demasiado joven además, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de sentirse padre de un niño ajeno a su edad?

NO PODÍA tomar ese rol con el pequeño. La diosa no querría que un mortal como él asumiera ese papel. Moría de ganas, pero no… no podía. Del mismo modo que no podía actuar sobre sus sentimientos y corresponder lo que Artemisa tanto le profesaba. Él era un mortal, amar a una diosa de esa manera estaba vedado, eso era tragedia en espera. Eventualmente se aburriría de él y tampoco podía permitir que ella se rebajara por estar con su mortal alma.

Era la única mujer que amaría en su vida. Pero nunca haría nada. Ella era una diosa… él no.

… ¡Maldita Fuera La Sangre de Quicxic Por Haberla Profanado de Ese Modo!

"Sé que sobra decirlo, Touma." Teseo le puso una mano en el hombro. "Pero Odiseo realmente se está esforzando en encontrar al principito."

"Todos nos estamos esforzando." Gruñó.

"Pero los dos sabemos que te duele especialmente." Le dijo muy serio, y lo miró grave, como si no quisiera permitirle hablar. No obstante Touma no dijo nada. "Somos mucho más viejos que tú, hemos visto el rol principalísimo que has tomado con el niño: es tu hijito, se nota a leguas."

"No sé de qué hablas, Teseo, te estás haciendo ideas." Reclamó Touma muy serio, aunque el corazón se le aceleró bastante. Teseo le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

"… Tu niño estará bien." Le dijo en un amable y sensible susurro. Touma sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se sacudió sin saber si estaba molesto o agradecido por el apoyo.

"¡Deja de hablar así! No corresponde que lo hagas, no es mi lugar."

"Lo que tú digas. Iré a ver cómo va Éfeso."

Teseo le dio una última palmada en la espalda y se alejó en silencio, dejando a Touma solo con sus pensamientos. El ángel gruñó, pero sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a dar pisotones en dirección de las habitaciones de Artemisa, tratando de sofocar la angustia con cada paso que daba. Ya había pasado mucho rato sola y nunca confiaría de nuevo en la seguridad del Olimpo. Entró apenas anunciándose y en seguida vio a la diosa, sentada en el sofá, apresurándose a dejar a su lado un chal.

"Te tardaste mortal." Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Touma se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella.

"Llego cuando tengo que hacerlo no más." Le retrucó cruzándose de brazos. El ángel le señaló el chal. "Creí que no ibas a tejerle nada…"

"No lo tejí yo, fue Athena. Me lo regaló hace unas semanas atrás."

"Bueno… eso prueba dos cosas." Touma estiró la mano y tomó el tejido, para revisarlo. "Sigues sin tener paciencia para las manualidades y Athena realmente está despertando su esencia divina, porque esto está lindo."

"Bah. Hago unos nudos fenomenales. ¡Sé poner trampas y desarmarlas! Lo mismo, yo sola arreglo mi arco…"

"Pero con las manualidades de señorita eres un desastre. Aunque podrías intentar con el macramé: ya sabes, por lo de los nudos."

"… mortal insolente."

"La verdad no más digo."

"¿Y tú como sabes qué es el macramé?"

"Tengo mis métodos."

Artemisa tomó un extremo del chal con la intención de quitárselo, pero Touma no lo soltó del todo, por lo que se contentó con aferrar su esquina. De ese modo ambos terminaron aferrando el tejido, notando lo enorme que en verdad era. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron en aparente calma. Así fue que Artemisa descubrió como Touma miraba de reojo su abdomen, como echando de menos su panza. Se mordió el labio, confundida y dolida. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba el chal y se cruzaba de brazos, en un esfuerzo por aliviar el dolor que sentía en los pechos.

"¿Te duelen mucho, Artemisa?" Preguntó Touma algo sonrojado, al notar el gesto de la diosa.

"Es bastante molesto… pero no quiero cortar la leche…"

"¿Puedes controlar eso a voluntad?"

"Sí… soy una diosa. Claro que puedo."

"No creo que la necesite… la leche me refiero. El niño está grande."

Artemisa se encogió de hombros y pareció bajar unos centímetros, sin responderle. Lo miró de costado, anhelando que la abrazara, y hasta sintiéndose ingenua por ansiar tal contacto, pero no hizo nada por solucionar eso, esperando que naciera de él iniciar el contacto. Lo respetaba demasiado como para imponerle nada, aunque siempre había dejado en claro que lo amaba. ¿Por qué no podía amar a su mortal elegido? ¿Por qué Touma no le correspondía? Hubiera roto su voto por él y feliz de la vida…

"Pero no quiero cortarla…" Dijo en un susurro. "Janus no ha comido nada que yo sepa… debe tener frío. ¡Ni siquiera debería haber nacido! Es muy prematuro…" Mientras más hablaba más bajaba el volumen de su voz.

Se abrazó a sí misma. Tanto que le atormentaba el nacimiento de su hijo, no por ella, sino por las circunstancias dadas. Ya había tenido una concepción horrible, su progenitor solo buscaba asesinarlo, ella misma había dudado si lo quería o no, Zeus y su propio hermano querían matarlo, y encima… nacía en medio de un combate, armado, solo con el afán de protegerla. Desde el mismo principio había fallado en proveer para él un lugar seguro y contenido donde pudiera crecer, jugar y hacer travesuras, como todo niño sano.

¡Cuánto hubiera deseado que Zeus lo hubiera aceptado! Que hubiera sido abuelo chocho, como lo era con las gemelas de Hades y Perséfone; que Apolo, su propio mellizo, se comportara como el tío que era, tal como ella había sido con sus propios sobrinos. Ella misma hubiera querido estar extasiada de felicidad cuando supo que estaba esperando familia, pero no… su primera actitud fue asco, luego indiferencia, luego deber. Solo comenzó a entusiasmarse y a quererlo en serio a medida que lo conocía y se empeñaba en defenderlo, cuando percibió las primeras patadas… ¡Era tan dulce! ¿Cómo podían decir que Janus era un engendro del mal?

"Debe creer que lo odio… y aún así nació para defenderme." Murmuró apenas en un susurró. "Si algo le pasa me va a doler más a mi que a él. ¡Si se muere, me muero con él!"

"Sé que es momento de decir algo épico, pero no sé qué." Confesó Touma mirándola a la cara. Le tomó las manos. "Tampoco te diré que te calmes… Eso irrita."

Touma bajó la cabeza y las defensas por un instante. Por instantes dejó escapar lo preocupado que estaba, en la forma de un doloroso suspiro que no pasó desapercibido.

"Cierto… ¡Qué insensible soy!" Susurró Artemisa con súbita empatía y los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. ¡Qué ganas tuvo de abrazar al pelirrojo y aliviar su tristeza!

"¿Huh?"

"También estás tan preocupado como yo… no me mientas, _Tomás_."

"¡El nombre es _Touma_! Y estoy tan preocupado como…" Comenzó diciendo, pero se interrumpió cuando Artemisa le tomó la mano y se la puso sobre su barriga. "… Sí lo estoy." Reconoció con la voz en un hilo, reprimiendo a fuerza un puchero. Artemisa le sonrió con enamorada ternura.

"Se ponía muy contento y juguetón cuando escuchaba tu voz. Se sosegaba una enormidad cuando ponías la mano sobre mi panza. Creo que le gustaba mucho cuando tamborileabas los dedos." Artemisa tragó saliva, atreviéndose a poner su mano sobre la mejilla de Touma. "A veces me daba la impresión que se refugiaba contigo cuando se asustaba, o que te buscaba con el cosmo…"

"¡…!"

"… y así caigo en cuenta que eres el único que lo quiso desde el mismo principio." Murmuró la diosa entre pucheros. Touma recuperó la mano y sacudió la cabeza molesto, como tratando de reprimir sus emociones. Pestañeó veloz y se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Cómo no quererlo si es hijo tuyo!" Touma sonrió de costado. "Y no fui el único que lo quiso desde el principio. Teseo y Odiseo también, ¡Y tú misma!"

"¡Yo dudé!"

"¡Porque no te dabas cuenta que lo querías! Si realmente no lo hubieras querido, habrías permitido que el señor Apolo lo eliminase cuando tuvo la oportunidad."

Aquella verdad tomó a Artemisa por sorpresa, pero no alcanzó a decir nada. Touma aprovechó su perplejidad para sujetar su cabeza y besarla en la mejilla, gesto que les devolvió a ambos el alma al cuerpo, al menos durante los breves instantes que duró. Y hablando de aprovecharse del pánico, la diosa tomó la oportunidad de acurrucarse contra el costado de Touma y abrazarlo, siendo cobijada por él.

"… me besaste la mejilla…" Susurró Artemisa con timidez. "Nunca lo habías hecho."

"Siempre hay una primera vez." Respondió Touma algo nervioso, y tratando de aparentar calma. Le acarició los cabellos. "No me gusta verte triste, me dan ganas de golpear gente."

"Jejejeje…" La diosa se acurrucó más en su abrazo. Se ruborizó un poco con la cercanía. "Eres cruel conmigo, me das estas muestras y luego me dejas sin nada…" De a poco se soltó de Touma y le miró a la cara. "… ¿Por qué tan ambiguo?"

"Sabes de sobra mis motivos, Agrotera" Le dijo Touma con firmeza. "Soy capaz de arrancarme la sangre por ti, pero…"

"Te amo, Touma… ¿por qué no me dejas quererte?"

"¡Porque eres una diosa! Mereces algo mejor que un mortal como yo. Te aburrirías rápido de mi, más con el carácter que tengo." Le dijo con toda franqueza. "Las cosas son como son." Añadió volviendo a refugiarla en sus brazos.

"¡No es justo!" Protestó Artemisa sin querer soltar a Touma. ¡Quería estar con él! En serio lo amaba, lo que sentía por él no era un capricho, pero ¿cómo lo convencía?

¿Y si renunciaba a su divinidad y se convertía en una simple mortal? ¿La querría de ese modo? El corazón se le estrechó y tuvo un mal latido. Aunque podía hacer eso sin ningún problema, eso implicaría dejar a Janus vulnerable y nada aseguraba…

 **TOC. TOC. TOC.**

Sintieron que llamaban a la puerta. Ambos dieron un respingo y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso traían noticias? Touma le hizo una seña a Artemisa y caminó hacia la puerta, que abrió con calma, aunque no en su totalidad. Una de las ninfas al servicio de aquellas estancias hizo una leve venia con su cabeza.

"¡Señor Touma! La señora Leto espera en el recibidor. Viene con la señora Hestia: preguntan si la señora Artemisa puede recibirlas." Le dijo la ninfa. "¿Está la señora dispuesta o les doy las excusas del caso?"

Touma miró hacia atrás por breves instantes. Se sonrojó al ver como la diosa asentía con calma.

"Irá en un momento, Melissa. Diles que la esperen unos minutos." Le dijo Touma. "Ofréceles alguna bebida caliente mientras tanto."

"Como no señor."

La ninfa hizo una rápida y graciosa reverencia antes de salir a pasitos veloces de regreso con las diosas mayores. Touma cerró la puerta y, algo ruborizado, carraspeó mientras miraba del techo al suelo, sintiéndose muy incómodo de pronto y sin saber para donde voltear.

"Ay, mi mamá… me extrañaba que no viniera." Artemisa dudó algunos instantes y se dispuso a salir.

"Err… yo me cambiaría la blusa." Le dijo Touma, señalando con timidez la ropa de la diosa.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Y es un vestido entero, no una simple…" Artemisa se ajustó sus prendas por inercia, aunque pronto se dio cuenta a qué se refería Touma: tenía la parte de arriba del vestido bien mojada con leche. Se encendió como un semáforo y cruzó los brazos para taparse. "Ooooh. Ya veo."

"El verde te queda muy bien. No es mala sugerencia con este frío, si es que quieres seguir usando vestidos."

Artemisa solo le respondió con una sonrisa a medias antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a su armario. Touma se quedó en su lugar, tentado de seguirla, pero se contuvo. En vez, prefirió salir de la habitación, para no tentar al destino. Y no es que se estuviera pasando películas en la cabeza, simplemente fue una impresión que tuvo.

¿Y si la ayudaba a aliviar la presión en…? **¡AAAAAARGH!** Sacudió la cabeza con ferocidad y se pasó los dedos por los cabellos. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrían esos pensamientos justo ahora?! ¡Estaba mal de la cabeza! ¡No podía estar pensando así! Bufó molesto y resopló bastante, sin poder bajar el violento rubor que le decoraba la totalidad de la cara. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Sí. Mejor salía.

Porque era lo mejor, ¿no?

Necesitaba una ducha fría.

* * *

 **Xibalbá. Casa del Calor.**

 _Tres días después. 9 de noviembre. 13:34 horas._

"El chamaco ese no es malo." Afirmó Mictlantecuhtli. "Claro que el muy mugre nos tuvo corriendo por todo el Xibalbá buscando quién sabe qué cosa, pero no es una entidad malvada, si me lo preguntan."

Quetzalcóatl y Huitzilopochtli se miraron unos instantes y asintieron encontrándole la razón al señor del Mictlán. Días atrás la serpiente emplumada, cuando iba en camino a ver a Hestia al Olimpo, fue contactada por Tláloc: mientras paseaba por Guatemala solo porque podía (en verdad su esposa Chalchiuhtlicue lo había enviado a comprar unos dulces típicos de la zona que se le antojaban), la presencia de un cosmo divino demasiado nuevo para su gusto había llamado la atención. Al ir en su busca, se encontró con el pequeño dios mestizo ante una de las entradas al Xibalbá, comiendo duraznos y jugando con sus cuchillos. La escena le había enternecido un montón, tanto que le dieron ganas de lanzar una tormenta eléctrica en alguna ciudad cercana, pero se contuvo. Estaba meditando aquello cuando el muchacho, decidido, entró al Xibalbá.

Hubiera ido tras los pasos del chiquillo, pues se le hacía demasiado ingenuo y joven como para aventurarse solo al Xibalbá, pero de pronto no solo se acordó que no había conseguido el encargo de su esposa, sino que estaba con el tiempo ajustado. Prefirió avisarle a Quetzalcóatl al respecto, pues en verdad no podía hacer rabiar de nuevo a Chalchiuhtlicue, no tan pronto. Claro que le llegó chanclazo de todos modos cuando le contó el motivo de su retraso ( _¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar solo al pequeño en el Xibalbá, dios desnaturalizado?!_ habría bramado su esposa).

Quetzalcóatl había cambiado planes y se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia el Xibalbá, arrastrando con él a Huitzilopochtli, quien iba de camino al Inframundo. Rastrear al nene había sido más difícil de lo esperado, pero no imposible: el pequeño dios dejó un simpático desastre a su paso, que evidenciaba por donde había pasado, terminando de destruir lo que el ataque de los espectros meses antes había dejado en pie, y reduciendo a astillas a los pocos esqueletos errantes que vagaban por la selva de jícaros, usando demasiado cosmo en el camino. En el camino se toparon con Mictlantecuhtli, señor del vecino Mictlán, quien estaba explorando el Xibalbá para asegurarse que no habían vuelto los señores que faltaban y para anexarse el territorio en compensación por los daños sufridos. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se unió a la búsqueda, la que por cierto les tomó un par de días.

Preocupante era, y en esto coincidían los tres dioses, que el pequeño estaba usando cosmo de manera indiscriminada, tanto para cumplir su objetivo de destruir al Xibalbá como para no retrasar su edad, lo que le resultaba a medias. Eso era peligrosísimo.

"Hijo de cazadora. Sabe ocultar su rastro por instinto." Comentó Huitzilopochtli. "¡Cómo me hubiera gustado a mi poder retroceder en edad cuando nací!"

"Destruyó a Hun–Camé." Dijo Quetzalcóatl. "¿Qué les hizo a sus cuerpos?"

Janus parecía tener unos cuatro o cinco años. Estaba sentado en el suelo, cruzado de piernas y con cortes en los brazos. Miraba lleno de pena a las dos momias decapitadas de Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé, las cuales se desintegraban poco a poco, humeando sin remedio. Los cuerpos se estaban destruyendo, haciendo imposible toda regeneración.

"En todo este tiempo, destruir esas momias había sido imposible."

"Hay un ritual para revivir un dios en el estado en que se encontraban esos dos, cuando se han perdido las cabezas." Comenzó Mictlantecuhtli. "Implica el sacrificio de un dios muerto no nacido, de esencia inmortal. Se deben conseguir su cuerpo, asegurarse que no sobreviva fuera de la matriz y junto con un hechizo específico, otros ingredientes y mucho mal yuyu, se debe rociar al dios que se busca revivir con la sangre y las entrañas del dios sacrificado…"

"Eso es asqueroso, Mictlantecuhtli. ¡Y yo pido sacrificios humanos!" Rezongó Huitzilopochtli. "¿O sea que aun destruyendo las cabezas de Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé existía posibilidad de revivirlos?"

"Exacto. Este ritual que les digo funciona en un tris… en teoría, claro: nunca he sabido que lo hayan puesto en práctica." Dijo aquél dios de muertos. "Es difícil conseguir un dios muerto no nacido de esencia inmortal. Lo último es lo que se hace complicado, considerando que de este lado de las cosmogonías todos podemos morir."

"Por esto violaron a la señorita Artemisa. Ella le dio la esencia inmortal a su pequeño. Al ser hijo de un señor de Xibalbá lo haría mortal, pero por el lado materno…" Siseó Quetzalcóatl entre dientes. "Asquerosos infames: ¡Contaban Con Que Artemisa Abortara!"

"Si toma de la Ambrosía el chamaco podría convertirse en inmortal propiamente tal." Añadió Mictlantecuhtli, como quien no quiere la cosa, pensando en voz alta.

"Eso no explica qué acaba de pasar aquí." Huitzilopochtli pareció olfatear el aire. "Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé han desaparecido de la existencia por completo… Quicxic de Xibalbá ya debió haberse dado cuenta a estas alturas."

"¿Ese mismo rito que les hablé? Creo, tengo que confirmarlo, que implicaba que si el ingrediente principal llegaba a respirar y por vengar la afrenta a su vida dejaba caer su sangre sobre el cuerpo que se quería revivir… anularía esa posibilidad por siempre." Mictlantecuhtli se rascó la nuca. "Pfffft. Considerando como humean esas dos momias en estos momentos, supongo que esa parte era muy cierta."

Tanto la serpiente emplumada como el colibrí del sur parpadearon perplejos, a lo que Mictlantecuhtli se encogió de hombros. Pronto Huitzilopochtli hinchó pecho y puso las manos en las caderas. Sonrió satisfecho.

"¡El Chamaco Me Cae Bien! Mira al extremo que llegó por cuidar de su madre. ¡Entre prematuros nos comprendemos y apoyamos!"

"Sí, como no." Quetzalcóatl relajó los brazos. "Hay que llevar a ese niño con su madre, será mejor: la pobre está colgada de las lámparas por no saber cómo está su escuincle."

La serpiente emplumada caminó a paso tranquilo y casual se dejó caer sentado junto al nene, quien tenía el rostro perdido de lágrimas y tierra. Janus se limpió la cara con el revés de su manga. Tenía un ojo morado y varios arañazos por todo el cuerpo, pero nada grave ni de cuidado. Absorbió aire sonoramente por la nariz. Quetzalcóatl le sonrió amable y lo despeinó un poco.

"Tienes la misma mirada que tu mami." Le dijo con conocimiento de causa. Janus abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Qué haces tan lejos, cachorro?"

El dios mestizo hizo un puchero, jugueteando con sus manos y gesticulando con los brazos, señalando su garganta, tratando de hacer sonidos. Quetzalcóatl le dio un juguetón pellizco en la nariz.

"Vas a tener que aprender a hablar con el tiempo, cachorro. Creo que no pensaste en vocalizar cuando naciste, ¿verdad?"

Janus negó con la cabeza, y la bajó en señal de vergüenza. Se puso a hacer dibujos en el suelo, con las mejillas bien infladas, y pronto su respiración dio a entender que sollozaba. La serpiente emplumada suspiró y tomó uno de los brazos del pequeño, para ver los cortes que se había hecho en la piel con el afán de sacarse sangre. La herida era muy limpia, regular y profunda. Apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar.

"¿Con qué te hiciste esta herida?" Le preguntó mientras lo curaba con su cosmo. "¡Cachorro! Usaste un montón de cosmo aquí. Tienes que descansar, no has comido nada…"

El niño le miró avergonzado. Se palpó la panza como indicando que sí había comido, pero sobre su cosmo no hizo mucho. Le dio la impresión a Quetzalcóatl que eso no le preocupaba para nada. Ladeó la cabeza: este niño estaba muy ansioso, pero en verdad no lo culpaba. Tomó su otro brazo y cerró la otra herida.

"¿Sabes que tienes un nombre, verdad?" Le preguntó con calma. El niño asintió. "¡Adivina esto! Yo sé cuál es." Como si fuera un pajarillo, Janus ladeó la cabeza. Quetzalcóatl le guiñó un ojo. "Tu tía abuela Hestia me contó que tu mamá le dijo que tu nombre es Janus." Asombrado, el niño sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. "Pero no me gusta. ¿Te puedo decir _Juanito_?" Ante los ojos preguntones que le pusieron, el dios sonrió y estiró su mano, tomando la del pequeño. "Mucho gusto don Juanito. Mi nombre es Quetzalcóatl. PERO… si no lo puedes pronunciar, con _Quetz_ me conformo."

Al niño le brillaron los ojos, llenos de travesura sana. Quetzalcóatl se aliviaba cada vez más con cada minuto que pasaba junto al pequeño: su esencia no era malvada, era un niño normal, sano y quizás tremendamente travieso… ya tenía una pequeña gran hazaña en su registro: haber destruido la posibilidad que tenían Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé para revivir ya le había asegurado su lugar en el panteón maya.

"Juanito… ¿No te gustaría ir con tu mami? Te echa mucho de menos. Te están buscando con ahínco."

Juanito miró a Quetzalcóatl a medio camino del terror. Se alejó de él un par de metros, hiperventilando de miedo. Le costó sosegar su respiración y hasta elevó dos chispazos de cosmo. Negó con la cabeza…

 _"…_ _le hago daño… no."_ Le dijo por cosmonet.

"Tú no le haces daño. ¿Quién te dijo eso?" Preguntó Quetzalcóatl con cautela.

 _"…_ _soy su deshonra…"_

"Eres su orgullo. Vamos cachorro: ¿En serio no quieres estar con tu mami? ¿No quieres que te apapache? Te puedo llevar…"

El niño se hizo bola y se largó a llorar. Quetzalcóatl suspiró al verlo, pero tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el chiquillo, dándole espacio para que se desahogara. Notó que el muchacho algo planeaba y eso le dio mala espina. ¡Seguía sin poder detectar maldad! Aunque sí mucha decisión. Juanito, tallándose los ojos, se acercó a Quetzalcóatl, con ojos llenos de preguntas.

"¿Tengo razón o no?" Le preguntó. El niño asintió lloroso y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Quetzalcóatl lo tomó en brazos y dejó que Janus lo abrazara. Él mismo lo apapachó un poco. "No pasa nada, cachorro. En seguida te llevo con tu mamá."

"Tiene la misma debilidad que los señores de Xibalbá. Si quema su cosmo indiscriminadamente, habrá un segundo en el que será vulnerable. También puede morir." Dijo Mictlantecuhtli. Este dios entrecerró los ojos. "Se está exponiendo innecesariamente."

"Lo sé, me percaté de lo mismo." Afirmó Quetzalcóatl. "También ha usado un montón de cosmo y apenas ha comido fruta. Me preocupa sobremanera."

"Salgamos. Este lugar me irrita los nervios y me dan ganas de golpear cosas." Dijo Huitzilopochtli. "Además me encantaría ir a ver finalmente a Phantasos."

"Bah." Dijo Mictlantecuhtli. "Síganme, conozco un atajo fuera de aquí."

Los tres dioses se pusieron en marcha por un camino distinto al que habían tomado hasta ese entonces. Janus se aferró a las ropas de Quetzalcóatl. Ciertamente no quería ir al Olimpo, le aterraba esa idea, pero sentía que tenía que ir allí. Ya había eliminado a las momias, nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué había hecho, pero lo hizo, ¡No Volverían A Molestar A Su Mamá!, y eso a él le bastaba, por lo que ahora seguía la segunda parte…

… tenía que pedirle perdón a su mamá… por los malos ratos que tuvo que pasar por su culpa… y lo más importante de todo…

Tenía que llegar hasta la presencia de Apolo o Zeus.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Comienza un Día de Locos._**

 _…_ _Las mejillas las tenía algo_ _azuladas_ _y se llevó las manos a la boca como quien reprime una arcada. Se levantó del regazo de Hestia y dio unos pasos, sin dejar de taparse la boca y temblando para resistir el impulso de vomitar sin mucho éxito, pues instantes después… no pudo contenerse. Los dos adultos lo observaron con atención, aunque Hestia corrió a socorrerlo…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** He aquí que he vuelto de la tierra de No Internet y me encontré con que esta página mostró de golpe todas las reviews, lo cual me hace feliz, pues pude agradecérselas en persona. Las que quedaron a la mitad, considérenlas respondidas en unos instantes. Sobre el capítulo… pues ahí tienen al principito, recorriendo el mundo y decidido a vengar la honra de su madre. Heredó la testarudez del lado materno por lo visto… al menos estuvo más seguro de lo que él mismo creía, pues lo estaban cuidando. Ahora, Artemisa sigue muriendo de preocupación y Zeus está alcanzando nuevos niveles de imbecilidad. A propósito, ya lo dije en el FB, y lo vuelvo a repetir por aquí: estoy juntando información sobre Guatemala aparte de la que me pueda dar Wikipedia y las páginas de turismo para la miniserie de Radamanthys, así que si alguien quiere compartir algunos datos que no sean tan fríos como los de las páginas mencionadas, son más que bienvenidos (sobre todo platos y postres típicos). Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

A Apolo le va a doler, **Yamid** , por eso no te preocupes. Ooooooh, ahora entiendo. Pues sí, Touma adora hacer eso; este muchacho le gustan las experiencias extremas, el tipo vive al límite. Igual Artemisa se lo tolera un montón: otros han sido carbonizados por menos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Xibalbá:** En la mitología maya Xibalbá o Xib'alb'a (en quiché: Xibalbá, 'Lugar oculto''xibil, ocultar'), nombre del inframundo. Es el mundo subterráneo regido por las divinidades de la enfermedad y la muerte: Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé. Forma parte importante dentro del ciclo mítico de los gemelos Hunahpú e Ixbalanqué narrado en Popol Vuh de los mayas quichés. Una de las entradas (no es la única) a este reino era una caverna cercana a la localidad de Alta Verapaz, en las cercanías de Cobán, Guatemala… así que me tomé una pequeña licencia artística.

 **Mictlán:** Es uno de los inframundos mexicas. Al Mictlán sólo iban aquellos que morían de muerte natural, fueran señores o macehuales, sin distinción de rango ni riquezas, o de enfermedades que no tenían un carácter sagrado, el muerto debería de atravesar nueve regiones, de las cuales se descenderían simbólicamente como lo hace el Dios Sol Tonatiuh todos las noches dentro de las fauces del señor y señora de la tierra, Tlaltecuhtli y Tlalcíhuatl, el inframundo, con sus nueve regiones que forman la travesía dentro del submundo con obstáculos específicos que expresan niveles de putrefacción y tormentos tanatomórficos que padecen los muertos en su regresión orgánica después de cuatro años, y ya cuando los muertos alcanzaban lograr atravesar los infiernos, sí es que lo lograban, estos podrían liberar su alma, su tonalli, logrando así el descanso anhelado ante la presencia de Mictlantecuhtli y Mictecacíhuatl, el señor y la señora de la muerte, los regidores del inframundo.


	4. Cap 3: Comienza un Día de Locos

_Quetzalcóatl llegó con el principito al Olimpo y desde el mismo principio causó todo un alboroto entre los dioses. Mientras algunos lo reciben con los brazos abiertos, otros no… Artemisa logra verlo unos instantes y Touma tiene la suerte de abrazarlo… pero Janus se les escapa y decide ir directo con su tío Apolo._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Uuuuuh, está por comenzar un alboroto en el Olimpo como no lo tienen desde hace un buen par de milenios. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Comienza un Día de Locos**

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Hestia.**

 _10 de noviembre. 8:00 horas._

"¡Señor Quetzalcóatl!" Exclamó Hestia al verlo, sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía de emoción, más al ver a quién llevaba en brazos.

"¡Mi Bella Señora!" La saludó la serpiente emplumada, acomodando su carga. "¿Ves Juanito? Te dije que es muy linda."

Hestia se les acercó en un instante, dándoles un abrazo a los dos antes que Quetzalcóatl tuviera la oportunidad de dejar al niño en el suelo. Janus (o _Juanito_ como le decía la serpiente emplumada) seguía rondando los cinco años y miraba a Hestia con ojos grandes y expresivos, llenos de asombro, como evaluando si era o no segura.

"¡Qué ojos tienes, mi vida!" Le dijo Hestia al niño, acariciándole los cabellos. "¡La misma expresión despierta de Artemisa!" La diosa del fuego sonrió enternecida. "Pero de alguna manera tienes el brillo de asombro de Touma…"

Si aún era posible, al escuchar el nombre del ángel, Janus abrió los ojos todavía más, y se puso a buscar con la mirada, como esperando ver a Touma aparecer por algún rincón, pero cuando eso no ocurrió, suspiró abatido y bajó los hombros.

"Oh, mi vida." Hestia le arregló las ropas al pequeño, e inevitablemente terminó arreglando la camisa de Quetzalcóatl. Se empinó un poco y le besó a manera de saludo. "¿En qué andabas, señor?" Le preguntó sonriendo con modestia.

"Tuve que tomar un desvío, mi señora." Respondió con una propia, mientras dejaba al niño en el suelo, quien prontamente se refugió detrás de las piernas de Quetzalcóatl. "Encontré un cachorro perdido y decidí traerlo con su madre."

"¿Por qué no lo llevaste directo a las Estancias de Artemisa?" Hestia se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño, estirándole los brazos. "Ven aquí para que te vea, pequeñín."

Janus negó con la cabeza y más se escondió tras Quetzalcóatl. El dios le despeinó los cabellos y sonrió de costado, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que Hestia, consternada, se ponía en pie.

"Es tímido, mi señora. Desde que lo encontré hasta ahora no he percibido sino angustias en su cosmo. Tampoco ha comido otra cosa que no sean duraznos." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Claro, vomita la mitad de lo que come, pero bueno. Al menos algo retiene."

"Pero no tengo duraznos. ¡Tendríamos que ir con Deméter a ver si nos regala algunos!" Hestia volvió a inclinarse sobre el pequeño. "Tengo chocolate con avellanas…" Lo tentó con travesura.

"¡¿Para mí también?!" Preguntó Quetzalcóatl entusiasmado. Janus lo miró curioso por momentos antes de volverse a Hestia, abriendo la boca y señalando su interior, dando a entender que quería probar.

La diosa del fuego sonrió complacida y le dio una barra de chocolate a la serpiente emplumada, antes de sentarse en el suelo y, sacando otra, cortó un trocito que le ofreció a Janus. El pequeño estiró la mano y tomó el pedazo ofrecido, que se llevó en seguida a la boca. Sobra decir que el niño explotó en colores felices en cuanto probó la golosina y en seguida demandó el resto de la barra, para lo cual no solo salió de su refugio, sino que además se sentó en el regazo de su tía abuela para comer chocolate tranquilo y a gusto, conforme le trozaban la barra para que no se ahogara.

"Ni bien salimos del Xibalbá, me contactó Odiseo. Le hice saber que el niño estaba seguro. Me dijo que lo trajera aquí, porque las estancias de Artemisa están muy cerca de las de Apolo y el chamaco podría estar en peligro. Ya viene en camino: le llevábamos como unas doce horas de ventaja."

"¿Con quién estabas?" Preguntó Hestia, quien no dejaba de apapachar al pequeño.

"Con Huitzilopochtli y Mictlantecuhtli." Quetzalcóatl se sentó en el suelo, cruzado de piernas. "Es difícil salir del Xibalbá, toma al menos un día. Una vez fuera uno ya se puede mover uno a velocidad normal, pero hay que tener paciencia. Odiseo debería estar por llegar."

"Ya veo. Este niño necesita ir con su madre, si Zeus o Apolo lo descubren y Artemisa no está con él…" Hestia se mordió el labio y decidió llamar a una de sus sirvientas. "¡Danae!"

"El niño cuenta con mi protección, igual su madre. Si Zeus decide atacarlo, se las verá con alguien de su tamaño." Le dijo Quetzalcóatl muy serio. En eso, entró la sirvienta a la que Hestia había llamado.

"¿Llamó señora?" Preguntó la ninfa con respeto.

"Ve con pies veloces a las Estancias de Artemisa y úrgele a que venga con la mayor de las premuras. No acepto excusas. Insta a sus ángeles a que la traigan a rastras incluso." Le ordenó con tierna severidad. La ninfa le echó una rápida ojeada al niño en el regazo de su señora y tras una mueca de disgusto, asintió.

"Lo que la señora ordene." Dijo antes de salir corriendo a cumplir su misión, aunque no contenta.

Ambas deidades se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, como esperando que la ninfa se alejara a mayor distancia. Solo entonces Hestia suspiró apesadumbrada, pensando desde ya apartar a Danae de su servicio, mientras seguía cortándole pedacitos de chocolate al niño.

"Eres un encanto."

"¿Yo? ¡Gracias!" Bromeó Quetzalcóatl. "Me esfuerzo."

"¡Le decía al pequeño, señor Quetzalcóatl!" Reclamó Hestia con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de volverse al niño. "¿Cierto que te lo decía…? Oh oh…"

Janus había dejado de masticar y tenía el ceño fruncido. Las mejillas las tenía algo azuladas y se llevó las manos a la boca como quien reprime una arcada. Se levantó del regazo de Hestia y dio unos pasos, sin dejar de taparse la boca y temblando para resistir el impulso de vomitar sin mucho éxito, pues instantes después… no pudo contenerse. Los dos adultos lo observaron con atención, aunque Hestia corrió a socorrerlo en el acto, junto con una ninfa del servicio que se encontraba presta para atender a las visitas de su señora.

"Le pasa lo mismo con todo lo que come. Vomita: creo que le cuesta comer… eso sí, dale duraznos y vieras como se los traga. Los tolera mejor, pero de a poco: también los devuelve." Avisó Quetzalcóatl. "A Huitzilopochtli le pasaba algo parecido cuando nació."

"¡Pobrecito! ¡Qué tonta soy!: olvidé que está recién nacido y yo dándole chocolate." Se lamentó Hestia, mientras limpiaba la cara del niño, y revisándole la cara, dejando que la ninfa se encargara de lo demás. Tras peinarlo con los dedos comenzó a sobarle la espaldita, encendiendo su cosmo lo suficiente como para aliviar sus molestias. Fue entonces que la diosa notó que el cosmo divino del pequeño estaba como descargado. "Has usado mucho tu cosmo estos días, pequeñito."

Janus, algo menos azul, la miró con un puchero, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por lo visto se sentía mejor, así que comenzó a sacudirse las ropas. Hizo otra arcada, pero no vomitó, aunque faltó poco.

 **"¡Quiero al Engendro!"**

En ese momento, las estancias de Hestia se llenaron de un repentino y feroz cosmo. Apolo se dejó caer con todo dentro de la sala de estar de la diosa del fuego, y su llegada fue tan violenta que consiguió que no pocas de las ninfas al servicio de Hestia chillaran y salieran corriendo. Apolo no dudó ni un instante en avanzar peligrosamente hacia su tía, quien sujetó al niño de un brazo y lo empujó detrás de ella para protegerlo. Estaba lista para alejar físicamente a su sobrino fuera de su espacio personal, cuando Quetzalcóatl le hizo una llave y lo apartó lejos, botándolo al suelo. Apolo se levantó en el acto, dispuesto a atacar, pero no se movió ni medio milímetro: justo por delante de su nariz, casi rozando la piel, la espada de Quetzalcóatl se mantenía firme y la serpiente emplumada le dedicaba una mirada fiera. Las plumas de su tocado, como respondiendo a su ánimo, estaban de punta y parecían haber tomado colores aún más brillantes y amenazadores.

"No saco mis armas sin razón, ni las guardo sin honor. ¡Atrás criatura! No me hagas deshonrar la casa de mi amada anfitriona."

"Quetzalcóatl." Siseó Apolo, sin apagar del todo su cosmo.

"¡Apolo! ¿Qué Significa Esto? ¡¿Cómo Osas Entrar a mi Casa de Esta Manera?! Leto Se Va A Enterar." Se apuró en decir Hestia, quien estaba bien segura en los brazos de la serpiente emplumada.

"Vengo a sacar la basura, tía." Le dijo sin quitar la mirada de encima a Quetzalcóatl, señalando a Janus. "Veo que tu amiguito trajo bastante." Apolo entonces retrocedió fuera del alcance de la espada, aunque esta no fue envainada. El dios mexica no lo perdió de vista ni dejó su pose defensiva. Apolo lo ignoró a medias, para poder enfrentar a su tía con calma. "Quítate del medio tía, y déjame acabar con esa _cosa_."

"¡Más respeto con mis invitados, dios del sol!" Hestia elevó cosmo con severidad. "Estás en mi casa y me respetas. ¡Aquí nadie mata a nadie, MENOS a _Juanito_!"

"¡Aaargh! No te pongas cargante, Hestia, será rápido. Ni lo va a sentir el muy mugre. ¡Y no le pongas nombre o te vas a encariñar!"

"¡Yo sabré lo que hago en mi casa! Nadie va a matar a nadie aquí. ¿Es que no tienes corazón? Es solo un recién nacido."

"Es una mancha en la honra de la familia. Debe ser purificada: ¡Así que adelantemos trabajo!" Apolo intentó dar unos pasos hacia Hestia, pero Quetzalcóatl le dio un empujón. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Juanito está bajo mi protección, no dejaré que te le acerques." Afirmó Quetzalcóatl decidido. Ambos dioses mantuvieron una guerra de voluntades y no parecían querer ceder. "¿Señora Hestia? Llévese a Juanito…"

"¡Se llama Janus!" Reclamó Apolo. De bien poco le importaba su sobrino y bastante enojo tenía contra su hermana, pero si la conocía y recordaba bien, **_sabía_** que ese debía ser el que Artemisa había escogido para la _cosa_. Le encantaba ese nombre a su hermana desde que lo había escuchado una vez que estuvieron de paseo por la Roma Imperial, visitando a las deidades locales.

"Aaah… sabes cómo se llama. ¡Tienes un corazón después de todo!"

"Corazón tengo para saber cómo se llama la criatura que debo aniquilar." Apolo embistió a Quetzalcóatl de improviso y lo hizo a un lado.

En el forcejeo que siguió, Hestia quiso agarrar al niño y salir corriendo, pero lo que pasó le arrancó un grito de la garganta, pues al darse la vuelta a donde se suponía que estaba el pequeño… no vio a nadie.

"¡JANUS! ¡NO ESTÁ!"

Los tres dioses se miraron perplejos, aunque por distintas razones, y al mismo tiempo que el trío se giró hacia la puerta que daba a un jardincito interior… alcanzaron a ver al niño terminando de treparse al techo y desaparecer por el otro lado.

"¡SE ESCAPA!" Exclamó Apolo.

Y los tres salieron en pos del niño.

… Fuera de las Estancias de la diosa del fuego y el hogar, momentos antes de que los tres dioses salieran corriendo, Odiseo venía a toda carrera. Llevaba días sin descansar en lo que buscaba al principito, por lo que el aviso de Quetzalcóatl lo había llenado de alivio y en serio esperaba llegar lo antes posible para tomarlo y llevarlo con su señora a salvo, pero… ahí, lo vio atravesar el techo de la casa y desaparecer por un borde. Casi le dio un ataque de hipo al verlo hacer eso, pero tiempo no tuvo, pues en ese momento Apolo, Quetzalcóatl y Hestia salían en tropel dando diversas voces de aviso sobre la presencia del pequeño.

Su trabajo recién comenzaba, por lo visto.

 _"¡Teseo, Touma!"_ Llamó por la cosmonet. _"El principito está en el Olimpo. ¡El señor Apolo lo persigue!"_

* * *

 **Estancias de Artemisa. Habitaciones personales de la diosa.**

 _Poco después…_

Escuchar la cosmonet esos días le provocaba bastante estrés, por lo que la diosa de la luna la evitaba como a la plaga. Por este motivo, ni se había enterado de lo que ocurría.

Artemisa se miró al espejo sin verse realmente. Llevaba puesto un atuendo muy parecido al que llevaba el día que Quicxic y Patán la habían raptado: pantalones de montaña y una camiseta delgada. Se mordió el labio, notando los cambios en sus tallas, que su cabello no estaba tan largo, y en como se le enchinaba la piel, pues a diferencia de aquél día, ahora hacía mucho frío. No sabía porqué se había puesto prendas tan similares, más cuando dejaban tanta piel expuesta…

… desde que la habían rescatado que trataba de ver su piel lo menos posible. Seguía viendo los moretones, aunque ya no los tenía. A veces le pasaba que cuando se veía reflejada en algún espejo o superficie, volvía a ver los rastros de las heridas que recibiera en aquella ocasión, o a veces en las noches, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, la invadía ese terror que sintió cuando le desencajaron las articulaciones…

Por todo el Olimpo… ¡Necesitaba a su hijo!

 _Ris… ris, ras…_

Artemisa giró su cabeza hacia el ventanal que daba a su terraza privada. Un sonido llamó su atención y rápidamente se volvió hacia el origen del mismo. ¿Habría sido Touma? A paso tranquilo, y cubriéndose con el chal que Athena había tejido para Janus, la diosa salió a investigar de qué se trataba.

Se congeló en el acto. Ahí en su terraza, a unos metros de ella y dándole la espalda, vio a un niño afanado en alguna suerte de manualidad. Aguantó la respiración y avanzó de a pasitos. ¡Era su niño! Era Janus y lo tenía ahí justo…

"¡Janus!" Artemisa dio dos zancadas y se dejó caer a un metro del niño. Janus dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la miró con los ojos tan enormes que bien podrían haber ocupado toda su cara. Hizo un puchero y tuvo el instinto de arrojarse a los brazos de su mamá, pero para la enorme decepción de Artemisa… "No, ¡VEN AQUÍ!"

Con una agilidad de gato, Janus se levantó y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria. Saltó la baranda que separaba la terraza del jardín y se perdió entre el follaje. La diosa trastabilló para ponerse de pie y salir tras su hijo, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón apretado. Fue cuando se fijó en lo que Janus había abandonado… volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo.

Era un platito. Lo reconoció en seguida, pues estaba quebrado en un extremo y lo usaba para poner una maceta encima. Estaba limpio, sin tierra, y tenía dos azucenas blancas que seguramente había cortado a la rápida del jardín de Démeter, algunas cerezas y unos pedacitos de chocolate. Era una ofrenda para ella… la tomó con cuidado: pudo sentir el esmero con el que habían preparado esto. Hizo un puchero, ¡Era el regalo más lindo que había recibido en toda su existencia! No se le escapó el significado de las azucenas, ni la ternura con la que habían dispuesto los alimentos. Sin duda que le llegó al corazón.

Percibió una leve agitación del follaje por la dirección en la que había desaparecido su pequeñito, como si se hubiera tropezado. Giró la cabeza en esa dirección a toda velocidad. Se puso de pie, dejó su regalo sobre una mesita y sin pensar ni un solo segundo, corrió hacia la fuente del ruido, saltando la baranda que separaba la terraza de su jardincito privado, que colindaba con los bosques del Olimpo. No tuvo que correr mucho, llegó hasta un arbusto en el cuál era evidente que su niño se escondía… se sacudía como temblando de miedo. Eso le rompió el corazón, ¿por qué temblaba así?

"¿Hijito mío?" Preguntó en voz alta, agachándose para quedar a nivel del arbusto. Pudo distinguir entre el follaje una silueta infantil. "¡Janus! Ven con mamá." Le pidió con la voz llena de llanto. "Ven con mami, por favor."

El niño no se movió, pero su presencia (con la cual Artemisa estaba muy sintonizada) se desgarró de dolor. Janus más que nunca quería correr hacia su mamá y abrazarla hasta desaparecer, pero no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo. Todavía no le compensaba todo el mal rato que le había hecho pasar, no podía… Sintió como la diosa daba otro paso hacia él.

"Ven conmigo, hace frío, por favor. ¡Deja que te vea!"

Janus se abrazó a sí mismo. Esta parte del plan no le estaba resultando bien. Había querido dejarle las flores, las cerezas y los trozos de chocolate como regalo y desaparecer, la idea no era que ella lo viera. Si se dejaba ver, nunca tendría valor para seguir con el resto de su plan y justamente le estaba costando una enormidad continuar. Se abrazó a sí mismo. ¡Quería a su mamá! Quería un abrazo, quedarse con ella por siempre, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que lo cuidara… ¡Pero no podía!

"¿Acaso no me quieres?" Artemisa estaba llorando. "Eres muy especial para mi, no importa lo que diga el resto. Ven aquí, hijito, por…"

Artemisa se interrumpió de golpe cuando notó que su hijo salió corriendo como una flecha lejos del arbusto y de ella. Se le rompió un poco el corazón al verlo hacer eso y se tapó la boca, estupefacta. ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? ¿Acaso se acordaba que lo había rechazado? A trastabillones se puso de pie, sin perder de vista por donde se alejaba su hijo. Se le heló la sangre y el cosmo al percibir que iba derecho a las estancias de Apolo. ¡Por todos los dioses! Si su hermano lo veía lo mataba.

 _"¡ARTEMISA!"_ La llamó Touma por la cosmonet. _"¡Ya voy por él, acaba de pasarme por el lado!"_

 _"¡También voy, Touma! Por favor retenlo: ¡No pude verlo bien!"_

Artemisa salió corriendo tras el rastro de su hijo, sorprendiéndose con la agilidad y velocidad del pequeñajo, sin mencionar que apenas dejaba rastros tras de sí, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo cuando corría. ¡Con razón Odiseo había tenido problemas rastreándolo! La diosa se limpió las lágrimas y decidida siguió corriendo. ¡Tenía que atrapar a su cachorro!

Momentos antes Touma había salido a toda velocidad de las Estancias de Artemisa junto con Teseo ni bien recibieron la alerta de Odiseo. No podían percibir el cosmo del principito, pero sí como iban fluctuando los cambios de energía por todo el lugar. Al parecer el niño tenía la capacidad de correr tan o más rápido que Niké, si eso era posible. Pronto todos los divinos residentes del Olimpo estuvieron alborotados. Touma apretó los dientes al notar como pronto se formaban bandos. ¡Bola de hipócritas! Seguro para la enorme mayoría de los dioses esto era un juego más, algo que interrumpía sus abúlicas rutinas, sin llegar a tomarle el peso a la tragedia que en verdad era. ¡Estaban acosando a un pequeño que no tenía ni diez días de nacido!

¡Mataría A Todos Los Que Le Hicieran Daño!

 **ZUUUUUUUUMMMMM…**

Estaba pensando en esas líneas cuando un bólido le pasó por el lado, descarrilando su tren de pensamiento con estrépito. Por momentos casi perdió el equilibrio, pero se recuperó de inmediato, más al ver como Janus se tropezaba no muy lejos de él y se daba tremendo porrazo. Claro que el enano se levantó en seguida, pero a Touma se le heló la sangre y, tras avisarle a Artemisa que ya lo había encontrado, corrió hacia el niño como si se le arrancara el alma entre los dedos.

Claro… Janus al verlo, salió corriendo, por fortuna no en dirección de las estancias de Apolo, pero sí hacia el interior del bosque olímpico.

Touma tuvo que esquivar a algunas ninfas que intentaron detenerlo, sortear varios obstáculos, notando la impresionante agilidad del pequeño para deslizarse por terreno complicado y desconocido, así como también el hecho que estaba usando demasiado cosmo para su gusto. ¡Eso era peligroso en un niño tan pequeño! Finalmente pudo llegar a una de las lagunas del bosquecillo en donde, hincado en la orilla, vio cómo se sujetaba la frente. Touma mandó por un tubo todo protocolo y consideración. Se deslizó hasta llegar al niño, le bloqueó cualquier escape y le tomó las manos con las suyas, pero lejos de ser agresivo, fue gentil y apartó las manos de la herida con delicadeza. Janus lo miró lleno de asombro, perplejo, pero haciendo pucheros. Tenía un raspón en la frente y sangraba por la nariz. No era grave, pero Touma tenía la impresión que se trataba de una herida a tajo abierto con pérdida de masa encefálica.

 **NUNCA MÁS** volvería a burlarse de las aprensiones de Aioria de Leo. O las de Milo y Alisa, que eran peores y le constaba.

"Deja que te vea… No pasa nada." Touma le dijo con calma, mientras le revisaba el rostro. Le curó el raspón y cortó la hemorragia aplicando un poco de su propio cosmo. "Listo: guapo de nuevo. ¿Tienes algún otro raspón?"

El niño, bastante sorprendido y curioso (como que reconocía la voz), hizo un puchero y miró sus rodillas, donde había otros raspones. Touma repitió el proceso y optó por revisarlo todo cuanto podía. Sin darse cuenta lo estaba aferrando en un abrazo muy sentido, aliviado como no tienen idea de verlo entero. Cuando lo soltó, lo despeinó un poco y le pellizcó la nariz.

"Tienes la nariz de tu mami. Y te tengo malas noticias: heredaste las mejillas familiares."

Janus parpadeó sin entenderle. El niño le puso las manos a Touma en las mejillas, siempre mirándolo a los ojos, pasando sus deditos por encima del antifaz de su armadura. Como que conocía a este sujeto, le daba mucha tranquilidad y se sentía casi como…

"¿Qué haces huyendo, pequeño señor? No es propio de un dios estar escondido como los ladrones."

El pequeño bajó los hombros y apartó el rostro, mirando al suelo. Se limpió la nariz con el revés de su manga y suspiró apenado. Al ver esto, Touma le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y comenzó a hacerle caricias. Janus se tensó por completo, pero en seguida reconoció el roce por instinto. Lleno de felicidad miró a Touma con una sonrisa tan enorme que bien podría haberle partido la cabeza en dos. ¡Conocía a este hombre! Era quien acariciaba la panza, quien jugaba y cobijaba su presencia cuando aún estaba dentro de su mami. ¡Era su papá! Se le abalanzó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo que por cierto hizo extrañamente muy feliz a Touma, quien se dio el lujo de contenerlo todo lo que podía. Los dioses eran extraños y ciertamente muy egoístas, pero por este que tenía en los brazos y por su querida Artemisa, se dejaba la piel y la vida.

El cosmo del pequeño… estaba muy disminuido. Cierto, se regeneraba y bastante rápido, tenía una evidente firma divina, era hijo de dos dioses, pero se sentía debilitado. Entonces percibió al enano sollozando y buscando refugio en sus brazos, incluso dándose el lujo de gemir quedito. Era como si no se sintiera digno de recibir cariño.

A propósito…

"No dejaste que tu mamá te viera bien. ¿Por qué?" Le dijo en un murmullo. Janus solo se encogió de hombros. "Desde que naciste que te escondes de Artemisa… eso la tiene muy triste, anhela conocerte…" Touma notó como los dedos del niño se aferraron a su armadura. "¿No quieres ir con ella?"

Janus levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos grandes y llorosos. Una imagen golpeó de súbito la mente de Touma, y se sintió como lanzado dentro de una licuadora que giraba a pasmosa velocidad y de pronto una luz que le enceguecía todo. Todo se calmó de súbito y por unos instantes hubo una delicada paz, pero pronto se tornó negro y muy frío. En medio de esa oscuridad pudo percibir a lo lejos los gritos de terror de Artemisa y una confusión que no sentía propia… Parpadeó un par de veces, para encontrarse con Janus, que lo miraba mortificado.

 _"… origen en odio… no deseado… lastimé a mi mamá."_ Nuevamente Janus se valió del cosmo para expresar sus ideas. Touma se sintió desolado: el pequeño que tenía en brazos le había mostrado el momento de su horrible concepción. Tuvo náuseas. _"… soy malo. Mi culpa."_

"El pequeño señor no tiene la culpa de su origen. No lo pediste de ese modo." Le dijo Touma con calma. "Tu mami no te odia. ¡Todo lo contrario!"

Gruesos lagrimones se deslizaron por las mejillas de Janus, quien volvió a refugiarse en los brazos del ángel. Touma apenas alcanzó a cobijarlo cuando el pequeño le compartió otro recuerdo, relacionado con todo lo que había hecho desde su nacimiento, porqué lo había hecho y sobre sus andanzas en el Xibalbá. Le mostró como se había cortado los brazos para derramar sangre sobre los cuerpos de Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé, como queriendo explicarle que había hecho eso para proteger a su madre y compensarla por los daños que su existencia le había provocado. Y que estaba consciente que su vida corría peligro.

"Deberías decirle esto mismo a tu mamá… Y no uses tanto cosmo, eres muy pequeño y eso no te hace bien."

De pronto Janus se soltó y separó de Touma. Se puso de pie y se talló los ojos. Mientras hacía esto, el ángel se levantó y le extendió la mano, dispuesto a llevarlo con su señora. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba su luna? Rastreó con el cosmo el área cercana y la encontró discutiendo con Hebe y Eos, quienes no solo no la dejaban avanzar, sino que intentaban _razonar_ con ella para que no conociera al niño: Zeus o Apolo lo matarían, ¿para qué encariñarse?

Entre dientes, Touma les siseó un insulto. Entonces tensó los músculos al percibir en el último momento posible un ataque cósmico.

 **¡WAAAAAAAAM!**

Touma tomó al niño en brazos y se quitó del medio, pero sin tener descanso alguno tuvo que repeler el ataque de uno de los apolíneos, mientras trataba de mantener a Janus a salvo.

"¡TRÍO DE PORFIADOS! ¡Déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo!"

"¡Los Mataré si Lastiman a Mi Hijo!" Afirmó Touma enfurecido sin percatarse de su desliz. En todo caso, los apolíneos tampoco se dieron cuenta.

"¡El señor Apolo lo quiere muerto, ángel mortal y roñoso!"

"¡Pues vengan a ver como les va!"

Touma soltó al niño y encendió cosmo, embistiendo y atacando a los apolíneos con todo lo que tenía sin mayores retrasos. Janus rápidamente se alejó, pero se detuvo a varios metros, para observar como Touma se enfrentaba a los apolíneos mientras les mentaba a sus madres. Se llevó las manos al pecho y desvió su mirada a lo profundo del bosque, notando que allí Odiseo se enfrentaba a otro apolíneo y Teseo discutía acaloradamente con dos de las sibilas (guerreras y profetisas al servicio de su tío), y por lo visto pronto se trenzarían a golpes. Llevó los ojos hacia todos lados hasta que por fin recordó a donde iba. Un rastro como de migajas brillantes se reveló ante él, que lo guiaban hacia las estancias de Apolo. Tomó aire e hinchó el pecho.

Cierto… para terminar de compensar a su mamá, tenía que morir. Las cosas en el Olimpo tenían que volver a su equilibrio, por lo que Zeus o Apolo debían acabar con él, aniquilar su alma y su cuerpo tal como él lo había hecho con los cadáveres de Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Eso lo llenó de terror y decisión a partes iguales. Y, debido al temor que le causaba perder la decisión, Janus se echó a correr siguiendo el camino de migajas brillantes, que lo llevaban directo a las estancias de su tío. Ya había llegado hasta aquí, no podía retroceder ahora.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dejó el lugar a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **Estancias de Apolo. Jardín frontal.**

 _Quince minutos_ _después._

La espada de Quetzalcóatl cayó sobre el arco de Apolo y arruinó su disparo, pero el dios del sol rápidamente se recuperó de la sorpresa y contraatacó con él, utilizándolo como si fuera una lanza, cosa que la serpiente emplumada pudo manejar con total facilidad.

"¡Estás Loco! ¿Cómo Se Te Ocurre Atacar Así A Un Niño? ¡Se Supone Que Ustedes Lo Consideran Uno de los Pecados Más Horribles de Todos!"

"¡ **Debe Morir**! Esa cosa no debería estar viva. ¡Arruinó la vida de mi hermana!"

"¡No se la arruinó! ¡Tú se la arruinarás si lo matas!"

Los golpes entre Quetzalcóatl y Apolo continuaron con especial ferocidad. Janus, quien en su loca carrera por encontrar a su tío, podía considerarse con suerte. En menos de un segundo la serpiente emplumada y Hermes le habían salvado la vida, evitando que sus tripas comenzaran a decorar el suelo. Ares, sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba (aunque sí el hecho que había pelea), desenvainó su espada y atacó a Janus con su tradicional grito de guerra, pero Hermes le saltó encima junto con Dionisos y ahora lo detenían a duras penas.

"¡Quítense De Encima!"

"¡¿No Que Estabas En Medio Oriente?!" Ladró Dionisos. "¡Ni Siquiera Sabes Lo Que Está Pasando!"

"¡Quieto, Ares, Quieto!" Reclamó Hermes, intentando desarmar a su hermano. El dios mensajero miró a Janus un instante. "¡Corre, Sal de aquí!"

La orden fue tan imperativa, que Janus no pudo evitar obedecerla. Entró corriendo al interior de las estancias de Apolo, tratando de interponer todos los obstáculos que podía, mientras dejaba atrás toda la pelea, sorprendiendo a los sirvientes de su tío y a uno que otro primo. Sin fijarse a donde entraba, cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó contra la madera, hiperventilando y muy asustado, pero dejando de momento la pelea atrás, donde ya no le afectaba.

Estaba en el despacho de su tío. ¿Sería un buen lugar para esconderse hasta que lo encontrara?

 **¡WAAAAAAM!**

"¡¿Por Dónde Huyó?! ¡No Lo Quiero En Mi Casa!"

La voz de Apolo resonó por toda la residencia con tanta ferocidad que Janus se alejó a saltos de la puerta y corrió hasta el escritorio. Iba a esconderse debajo, cuando notó algo encima del mismo. Ahí, cuidadosamente doblada, y finamente trenzada, se encontraba la cabellera que le habían cortado a su madre durante su cautiverio en Xibalbá. Janus la observó sin reaccionar en un primer momento, pero luego se llenó de emoción, y ese asombro tan inocente que tenía en la mirada brilló como lucero en el fondo de sus ojos. Tomó la trenza con reverencia y la olió con profundidad, antes de rodearse el cuello con ella. ¡Era de su mami!

¿No había problema si la abrazaba, verdad? Moría de ganas de poder acurrucarse en sus brazos, pero no tenía ese derecho, él era una cosa que solo causaba problemas, pero… esto era su cabello, ¿no debería haber problema, cierto?

 **¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAF!**

"¡Ahí estás, pequeño demonio!"

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo y Apolo irrumpió a pisotones e intenciones homicidas fijas en él. Por instantes Janus se congeló como un cervatillo ante una luz muy fuerte, pero salió de su súbito trance cuando Quetzalcóatl le saltó encima, sujetándolo por la cintura y botándolo al suelo. Al tiempo que ambos dioses volvían a trenzarse a golpes, Ares siguió de cerca, pero Hermes y Teseo lo interceptaron. En la trifulca que siguió, Janus con trenza y todo, huyó.

Touma y Odiseo fueron los únicos que salieron corriendo en pos del principito.

Apolo se puso de pie y le dio un buen empujón a Quetzalcóatl, quien por lo visto seguía con más ganas de pelearse. Ares fue arrojado contra una pared gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de Hermes con Teseo, y detenido allí por Dionisos

"¡¿Ya ven lo que consiguen?!" Ladró Apolo dando algunas zancadas hacia la ventana por la cual Janus había huido. "¡Huyó de nuevo!"

"¡Era la idea, Desgraciado!" Apuntó Quetzalcóatl, tronándose el cuello. "¡Ya déjalo en paz!"

"¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué hay que matarlo?" Preguntó Ares, sacudiéndose de encima a Dionisos y a Hermes. El dios de la guerra dio algunos pasos mientras se ajustaba las ropas.

"Es el hijo de Artemisa." Le explicó Hermes. "Unos quieren matarlo, otros queremos salvarle." El dios mercader agitó los brazos muy molesto. "En serio, ¿no han pensado que el enano no tiene culpa de nada?"

"¡Claro que no! Como tampoco han pensado en Artemisa. ¿Cómo que no les cuadra que ella sí quiere a su hijo?"

"¡LA VIOLARON! ¿Cómo va a querer el producto de eso?" Reclamó Apolo agitando los brazos.

"Oooouh, era por eso." Dijo Ares, encogiéndose de hombros. "Me hubieran dicho y pongo más entusiasmo. No todos los días se puede aplastar a un dios." Añadió muy pensativo. "Ustedes quédense peleando: yo iré a cazA **AAAA** Argh."

Ares se llevó las manos a la entrepierna y juntó las rodillas, cayendo de hinojos al suelo y resoplando de dolor. Detrás de él, estaba una enfurecida Artemisa, seguida de Hestia, quien se tapaba la boca de la sorpresa. La diosa de la caza le dio una segunda patada a Ares en el estómago y avanzó hacia Apolo, con el cosmo encendido y los puños apretados. Lucía peligrosísima.

"¿Hermanita?" Alcanzó a decir Febo, pero la aludida le dio una inesperada y fuerte patada. "¡ **OOOOOOMPH**!"

 **Justo** en las joyas de la familia.

Apolo debió haber visto venir la patada, considerando que momentos antes le había propinado una igual a Ares, pero bueno… al igual que su hermano, cayó al suelo tratando se sujetarse su adolorida dignidad, llorando y resoplando de dolor. Apenas sintió un segundo y tercer puntapié. Quetzalcóatl retrocedió por precaución, al tiempo que Hermes levantaba las manos en señal de paz. Dionisos miraba a sus hermanos caídos con algo de piedad en el rostro.

"Estoy de tu parte, hermanita." Le dijo Hermes, pensando en proteger su orgullo masculino. Por si acaso. "Sabes que sí."

Artemisa asintió en silencio, pero no se detuvo a responderle. Le dio otra patada a Apolo y a Ares mientras aún estaban en el suelo, mientras Teseo intentaba contenerla.

"¡Los Voy A Partir **EN CANAL** Como Vuelva A Verlos Amenazando A Mi Hijo!" Ladró la enfurecida diosa.

"AA **AAAAAA** AAuchie…." Carraspeó Ares sin aire ni ganas de ponerse de pie, aunque sí se revolcaba.

"…Misi… le diré a mamá…" Lloriqueó Apolo entre resoplidos.

"¡VAS A VER QUÉ TE DICE cuando le cuente que intentaste matar a mi niño! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO, APOLO?!" Lloró Artemisa al borde de los nervios. "Es mi hijo y tú eres mi mellizo. ¡Deberías Entenderlo y Apoyarme! Nunca creí que podrías **traicionarme** así."

"… pero si lo hago por ti…" Resopló Apolo con sinceridad, tratando de levantarse. "… Te hicieron daño… ¡trato de resarcirlo!"

"¡¿Matando A Mi Niño?!"

"Basta todos. ¡Dejen eso para después!" Avisó Hestia muy pálida. "Pongan atención."

En algún momento tanto ella como Quetzalcóatl habían cruzado el despacho a zancadas para ver por donde huía el niño, y lo que vieron no les gustó. La diosa del fuego y el hogar señaló a una dirección no lejos de allí. Al fijarse, Artemisa tuvo una bajada de presión muy brusca y casi se desmayó, pero por fortuna Teseo alcanzó a sujetarla. Hermes se tapó la boca bastante asustado, pero fue Dionisos que le puso voz a lo que les había causado tanto impacto.

"El niño va corriendo a las estancias de Zeus."

No había terminado de hablar cuando Artemisa salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban los pies tras el rastro de su hijo. Los demás dioses salieron tras ella sin perder tiempo. Apolo se levantó a duras penas, al igual que Ares quien a trastabillones hizo abandono de las estancias en pos del grupo. Apretando los dientes, Febo se dispuso a ir tras…

"Apolo."

Una autoritaria y dulce voz le llamó desde la puerta. El dios se giró sorprendido, solo para ver a aquella mujer, de piel tostada y ojos ámbar, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos llenos de reproche. Apolo irguió la espalda y tragó saliva… No esperaba verla, hacía días que le había perdido el rastro.

"Err… ¿Cuándo llegaste?"

La mujer no dijo nada. Miró en la dirección en la que se había alejado el tropel de divinidades antes de volverse a él. Suspiró con tristeza.

"Eres un imbécil. ¿Lo sabías?" Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba. Molesto, Apolo gruñó y dio un paso para intentar alcanzarla, pero no alcanzó a emitir sonido… Desde las estancias de Zeus, el cosmo del padre de los dioses se agitaba molesto.

Nadie en el Olimpo quedó indiferente.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Keraunos._**

 _… ¡Justo cuando se preguntaba donde estaba el muy maldito!_

 _"¡Bastardo asqueroso!"_

 _Zeus no dudó en dar las zancadas necesarias para llegar hasta el_ _muchacho_ _, quien temblaba de terror tan solo de verlo embistiéndolo. Se abrazó de una suerte de bufanda y cerró los ojos en el último momento, sin moverse de su lugar, excepto para temblar. El padre de los dioses sujetó al chiquillo_ ** _..._**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Oooooh, fíjense que en la última parte aparece un cameo especial. Recuerden a esa mujer, solo les digo eso. Ahora… Juanito se fue a meter a las patas de los caballos. Zeus tiene una oportunidad única de seguir siendo imbécil o retractarse, si es que su orgullo lo deja… **úOu** Se viene fuerte para el nene. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Touma es un irreverente **Yamid** , y adora a Artemisa, de buena gana actuaría sobre sus sentimientos, pero justo en el momento en que tiene que actuar, se acuerda que es una diosa… y de lo mal que le va a los mortales cuando se involucran con deidades. Artemisa nunca le va a jugar torcido, pero la inseguridad se hace presente. Es cosa que agarre valor y le salta encima, sé que no lo van a fulminar por eso. Sobre Janus, mientras esté con Quetzalcóatl está seguro, pero un paseo al Olimpo para él no es cosa sencilla. ¡Todo va a quedar patas arriba en tanto Juanito no se reúna con sus papás! **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En el caso de las azucenas, se extrajo información además de la web Florespedia.**

 **Azucena:** ( _Lilium candidum_ ), lirio o azucena, del árabe _assusana_ , es una planta vivaz de porte herbáceo, que pertenece a la familia de las Liliáceas. Posee un tallo subterráneo bulboso y otro aéreo herbáceo, provisto de numerosas hojas.

Flores aparentes, hermafroditas, actinomorfas, y trímeras; situadas en la terminación del escapo o tallo herbáceo, presentan un periantio de seis tépalos blancos, libres entre sí, provistos de nectarios. Androceo formado por seis estambres y gineceo de ovario súpero (los demás verticilos se insertan en el receptáculo por debajo de aquél: flores hipoginas), tricarpelar y pluriovulado. El fruto es una cápsula de dehiscencia loculicida. Las semillas maduras tienen color pálido.

En lenguaje floral, el significado de la azucena se relaciona directamente con el corazón, la inocencia del espíritu y la pureza. Además de esto también es ideal para expresar un amor puro y delicado ya que el pudor y la elegancia acompañan el significado de esta flor.

 **Monte Olimpo:** (en griego Όλυμπος, _el luminoso_ ) es la montaña más alta de Grecia y segunda de los Balcanes (tras el Musala de Bulgaria, 2925 m), con 2919 m de altitud. Situado entre las regiones griegas de Tesalia y Macedonia, es reserva natural griega desde 1938 y patrimonio natural de la Unión Europea desde 1981, en su categoría de reserva de la biosfera.

El pico más alto es el Mitikas (2919 m), el más alto de Grecia, y el segundo, el pico Eskolio (2912 m). El monte Olimpo es rico en vegetación, especialmente endémica.


	5. Cap 4: El Keraunos

_Zeus está muy consciente de las carreras del menor de sus nietos y medita sobre ello. Pero cuando se le presenta la oportunidad de eliminar al pequeño, parece no dudar, por mucho que la conciencia se le revuelque. Su orgullo es grande, pero la sartén de Hera da hostias memorables._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Muchas cosas ocurren en muy poquito tiempo. Sin duda ha sido el evento del milenio en el Olimpo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El Keraunos**

 **Estancias de Zeus.**

 _10 de noviembre._

Zeus llevaba ya un buen rato observando a los dioses desde su balcón. Nada en el Olimpo escapaba a su control, y si lo hacía no era por mucho rato, si es que tenía alguna relevancia. Por supuesto que esto no se le iba a pasar así como así. Los últimos meses había apretado los dientes cada vez que veía a su hija, y más cuando esa panza comenzó a crecerle como el tumor maligno que era. Intentó en varias ocasiones de persuadirla para eliminar a la criatura, pero sin que Artemisa cediese ni medio centímetro. Incluso se había negado a hablarle hasta hacía unos días, cuando fue a suplicarle por la vida del muchacho.

De nuevo.

¡Con un maldito demonio! ¿Por qué todos sus hijos habían heredado su testarudez? ¡¿Y como era posible que su hija no se diera cuenta?! Habían deshonrado a la familia, a su persona. ¿Cómo _permitía_ que esa  mancha permaneciera? Nada decente podía resultar de un acto tan sacrílego como el que habían cometido, ¡No entendía como Artemisa se esforzaba tanto en protegerlo! Era una _cosa_ que no debería haber sido creada nunca. Y sin embargo allí estaba, correteando por todo el Olimpo, escabulléndose entre las piernas de quienes querían matarlo o protegerlo. Hace rato que podría haberlo fulminado. Tuvo al menos cuatro oportunidades.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Frunció el ceño y suspiró algo acongojado, aunque no quería admitirlo.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"TE LO RUEGO, Padre, Por Lo Que Más Quieras. ¡Déjalo Vivir!"_

 _"¡Claro que lo dejaré vivir! Mientras_ _esté contigo_ _. ¿Ves que por esto no quería que lo conservaras? Te_ encariñaste _con esa_ cosa _."_

 _"¡Es mi niño! Por favor no me lo mates, ¡Es El Único Que Tengo!"_

 _"Bah. No es cierto._ _Estás_ _libre de tu voto, puedes tener más."_

 _"Pero no este. Padre: por favor… ¡Haré lo que Sea!_ _, pero deja que viva. ¡Te lo Suplico!_ _"_

 _"ARTEMISA." Bramó Zeus al ver a su hija arrodillarse a sus pies. "Entiende que he sido ofendido con tu violación, no quiero que las consecuencias de tu_ incapacidad _para_ defenderte _ande correteando por ahí como si no hubiera hecho nada malo…"_

 _"¡No Hizo Nada Malo!"_

 _"EXISTE. Y bastante que lo he dejado vivir_ _ya_ _. Sin él te recuperarás más rápido."_

 _"… me vas a matar en vida a mi…"_

 _"No sabía que fueras_ _tan_ _dramática."_

 _"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que le perdones la vida? ¿No puedo tomar yo su castigo_ _acaso_ _? Es solo un niño."_

 _"Me tomo las ofensas a mi persona muy a pecho. ¡Nadie se salva del Keraunos! Y ciertamente no te voy a fulminar en lugar del_ bastardo _ese. ¡A mi hija no!"_

 _"… este es mi hijo. Se llama Janus."_

 _"¡Es diferente! Y no me interesa como se llame."_

 _"¡No veo la diferencia!"_

 _Fin del flashback._

* * *

Zeus suspiró molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía que reconocer la insistencia de Artemisa, pero no la entendía. Era como si no le importara limpiar su honra. Sin embargo la cara que le había puesto al finalizar la audiencia de hacía unos días lo tenía pensativo. Nunca había visto a su hija tan alterada por la vida de alguien, tampoco recordaba haberla visto suplicando, menos con tanta vehemencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando en el Olimpo? Como que de un siglo a otro todo había cambiado tanto, que ya no reconocía el techo del suelo. Lo ocurrido con Artemisa fue como si le hubieran volteado agua helada encima sin aviso. Nunca creyó que alguien tuviera la audacia, los medios y la perversidad como para hacerle tal cosa, menos que lo llevara a cabo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ensuciar su casa de este modo? ¿Y por qué su hija parecía tan dispuesta a perdonar y a aceptar al bicho ese?

 _Hipócrita_ , le había dicho Hera meses atrás, cuando refunfuñaba al respecto. ¿Desde cuando las mujeres de su familia estaban tan sensibles con estos temas? ¿O con cualquiera? Que divorcios, que exigencias de libertad, que ganas de trabajar. ¡Hasta las humanas estaban sublevadas! Recordaba de hecho, a una amante que tuvo unos años antes que lo había echado de su vida, ¡A Él!, porque le reclamó que solo él tenía derecho a visitar su cama y nadie más. En menos de un pestañeo se había encontrado en la calle y nunca más volvió a ver a esa mujer. Además de un tiempo a esta parte las notaba más exigentes y no les gustaba que él decidiera por ellas. Y esa mala maña que habían adquirido las mortales de tomar anticonceptivos y exigirle que usara condón…

¡ERA EL PADRE UNIVERSAL! ¿Cómo querían que cumpliera con ese rol si no le daban hijos?

Eso no lo hacía un hipócrita. Solo cumplía con su rol, y nunca había violado a nadie… al final todos sus amantes habían terminado aceptándolo y cediendo a sus encantos. ¿Acaso todas las chicas con las que estuvo tuvieron el mismo problema que Artemisa enfrentaba ahora? Recordaba haber salvado a varios niños de la ira de su esposa, o de padres y esposos celosos… que habían querido matar a sus hijos.

Bah. Se cruzó de brazos. Si se enojaban con él porque disfrutó de sus hijas, no era su problema, debieron haberlas cuidado mejor… Como él debió cuidar a Artemisa. Era su hija, debió haberla cuidado y protegido. ¡Tan mal genio que era! Menos la iban a querer si seguía tan enojona. Ni siquiera Touma, y eso que el mortal suicida le caía bien. ¡Porque había que ser suicida si no dudaba en azuzar el mal genio de su hija consentida y encima burlarse de ella!

Jejejeje, ¡Esas sí que eran agallas!

Suspiró y se puso las manos en las caderas. ¿Por qué no fulminaba al niño y ya? Tan fácil que sería, era cosa de lanzarle el keraunos y ya. Estaba solo y expuesto, no se escondía. Sería apenas un instante en el que ni siquiera sentiría dolor, y en cuanto al escándalo que armase la madre de la criatura, solo tendría que soportar uno o dos siglos sin que Artemisa le hablara, pero…

… no parecía una monstruosidad. ¿Por qué su hija estaba tan empeñada en protegerlo? Era solo un muchacho, un dios que para colmo había sido engendrado por una deidad extranjera y violenta. Pero había nacido para protegerla… incluso viajado a lo profundo del Xibalbá para eliminar la causa primera que había motivado la deshonra de su madre. ¿Qué era lo que perseguía ahora con tanta carrera?

… ¿por qué Misi lo protegía? ¡¿Cómo podía querer siquiera un poco al recuerdo de un hecho tan horrible?!

¡Su pobrecita hija! ¿Cómo permitió que esto ocurriese?

Era curioso, pero… verlo corriendo causando problemas por todos lados le hizo recordar aquellos lejanísimos días cuando sus mellizos hacían lo mismo y él trataba de mantener el mal genio de Hera a raya. Rió involuntariamente: encima Apolo y Artemisa, de pequeños, insistían en jugarle bromas pesadas a su esposa. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Tuvo un tic nervioso al sentir esos pasos. Giró sobre sus talones con inusitada violencia, causando que el aire alrededor suyo y todo el salón se llenara de estática, rápidamente fijándose en el chiquillo que estaba de pie en el medio del salón, que le miraba con ojos aterrados y demasiado grandes para su gusto. ¡Justo cuando se preguntaba donde estaba el muy maldito!

"¡Bastardo asqueroso!"

Zeus no dudó en dar las zancadas necesarias para llegar hasta el muchacho, quien temblaba de terror tan solo de verlo. Se abrazó de una suerte de bufanda y cerró los ojos en el último momento, sin moverse de su lugar, excepto para temblar. El padre de los dioses sujetó al chiquillo de un brazo y lo zamarreó con gusto.

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi presencia, rata asquerosa?"

Janus aguantó la sacudida sin resistirse a ella, sintiendo mucho frío a ratos y el corazón desbocado. Era como si de pronto se le acabara el aire (de hecho apenas podía inspirar siquiera un poco), pero sus pulmones seguían funcionando, lo mismo su corazón y cada vez más histérico porque no lograba obtener aire. Casi podía escuchar la sangre bombeando detrás de sus orejas.

¡Por Favor, Que Fuera Rápido! Un segundo y ya, todo acabaría. ¡Ni siquiera alcanzaría a sentir dolor!

Zeus no pareció notar el terror del pequeño; se llevó la mano al cinto y sujetó el keraunos, que levantó en alto mientras se energizaba todo el salón. Apretando los dientes y afilando los ojos, aprovechando que nada lo detenía, se dispuso a eliminar a la…

 _"El Niño Está Con Artemisa. ¡No Olvides Tu Juramento!"_ La repentina intervención de Ananké resonó por medio de la cosmonet. La diosa del destino inevitable tenía una voz severa. Zeus hizo el ademán de fulminar al chiquillo. " _¡Ni Siquiera Lo Intentes, Zeus, Hijo de Cronos!_ "

¿Cómo qué el chiquillo estaba con Artemisa? ¡No veía a su hija por ningún lado! El enano simplemente se dedicaba a temblar como jalea allí donde estaba, sin querer huir a ningún sitio. ¡Era su oportunidad! Un segundo, no tenía nada más que eso, pues si llegaba la madre de la escoria y presenciaba todo, el drama sería al doble y…

Janus le fijó la mirada. Estaba pálido y sudaba frío, pero aún así encontró valor de mirar a Zeus a la cara. Tragó saliva y juntando valor, sin dejar de abrazar la trenza, dio un paso en dirección a su abuelo, intentando verse rudo. ¿Qué era lo irónico? Que tenía un kamei, y armas a su disposición, pero que no estaba usando. Janus sabía que no sería capaz de eliminar a Zeus, pero sí podría defenderse.

Claro, si no estuviera a medio morir de miedo.

…

Quería a su mamá…

Ajustó su agarre de la trenza y pudo por fin dar ese paso hacia delante. Zeus enarcó ambas cejas. El niño no era tonto, se le notaba en la mirada: sabía que acercarse solo a él significaba su muerte. ¿Por qué entonces se exponía así de sumiso y lleno de miedo a su presencia? **JA**. Criatura maldita, hacía bien en tenerle terror: ¡Él era el padre de los dioses! Señor del Olimpo, y no dudaría ni un segundo más…

¿Esa no era la trenza de Artemisa? ¿Hecha con los cabellos de su hija, que Apolo rescató y trenzó luego que la rescatasen de su prisión en Xibalbá? ¿La que se suponía estaba en las estancias de su hijo?

 **¡PLAF!**

"¡Condenado Ladrón!"

Zeus le dio un bofetón al niño al descubrir la naturaleza de la bufanda de Janus. El niño cayó al suelo y solo atinó a aferrar con fuerza la trenza, sin poder dejar de llorar. Sin embargo su abuelo lo levantó del suelo y le arrebató los cabellos de su hija, arrojándola lejos. Sin pensarlo mucho, Janus le dio un puntapié en las canillas y, estirando los brazos, corrió hasta donde había caído el cabello, derramando lágrimas a granel…

"¡Rata Bastarda!" Exclamaba Zeus mientras se sobaba la pierna afectada, dando algunos saltitos.

"¡…. Maá!"

Janus no podía hablar, sus cuerdas vocales no parecían haber madurado, pero aún así corrió con esa sílaba en su boca, intentando conseguir lo único que quería para sí para cuando Zeus acabara con él, estar con algo de su mamá…

Se detuvo a medio camino de golpe, como espantado, con los ojos muy abiertos y descuadrados. No: Zeus no acabaría con él si Artemisa estaba cerca… si algo de ella lo protegía, su abuelo nunca acabaría con él, no lo fulminaría. ¡Era su culpa que su mamá estuviera en esa posición tan mala! No tenía derecho a apelar a la protección de ella.

"¿Ya te entretuviste suficiente, rufián?" Zeus lo sujetó del brazo y le dio un empujón lejos de la trenza, botándolo al suelo. "¿Qué pretendes, engendro? ¡¿Acaso no te vas a defender?!"

El pequeño alcanzó a incorporarse un poco y miró aterrorizado a su abuelo. Su nariz sangraba profusamente, pero no se atrevía a limpiarse. Le habían vuelto los temblores y sentía demasiado frío. Empezó a jadear, pues no respiraba y ya no podía abrir más los ojos. Quería vomitar. Estaba muy pálido y vulnerable… pero lleno de pucheros miró a Zeus, dándole a entender que no se movería más.

"Oooh, no me digas que ahora te haces el valiente y…"

"… _no soy… querido… quiero volver_ …"

"¡¿Volver?! ¿A dónde se supone que quieres volver? Ja. Apenas nacen y estas basuras se creen que lo saben…"

"… _al vacío_ …"

Janus se abrazó a sí mismo, mirando de reojo hacia la trenza, llorando en silencio, tratando de controlar su miedo lo suficiente como para no moverse. Zeus en verdad esperaba una conducta más desafiante, como la que cualquier bastardo tendría. Janus era sumiso.

Tragó saliva al sentir un incomodísimo vuelco en el estómago y corazón. En ese instante recordó las súplicas y ruegos de Artemisa, helándosele la conciencia en el proceso. _Es otra víctima_ , le rogaba, _perdónalo_ , insistía. Tuvo dudas… analizó mejor la situación. La rata sin pelo no tenía una esencia maligna, era pequeño, estaba aterrado y aun así lo enfrentaba, no desafiante, sino que se ponía a su merced y criterio de abuelo ofendido… Apretó la mandíbula y afiló la mirada. No podía dudar. ¡Era Ahora o Nunca!

"Y al vacío regresas, escoria." Le dijo mientras levantaba en alto el Keraunos, no tan seguro como antes.

Janus apretó los ojos, enviándole por medio de la cosmonet un beso a Artemisa y a Touma, quienes se detuvieron de golpe allí donde estaban, helados de impresión.

 **¡CLAAAAAAAANG!**

 **"¡AAAAAAARGH, LA REP &%$#MA%$& #!"**

La sartén de Hera dio directo en el blanco y hasta se abolló con la cabeza del padre de los dioses. Zeus soltó el keraunos (sin que le hiciera daño a nadie) para sobarse el área afectada mientras caía en cuclillas, soltando un vendaval de insultos motivado por el dolor, junto con liberar una tormenta de épicas proporciones en un sector en África en donde no había caído una gota de agua desde hacía ciento cincuenta años.

 **"¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?!"** Protestó Hera con energía, soltando la sartén. **"¡ES UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?"**

"¡ **AAAARGH**! ¡Hera!" Zeus se la quedó viendo con cara de perrito apaleado. Se sobó el área y se revisó la mano para ver si tenía sangre. "¡Me Dolió, Mujer!"

"¡Agradece que no te pateé en los huevos!" Siseó la diosa entre dientes. Zeus se levantó y la enfrentó.

"¡No te atreverías!" Le dijo con la misma agresividad, sin darse cuenta como Démeter les pasaba por el lado y tomaba al niño en brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho.

No, Zeus tenía otro centro de interés. Hera lo escaldaba con la mirada, pero eso en el fondo lo ponía contento: llevaba meses sin siquiera discutir cinco minutos con su esposa, cosa que echaba mucho de menos. Es más… ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba unas cinco semanas sin verla más de diez minutos seguidos por día.

"¡Por todo el Olimpo!" Gimió Démeter, mientras cobijaba al niño. "Está frío, sudado y no para de temblar." La diosa de las doradas trenzas le dedicó una mirada de matrona furiosa. "¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza, Zeus? Nosotros los dioses **no toleramos** estos maltratos."

"¿Qué mal te ha hecho el criajo?" Reclamó Hera empuñando las manos. "¡Egoísta! Ni te diste cuenta que te buscó a propósito."

Zeus sintió como la indignación le llenó el pecho y amenazó con escaparse de su garganta. Se le electrificó el cabello y señaló al niño que ahora su hermana protegía. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Es que no podían ver que…?

El dios enarcó ambas cejas al ver al niño, escondiéndose entre las ropas de Démeter sin dejar de temblar o de tragar aire por la boca como si no pudiera respirar bien. Todos los esfuerzos de la diosa de los cereales para calmarlo parecían ser en vano.

… Esa expresión… tan igual a la que Febo o Artemisa ponían en sus primeros años cuando algo les asustaba. Sus mellizos tuvieron un origen agitadísimo, y ni bien nacieron en seguida tuvieron que asumir tremendas responsabilidades demasiado ajenas a su edad. Artemisa tuvo que nacer primero para ayudar a Leto a parir a Apolo y éste, teniendo algunos días de vida, enfrentó y mató a la serpiente Pitón que les atacaba. Ambos tuvieron que darse a la tarea de proteger a su madre… y ya una vez aceptados en el Olimpo, por largo tiempo tuvieron que cuidarse las espaldas.

No tuvieron la oportunidad de ser niños, crecieron demasiado rápido. En sentido literal y figurado.

Janus no podía controlar la aterrada respiración, por muchos esfuerzos que pusiera Démeter en intentar calmarlo. Era presa de un ataque de pánico notable y Zeus comenzó a sentir cargo de conciencia y muchas dudas. O sea, si el niño sabía que lo quería matar, ¿por qué se exponía? Solo le había facilitado las cosas. ¿O acaso pretendía jugarle alguna treta que lo dejara en ridículo? Entrecerró los ojos y fijó la mirada en el niño, escudriñando en su alma, su cosmo…

"Nadie quería que naciera, esta criatura fue concebida para morir antes de vivir. Artemisa le quiso en seguida, aunque le costó darse cuenta… Touma **siempre** lo quiso." Explicó Hera con calma, con las manos en las caderas. "O eso me dijo Ananké."

"¿Desde cuando tú tan amiga de la señora del huso de diamantes?" Le preguntó Zeus taimado. Hera no le respondió y solo lo miró muy severa.

"… Te buscó para que lo eliminaras." Gruñó Démeter. "El cosmo del pequeño está reducido y alterado: no deja de repetir que su vida hace sufrir a su mamá."

"¿Qué dices, Demi?" Preguntó Hera sorprendida.

"¡Yo no siento nada!"

"¡Porque está perdiendo cosmo! No se recarga como debería, este niño está muy vulnerable…"

"¡Mayor razón para matarlo!" Zeus aferró el keraunos, aunque ya no tan decidido. Como que al fondo de su cabeza comenzaba a tener sentido el hecho que el niño lo había buscado a propósito para que él, señor del Olimpo, acabara con su vida. "El rufián maldito es una aberración, debe morir. El honor de mi familia y el de mi hija quedarán manchados por siempre si…"

El niño en ese momento se separó a empujones de la diosa que lo cobijaba: avanzó unos pasos lejos de ella y se dobló sobre su abdomen, vomitando y tosiendo. Miró hacia su derecha casi en seguida y quiso echarse a correr hacia la trenza. La situación lo estaba superando rápidamente, no lo iba a soportar mucho más. De hecho, casi perdía la cordura: quería a su mami, la quería, la quería, la quería, la quería, la quería, ¡ya no aguantaba más! Corrió hacia la trenza, dispuesto a abrazarla, pues estaba convencido que era lo más cerca que llegaría de su madre. Hera le dio un zape a Zeus mientras Démeter atajaba al peque e intentaba calmarlo. No pudo cargarlo en brazos, por lo que se conformó con estar cerca de él.

"Sólo quiere estar con su mamá. ¡Y tú pensando en el honor familiar! ¿De qué honor me hablas si tú solito ensuciaste el buen nombre de tu familia? ¡Porque Te Recuerdo Que Abusaste De Mi Para Casarte Conmigo!" Reclamó Hera.

"Si quieres fulminar al niño solo porque es producto de una violación, ¿por qué nunca has fulminado a todos los que nacieron de violaciones, como mi hijo Arion… o a los propios hijos que forzaste, cuando no te salías con la tuya?" Intervino Démeter.

"¡Eso es diferente! Son mis hijos y yo soy padre universal. ¡A mis hijas no las tocan! Es como si me hubieran violado a mí y esa afrenta no la voy a dejar pasar. ¡Nadie se burla de Zeus! Menos un dios extranjero."

"¡Eres un egoísta!" Rezongó Hera. "¿Estás diciendo que si fuera un dios olímpico quien hubiera violado a Artemisa lo habrías dejado pasar?"

"Este pequeño ni siquiera tiene una esencia maligna, no tiene la culpa que su progenitor sea un maldito." Le dijo Démeter. "¡Míralo!"

"Sigue siendo producto de una concepción no deseada. Su vida se origina en un sacrilegio."

Quiso la coincidencia que Janus cruzara una asustada mirada con su abuelo en ese momento. Todavía no se calmaba y sin duda era una visión patética. Zeus guardó el keraunos y bajó los hombros. ¡Cómo se parecía a Artemisa! Tenía los mismos ojos tan grandes e inquisitivos, severos, pero llenos de inocente asombro. Tenía los cabellos de un profundo color azabache y se le veía muy pálido: como sangraba por la nariz, el contraste fue muy intenso. No era un pequeño sumiso, sino que tenía las ideas claras. Zeus como que comenzó a arrepentirse. Janus no lo perdió de vista y mientras más se acercaba, más se aterraba.

La cercanía de su abuelo lo llenaba de horror, pero no retrocedería.

"… Y sin embargo aquí estás." Zeus dio otro paso en dirección del niño. "Eres una aberración bastarda, pero… aclárame, ¿por qué intentas morir, escoria?"

Janus bajó la mirada. Se limpió la sangre de la nariz con su manga y apretó la mandíbula. Intentó sacar la voz, hacer trabajar sus cuerdas vocales, pero no pudo.

 _"… no debo existir. Arruiné todo."_ Dijo por medio del cosmo. Démeter reprimió un puchero y Hera pateó el suelo indignada. Zeus tragó saliva: como que de pronto se sentía una cucaracha. Dio un paso hacia delante, Deméter se le adelantó e intentó abrazar al niño, pero este salió corriendo, lleno de miedo… una reacción instintiva que no pudo controlar más.

"¡Pequeño!" Exclamó Démeter.

"¡El único culpable de la violación de Artemisa es quien la violó!" Reclamó Hera muy molesta, pero en seguida su rostro mudó en expresiones más empáticas. "Ese pequeño se está echando culpas que no le corresponden… ¡NO AYUDAS CON TUS BOLUDECES EGOÍSTAS!" Añadió enfurecida.

"¡No me vengas a reclamar nada, Hera! No le hice daño. ¡Si lo hubiera hecho, ese niño no sería más que una mancha en el suelo y…!"

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Artemisa pegó un grito que le salió del alma. Había entrado agitadísima al salón, impulsada por el pánico que tenía que su padre hubiera fulminado a su hijo. Estaba sin sus ángeles, pues éstos tenían prohibida la entrada a las estancias de Zeus. Afuera había quedado Touma, dándole golpes a la barrera que circundaba el palacio, golpes que se detuvieron por el espanto le produjo oír los alaridos de Artemisa. Fue puro instinto lo que la hizo reconocer la mancha de sangre en el suelo como la de su niño y sintió como si le arrancaran el estómago de cuajo. Cayó de rodillas y gritó desesperada un par de veces más, igual que Niobe. Hera y Démeter no perdieron tiempo en ir por ella, pero la diosa de la caza se levantó de golpe y a zancadas cubrió la distancia que la separaba de tu padre.

Los demás dioses que la habían seguido presenciaron esto en silencio y mantuvieron la distancia. Apolo se sujetó el pecho: los gritos de su melliza hicieron que se saltara un par de latidos.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE DAÑO?! ¡ES MI HIJO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE LASTIMARLO?! ¿Qué te hizo…?"

"¡Tu hijo vive, Artemisa! ¡No hagas escándalo!" Ladró Zeus a su vez, bastante irritado. "No es mi culpa que no pueda aguantar un par de golpes."

"¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLO!"

"¡Mucho cuidado con ese tono, jovencita! No te olvides con quien hablas."

"¡ **TÚ** No Te Olvides Con Quien Hablas! Soy la **_madre_** de ese niño, y no voy a tolerar que tú ni nadie le haga daño."

"¡Artemisa! Contrólate que soy tu padre…"

 **"¡YA NO!"** La diosa de la caza dio una patada en el suelo. "Le supliqué, rogué, arrastré mi orgullo por el suelo con tal de conseguir piedad para Janus, pero nada… ¿Cómo no tuvo clemencia para un niño? Es mi hijo… nos atacaron a los dos, no solo a mi…"

"¡A él no lo conozco! Tú eres mi hija…"

"¡Pues Ya No Me Considero Hija Suya! Mantendré los honores que me he ganado **YO SOLA** , pero **RENUNCIO** a cualquier consideración de parte suya a partir de ahora… ¡Ya no soy su hija! A ver si con eso se alivia la vergüenza hecha a su casa, gran Zeus Tornante."

Artemisa bufó llena de angustia, apretando los puños, sin romper el contacto visual con Zeus quien, al igual que su hija, sentía un balde de hielo en la espalda. Allí donde Athena era su hija favorita, ella era su consentida y si renunciar a eso le significaba a Artemisa salvar la vida de Janus, aunque fuese unos minutos, con gusto lo hacía, aunque le desgarrara el alma. Zeus sintió un vacío en las entrañas y por momentos no pudo ni respirar de la sorpresa. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás dioses.

"Puedes patalear todo lo que quieras, Artemisa, pero seguirás siendo mi hija…"

"… a la que ha tratado **como escoria** los últimos meses. ¡Yo, que fui su consentida!" Retrucó la diosa. "¡El que quiera a mi hijo vivo **no es un** capricho! Pero dado que no le perdona la vida a mi niño, ¡ **NO** quiero ser considerada su hija! Prefiero ser una bastarda sin padre a tener que ir por la vida sabiendo que asesinó a mi único hijo… a ver si eso le da libertad para fulminarnos a los dos la próxima vez que nos vea."

"Eres mi hija… ¡y no me tientes, niña! ¿En qué lugar se ha visto que una muchacha como tú renuncie a sus privilegios para salvar una vida que nunca le dará nada a cambio?"

"No lo estoy tentando, gran Zeus. Prefiero tener a mi hijito vivo y conmigo a tener privilegios." Empuñando las manos, Artemisa dio un paso adelante. "¡Si No Le Gusta La Idea, Puede Encajársela Por Donde El Sol No Brilla!"

Artemisa le dio la espalda, fijando por casualidad la mirada en Hera, quien con una empatía anormal en ella, le indicó por donde había huido su hijo. La diosa de la caza sujetó mejor el chal, que no había soltado en todo ese rato, y salió corriendo en pos de su rastro, deseando con toda su fuerza poder atraparlo antes de que escapara de nuevo. Una vez que salió del palacio, buscó con la mirada unos breves instantes a sus ángeles, pero nos los vio. Seguro los tres habían partido tras su hijo. Aceleró la carrera sin perder más tiempo.

Zeus se quedó de una pieza. Nunca en su larga vida un hijo suyo había renegado de él; a menos que fuese por culpa de Hera, pero no por la suya. Se consideraba un buen padre (y en el amplio sentido de la expresión lo era), pero… pero… ¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?! ¡¿Acaso su hija le dijo que ya no lo consideraba su papá?! ¡Artemisa era su consentida! Solo buscaba su bien, cuidar su reputación, que ya bastantes devotos le había costado ese chiquillo, ¿Cómo le decía que ya no lo consideraba su padre? ¿Qué prefería renunciar a los privilegios que le correspondían solo por ser hija de Zeus? ¡Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza!

… ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? ¡Todo era culpa de ese niño…! ¿Verdad?

¿Por qué llegaba al extremo de renegar de él con tal de salvar la vida de esa escoria? Hasta ese niño sabía lo mejor para ella, se había mostrado ante él dispuesto a morir por… la honra de su mamá…

…

Artemisa era mamá… y su muchacho la defendía incluso a costa de su existencia…

…

… ¡Por todo el Olimpo!

"Creo que metí las patas…"

"Con todo y sandalias, Zeus." Gruñó Hera.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo Terrenal.**

 _En esos momentos._

Janus simplemente echó a correr. Llegó un momento en que su mente ya no pudo aguantar más presión y se largó en una carrera en la que atravesó el Olimpo entero y salió incluso a la montaña terrenal, esquivando a las Horas, pensando que también querían lastimarlo. No se detuvo hasta que cayó agotado sobre sus rodillas, resoplando por aire. Al escuchar pasos que le seguían agitados y bastante de cerca, se escondió al interior de un tronco. Y ahí esperó en silencio, teniendo al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de calmarse de una vez por todas, que harto mal lo estaba pasando.

No se sentía nada de bien.

Por su parte Artemisa había decidido no pensar en Zeus. Le dolía en el alma lo que le había dicho, pero más le dolería quedarse sin hijo, así que de momento el dios podía tragarse un árbol entero si no le gustaba. Por fin estaba sobre la pista de su niño, por fin lo tenía al alcance de la mano y de verdad quería alcanzarlo antes que Zeus le lanzara el keraunos encima, porque conociéndolo, bien podría en un berrinche ubicar a su hijo y bueno… acabar con él. Al menos con ella estaría a salvo.

"¡Touma!"

Artemisa se detuvo de golpe cuando el ángel se le interpuso. Obviamente chocaron, pero Touma estaba preparado para el impacto, así que tras hacer algunos malabares, no cayeron al suelo. Quedaron abrazados eso sí…

"¡¿Estás bien, Artemisa?!"

"¡NO! Janus de nuevo corrió al mundo humano, su vida peligra, ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien?" La diosa empuñó las manos con fuerza, sin notar que tanto Teseo como Odiseo les rodeaban. "¿Qué clase de madre soy que no puedo protegerlo?"

Touma le tomó y besó las manos.

"La mejor de todas, Artemisa." Le dijo con severidad. Touma le indicó unos árboles cercanos, los mismos que la diosa tenía como destino. "Está ahí: ve por tu niño… nosotros nos quedamos cerca."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No es seguro señorita. El bosque oculta maldad." Intervino Odiseo. "Le daremos todo el tiempo del mundo."

Artemisa puso atención a sus alrededores. La naturaleza estaba inquieta y no porque estuviera respondiendo a su malestar, o al de su niño. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en alcanzar a Janus que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que Touma le apartaba un mechón de la cara.

"Los mantendremos seguros…"

"¿Y si no me quiere?" Preguntó de pronto Artemisa solo para Touma. El ángel la miró severo y soltó sus manos.

"Pues le demuestras que tiene todo el derecho de quererte. ¿O no te atreves?"

Touma soltó a Artemisa, quien irguió la espalda con toda su realeza. Miró al suelo, al rastro que estaba siguiendo y luego a los árboles hasta donde llegaban. Inspiró una buena cantidad de aire para darse coraje y encendió su cosmo, ordenándole a la naturaleza salvaje mantenerse en orden. Dio los primeros pasos…

… Estaba nerviosa.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Paternidad_**

 _"…revelar su punto débil._ _Si_ _un espectro había logrado tal hazaña, ¿por qué no él, que era un ángel?_

 _"¿Qué intentas probar, maldito? ¡No puedes contra un dios!"_

 _"Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo. ¡Nadie lastima a mi_ _mujer_ _!"_

 _"_ _ **¡JAJAJAJA!**_ _¡Hubieras escuchado como la hice chillar mientras la disfrutaba!"_

 _Enfurecido, Touma se dejó caer con sus mejores golpes que poco a poco sorprendieron más y más a Quicxic…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Para Zeus, Athena es su hija favorita y Artemisa su consentida. Esto no es exactamente invento mío, sino que las fuentes y varios estudios académicos así lo indican. Muchos de los títulos que ambas tienen, los obtuvieron por derecho propio y no necesariamente porque Zeus se los haya concedido: las dos ganaron su lugar entre los Doce a pulso. Aquí en este capítulo, Artemisa repudió a su padre y los privilegios que vienen por el hecho de ser hija de Zeus, pero mantiene los títulos que se ganó sola, que viene siendo la gran mayoría. Quizás como mini spoiler… Zeus no ha decidido nada sobre este respecto. Y… hablando de Juanito, pobrecito. Se me dobló el alma al hacerlo sufrir así, su plan era dejarse matar por su abuelo, pero no pudo soportar el miedo y huyó. No lo culpo. Al menos está a punto de encontrarse con su mami. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Las Horas:** (en griego, Ὧραι; en latín, _Horae_ ) eran originalmente las personificaciones o diosas del orden de la naturaleza y de las estaciones, si bien posteriormente fueron consideradas como diosas del orden en general y de la justicia.

En la obra de Homero, donde no se menciona a sus padres ni su número, las Horas son las divinidades olímpicas del clima y las ministras de Zeus, y como tales vigilan las puertas del Olimpo y fomentan la fertilidad en la tierra, al enviar diversas climatologías sobre ella. Como el clima, en un sentido general, se regula según las estaciones, las Horas son también descritas como diosas de las estaciones, es decir, las fases regulares bajo las que la propia naturaleza se manifiesta. Son amables y benevolentes, trayendo a dioses y hombres muchas cosas buenas y deseables. Sin embargo, como es Zeus quien tiene el poder de reunir y dispersar las nubes, las Horas son en realidad sólo sus ministras, y algunas veces también las de Hera.

Bajo diferentes circunstancias, los hombres consideran el paso del tiempo (o las estaciones) rápido o lento, y por tanto ambos epítetos se aplican a las Horas. El curso de las estaciones (o las horas) es descrito simbólicamente por el baile de las Horas; y, junto con las Cárites, Hebe, Harmonía y Afrodita, acompañan las canciones de las Musas y el tañido de la lira de Apolo con su baile.

Las nociones homéricas continuaron vigentes durante mucho tiempo, siendo consideradas las Horas como las dadoras de las diversas estaciones del año, especialmente de la primavera y el otoño, es decir, de la naturaleza en su florecimiento y madurez. En Atenas se adoraba desde tiempos muy antiguos a Talo (Θαλλώ), la Hora de la primavera, y Carpo (Καρπω), la del otoño. La Hora de la primavera acompañaba a Perséfone cada año en su ascensos desde el inframundo, y la expresión _la cámara de las Horas se abre_ equivalía a _llega la primavera_. Los atributos de la primavera (flores, fragancia y grácil frescura) eran igualmente transferidos a las Horas, y de esta forma adornaban a Afrodita cuando ésta surgía del mar, hacían una guirnalda de flores para Pandora, e incluso algunos objetos inanimados eran descritos como receptores de encantos característicos de las Horas. Por lo tanto guardan gran parecido y son mencionada junto con las Cárites, y ambas son frecuentemente confundidas o identificadas. Como fueron concebidas para fomentar la prosperidad de todo aquello que crece, aparecen también como las protectoras de la juventud y los dioses recién nacidos, y los jóvenes atenienses, al ser admitidos entre los efebos, mencionaban a Talo, entre otros dioses, en el juramento que prestaban en el templo de Aglauro.

El templo que estas dos Horas tenía en Atenas contenía también un altar dedicado a Dionisos Orto. Fueron igualmente adoradas en Argos, Corinto y Olimpia, principalmente entre granjeros rurales. En obras de arte las Horas eran representadas como bellas y saludables doncellas, portando los diferentes productos de las estaciones, rodeadas de flores de colores vivos y abundante vegetación, u otros símbolos de fertilidad.

Como en muchos otros casos, en las Horas puede verse una transición gradual desde nociones puramente físicas a éticas, y la influencia que originalmente tenían sobre la naturaleza en general fue posteriormente trasladada a la vida humana en particular, como diosas de la ley y el orden que mantenían la estabilidad de la sociedad. El primer signo de este cambio aparece ya en Hesíodo, quien las describe en su Teogonía dando a un país buenas leyes, justicia y paz, las llama hijas de Zeus y Temis y les da los significativos nombres de Eunomia, Dice e Irene. Pero las ideas éticas y físicas no se mantienen siempre separadas, y a menudo se mezclan unas con otras, como en Píndaro.

Desde entonces se consideró a las Horas una tríada, al igual que las Moiras y las Cárites.


	6. Cap 5: Paternidad

_Artemisa tiene que convencer a Janus para que salga de su escondrijo, mientras Touma y los demás repelen un ataque masivo. Es la oportunidad de los ángeles de cobrarse por la vergonzosa derrota sufrida meses antes. Quicxic de Xibalbá no duda en enfrentarse a ellos. Mientras, los dioses siguen discutiendo entre ellos._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Sé que me van a matar al final de este capítulo, lo sé. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Sugiero que tengan pelotitas anti estrés a la mano. Yo digo no más. ¡El que avisa no es traidor!_

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Paternidad**

 **Monte Olimpo. Bosques.**

Artemisa dio pasos casi en punta de pies. Se aferró al chal que llevaba, mientras trataba de controlar los agitados latidos de su corazón; tenía la carne de gallina, pero estaba decidida. Ella era señora de los bosques, diosa de la cacería, la naturaleza salvaje, la luna era su signo, su astro… antes se enorgullecía de esos títulos, pues se los había ganado por derecho propio, pero ahora estaba por conquistar el más importante de todos.

Se sentó a un metro de aquél árbol ahuecado, temblando de frío y de nervios. Se cruzó de piernas y sosegó su respiración. En cierta ocasión, mientras paseaba por Canadá, había visto a una osa enorme hacer lo mismo que ella, sentarse frente a un árbol a esperar por sus oseznos, que estaban refugiados en un hueco bajo el árbol, llamándolos con quietos gruñidos. No podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

"… Janus. ¿Vienes con mamá?"

Pudo distinguir que el niño levantó la cabeza, por el olor supo que sangraba, que tenía hambre, miedo… pero que al mismo tiempo tenía toda su atención.

"Ven aquí, por favor…"

El niño negó con la cabeza y la escondió entre sus brazos. Sollozando todo lo quieto que podía. Esto no era un berrinche, Janus no lograba calmarse del susto que había pasado. Artemisa se llenó de angustia y se acercó un poco más.

"¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo?"

El niño se hizo bola. Artemisa apretó la mandíbula, para no echarse a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho aquella osa? Insistió con sus llamados. Ella haría lo mismo.

"… tengo ganas de conocerte. Ven aquí, que hace frío."

¡Argh! No servía para ser tierna. ¡Ella era una cazadora! Fría, severa. No era una madre… se acercó un poco más al tronco.

"… no te voy a lastimar… si estás enojado conmigo lo entiendo, en serio, pero podemos arreglarlo. ¿O es que no me quieres?" Artemisa sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando percibió la despierta mirada del niño fija en ella. La diosa tragó saliva y fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas. "Yo sé… que no soy la mejor mamá, que… te ignoré y… pensé en alejarte…"

 _"…_ _mi culpa…"_

Fue un mensaje lanzado a la cosmonet. Artemisa casi tuvo un infarto al percibirlo. Negó con firmeza y se acercó aún más al hueco.

"¡No fue culpa tuya! Nunca lo ha sido, lo que nos pasó no fue culpa tuya o mía."

 _"…_ _existo… eso te lastima…"_

"¡NO! No me lastima. Admito que me sorprendió, pero tú eres mi niño. A los dos nos hicieron daño, ninguno tiene culpa de nada…" Artemisa le estiró los brazos. "… yo tengo la culpa, por no estar atenta… y por pensar que podía alejarte… ¡por favor, ven con mami!"

 _"…_ _yo… malo."_

Artemisa apretó la mandíbula y se acercó aún más al tronco, tapando toda posibilidad de escape. Janus por su parte trató de alejarse un poco, como si no fuera digno de estar cerca de su mamá. La diosa se sujetó del borde del hueco: no, por tentada que estuviera no forzaría la salida de su hijo, este saldría por voluntad propia, tal como había hecho aquella osa.

"… tú no eres malo. ¡Voy a despellejar al próximo que te diga eso! Tú eres parte de mí… y no creo ser tan mala. O sea, sé que soy enojona, consentida… tengo muchos defectos, pero eres mi niño, un pedacito de mi corazón… no puedes ser malo… Touma me dijo eso."

"…"

Artemisa sintió movimientos en la tierra que indicaban que el niño cambiaba su posición. Janus avanzó hacia ella inseguro, pero esperanzado al mismo tiempo: temblaba de miedo y frío, seguro ya lo habían tildado de cobarde, pero no le importaba. Ya no podía más.

"… hubiera querido… que tu concepción no hubiera sido tan violenta." Le dijo casi en un susurro. "… hubiera querido elegir a tu papá." Artemisa suspiró con melancolía. "Lo habría elegido a él, ¿sabes?" Artemisa sintió como le subió el rubor a las mejillas. "Es un mortal insolente, irritante y grave a veces, pero… ¿pequeño? Creo que hubiera sido un buen papá para ti… todavía lo quiero así, muero porque acepte ese rol."

Sintió una manita en la rodilla. Janus la miró desde las profundidades del hueco en el que se había metido: ya no aguantaba más, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas físicas y mentales. Tenía miedo de que si salía el mundo se volviera loco, pero ya había tenido suficiente. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y estiró los brazos, jadeando la única sílaba que sus inmaduras cuerdas vocales podían articular, aunque fuese apenas como un resoplido gutural sin melodía.

"¡… Máaaaa!"

Quería a su mami. Ya no quería huir más: no se consideraba digno de ella, pero en serio, la necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

Artemisa, en un movimiento casi esquizofrénico que nunca creyó posible, metió los brazos al interior del hueco y tomó a Janus por los brazos. Lo levantó y atrajo hacia ella, aferrándolo contra su pecho ni bien lo hubo sacado. ¡Ya estaba! Ya no se lo quitaban de sus brazos. El niño se le abrazó como un pulpo y se largó a llorar con gusto al sentir a su mami rodeándolo con sus brazos y con su cosmo. Podía escuchar los latidos de su mamá, incluso podía olerla, y eso le trajo tanta paz como seguridad. ¡Por Fin! Un torbellino de emociones encontradas se batía a duelo en el corazón de la diosa, que no sabía si llorar de felicidad por tener a su hijo en brazos, o de angustia porque no sabía como consolarlo. Lo que sí sabía era que no quería soltarlo. Comenzó a arrullarlo de a poco, sin ganas de soltarlo…

MOMENTO. ¿Qué era esto que sentía?

"¡¿Cuánto cosmo usaste, hijito?!" Preguntó alarmada, sin saber a quien pedirle ayuda.

En verdad el cosmo del niño estaba peligrosamente bajo. Se había hecho de público conocimiento, después de la batalla en el Xibalbá, el punto débil de sus señores. Artemisa tenía demasiado patente que su hijo era un dios mortal por decirlo de alguna manera. No moriría nunca si no lo mataban. ¿Acaso había heredado el mismo punto débil que su progenitor? ¿Qué tipo de variaciones lo afectaban? Estas preguntas habían plagado su mente los últimos días, pero ahora parecían chillarle desde las profundidades de su alma. Esto la preocupaba.

Hablando de cosmos…

De pronto Artemisa prestó atención a sus alrededores, notando en seguida que había una batalla cercana. Instintivamente buscó el cosmo de sus guardianes, conteniendo la respiración al darse cuenta de qué los ocupaba en esos momentos. Sus ángeles estaban peleándose con entidades maléficas y peligrosas, manteniéndolas a raya. ¡Calaveras y Esqueletos! ¿Qué era esto? Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa y tal fue la angustia que le recorrió el espinazo, que la piel se le tornó de gallina. Si esas cosas estaban aquí, solo podía significar una sola cosa.

Quicxic de Xibalbá.

¡¿Cómo Se Atrevía A Acercarse Tanto Al Olimpo?!

La diosa, más alerta que nunca, se puso de pie con Janus en los brazos, y buscó con la mirada entre el follaje. La misma naturaleza parecía estar protegiéndola. Dejó a su hijo en el suelo, quien se había quedado quieto y no se movió de su lado, aferrándose a sus ropas. La energía se tornaba muy agresiva. ¡Que gran pelea debían estar librando sus ángeles!

Una explosión sacudió toda aquella ladera, y todos los árboles se estremecieron. Fue como si un terremoto le diera un coletazo a la montaña, casi botándola al suelo. Artemisa reconoció aquél cosmo que se le vino encima demasiado rápido, y actuando acorde a ello invocó su arco y lo tensó, girando sobre sus talones. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta y no dudó en disparar una saeta para defenderse a ella y a su hijo, encendiendo su cosmo con alevosía. ¿Querían Mamá Osa? ¡Pues Vengan A Ver Sus Garras Y Dientes!

Pero ella no fue la única deidad que elevó su cosmo así de agresivamente, pues otro a su lado se inflamó sin aviso. Y junto con la flecha, volaron dos puñales.

…

 _Momentos antes…_

Luego que Artemisa le soltara las manos (o él se las soltara a ella, ya no recordaba bien), Touma se la quedó viendo con una desesperación que por momentos no se explicaba. Hubiera dado su brazo derecho por ir con ella y juntos convencer al principito de salir de su escondrijo, pero se contuvo muy a regañadientes. Esto era algo que solo Artemisa tenía que hacer. Inexplicablemente lo que pasara con Janus ocupaba un porcentaje importante de sus preocupaciones ese día, pero sabía que de un modo u otro todos los eventos de esa mañana tenían que suceder. Saber eso no le había ahorrado estrés. Había quedado desolado tras la huida del niño directo hacia las estancias de Apolo, angustiado cuando lo vio correr hacia las de Zeus y derechamente desesperado al no poder entrar al palacio a rescatar a su niño de las manos del padre de los dioses.

Suspiró de alivio al verlo huir con vida, pero fue de corta duración. Junto con Teseo y Odiseo habían corrido tras del principito para asegurar que estuviera a salvo y cuando lo localizaron escondido en ese árbol… mantuvieron la calma. Sacarlo de allí era tarea de su madre, ellos debían asegurarse que el peligro que acechaba de pronto el bosque no se acercara más de la cuenta. Cuando Artemisa corrió en dirección del escondrijo, solo dos de los ángeles respiraron aliviados… él en cambio aguantó la respiración. Moría por ir con ella. Al menos Janus ya estaba ubicado y a segundos de estar a salvo, su madre iba hacia él y, mientras él miraba como la diosa corría a su encuentro, sentía algo de alivio en su corazón.

Algo, muy poco. No estaría realmente tranquilo sino hasta que Artemisa tuviera a Janus en sus brazos y se lo llevara con ella.

Odiseo le dio un golpe en el hombro. No le dijo nada, pero lo miró con una cara tan llena de empatía que Touma hasta llegó a molestarse un poco. Gruñó por costumbre y afiló la mirada. Andaba sensible desde hacía varias horas, aunque eso era bastante comprensible.

"Estarán bien, pronto estarás con ellos…"

"¡ **NO** Te Hagas Ideas, Odiseo!"

"Jejejeje, sabes que tengo razón."

"Ya deberías asumirlo. Y asumir que nosotros ya lo asumimos. ¡Valga la redundancia!" Añadió Teseo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Pero de momento concentrémonos en otras amenazas."

Teseo miró por encima de su hombro hacia atrás, con bastante disimulo. Pronto los otros dos ángeles lo imitaron y hasta parecieron olvidar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Sus enemigos estaban casi encima de ellos. Entre el follaje y otra espesura del bosque, podían distinguir el subrepticio avance de esqueletos, que parecían disimular una presencia más agresiva, y que conocían muy bien. Quicxic acechaba sin intentar ocultar su presencia, como burlándose, y ellos lo sabían. Era hora de cobrar cuentas pendientes con ellos.

"A ese maldito lo despellejo yo." Gruñó Touma, mientras asumía una posición de ataque, con los sentidos muy afilados y la mandíbula apretada. "Acabemos con esto."

"Yo voy por el flanco izquierdo. Sugiero acabar primero con los esqueletos." Dijo Teseo.

"Calaveras, esqueletos, da lo mismo. Hay que acabar con todos. Incluyendo a la malparida deidad maldita esa." Siseó Odiseo.

Touma no se detuvo a meditar ninguno de sus consejos, sino que se lanzó de cabeza contra las siluetas antes de darles una oportunidad. Seguidamente los otros dos ángeles lo imitaron y se dejaron caer sobre ellos, formando un perímetro invisible y quizás un poco ambiguo alrededor de la diosa y su hijo, quienes en esos momentos recién comenzaban a conectarse el uno con el otro. Los esqueletos, aunque sorprendidos, no tardaron en defenderse y pronto el choque de energía resonaba por todo el bosque.

Los ángeles luchaban en silencio, muy concentrados. No querían distraerse de nada que pudiera acabar en desastre. Era la oportunidad que tenían para vengar su honra de guerreros y resarcirse de la vergonzosa derrota que sufrieron a manos de los señores de Xibalbá meses atrás, que había acabado con el rapto de su diosa. Teseo por lo mismo tomaba particular placer en sujetar a los esqueletos por las mandíbulas y hacerlas añicos, mientras aventaba el resto de los huesos contra los demás. Del mismo modo Odiseo había descubierto lo relajante que era el sonido de un cráneo quebrándose bajo sus pies. Touma estaba derechamente homicida y no dudaba ni se detenía más de la cuenta en atacar y aniquilar a quienes osaban acercarse demasiado al invisible límite que habían fijado entre estas fuerzas y la diosa que protegían. Los tres, especialmente el pelirrojo, buscaban a Quicxic entre sus enemigos.

No, nada de esto era gratis. Los ángeles recibían golpes, ¡y qué palizas! Los esqueletos los superaban en número y no dudaban en hacerlo sentir. Cada tanto atacaban en montón a alguno de los ángeles, logrando ponerlo en aprietos. Mordían, pateaban, lanzaban sus ataques de cosmo putrefacto, lograban retenerlos no sin esfuerzos durante momentos preciosos, pero pronto el ángel emergía herido, enfurecido, pero victorioso y no pocos esqueletos terminaban masacrados ante su poder. Cada tanto, la misma naturaleza salvaje de la que Artemisa era patrona, les daba una mano.

La liberación de energía era tanta que hasta los turistas que visitaban el parque nacional podían ver los destellos de luz y escuchar los estruendos. Desde la cercana ciudad de Litoxoro la gente permanecía atenta y sacaba fotos y videos del fenómeno. Pronto internet estuvo plagado.

Quicxic se mantenía entre las sombras, elevando su cosmo de manera justa para ayudar a los esqueletos, fortalecerlos, sin revelar su presencia. Con la mirada desencajada observaba el combate sin poder creerlo. Los ángeles no se estaban conteniendo para nada en sus ataques, no como la vez pasada, cuyos desempeños se habían visto severamente afectados por los efectos de las drogas. ¡Debió haber repetido el truco! Ahora peleaban con una desafección antinatural de sus propias vidas, arrojándose a la lucha dispuestos a defender a su diosa.

"Malparidos asquerosos."

Se levantó. Llevaba días esperando que Artemisa saliera del Olimpo. No había perdido tiempo yendo a buscar a su hijo, pues sabía que tarde o temprano saldría corriendo de las residencias de los dioses, correteado por su tío o el mismísimo Zeus. Eso sacaría a su madre de allí sin duda… y si había podido derrotar a sus ángeles una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Solo debía deshacerse del niño o dejarlo a merced de sus parientes y él tendría la oportunidad de repetir su hazaña de raptar a Artemisa llevándosela lo más lejos de allí que pudiera. ¡Todo fuese por la gloria de Hun–Camé! Él reviviría a los suyos, a él lo llenarían de honores.

Claro que esto no lo tenía planeado. No esperaba que los ángeles atacasen iracundos. ¡Bah! Los esqueletos que había llevado, así como las calaveras, pronto darían cuenta de ellos. Ahora tenía otros asuntos en los que concentrarse… por ejemplo, encontrar a la diosa y al chiquillo.

"¿Dónde estás, _conejita_?" Dijo relamiéndose con lascivia.

Decidió salir de su escondite. Confiaba en que los ángeles seguirían concentrados en jugar con sus esqueletos en lo que él atacaba a Artemisa con tranquilidad. Solo debía reducirla y listo: tenía una bomba de humo (la última que le quedaba) con la que la drogaría lista para usar. Reforzó a sus guerreros con algo de su cosmo y se lanzó derecho a donde suponía que estaba la diosa.

 **"** **¡MUERE!"**

Recibió un imprevisto puñetazo en la cara. No tuvo tiempo para meditarlo, porque Touma comenzó una sucesión de ataques tan viciosos como llenos de ira. El pelirrojo había estado esperando la aparición de Quicxic (hasta había percibido su olor), para atacarlo y hacerlo pagar por haber profanado a Artemisa de la manera en que lo hizo. Ciertamente ahora que lo tenía a su merced, no lo dejaría escapar por muy dios que fuera.

"¡Piojo Maldito! **QUÍTATE**."

 **"** **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"**

Touma estaba viendo rojo, sus acciones estaban dominadas por una fría ira. No le importaba que estuviera atacando a un dios, solo veía a un guerrero fuerte que pronto estaría muerto a sus pies, el mismo que había profanado a su bella luna. ¡No lo dejaría escapar! Tenía cuentas pendientes con él. Era una amenaza cierta a su familia y no permitiría que los lastimara de nuevo. Su corazón latía desbocado y el combate se sucedía en una sincronía casi armónica. No le daba respiro a Quicxic. ¡Disfrutaría Arrancándole La Piel!

 **"** **ATRÁS, PESTE."**

Quicxic blandió su espada sobre su cabeza, con claras intenciones homicidas, elevando su cosmo cada tanto y tratando de quemar a Touma con él. ¡Humano persistente!

"Sé lo que pretendes. ¡Tú quieres que revele mi punto débil!" Exclamó Quicxic. **"¡PIENSA DE NUEVO, HUMANITO!"**

 **"** **¡ALTURA MÁXIMA!"**

Fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo, quien hasta desplegó las alas que no sabía que tenía y que se suponía que todavía no se ganaba. Quicxic apenas tuvo tiempo para protegerse de la técnica, por lo que tuvo que inflamar su cosmo para evitar sentir todas las consecuencias de la misma. Su cosmo se debilitó un montón y eso era preocupante. Estaba a punto de exponer su punto débil, pero todavía tenía una oportunidad de dar vuelta la batalla. Se giró hacia su atacante en el momento en que Touma se dejaba caer sobre él. **¡** **RUIN** **CANALLA!** Asqueroso truhan maldito. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a dañar a su Luna Preciosa?! El corazón del ángel le dio latidos dolorosos. Artemisa era su vida, su alma, su mundo, ¡Era su todo!, su gruñona favorita, la mujer a la que amaba no porque fuera su diosa, sino porque era ella, la otra mitad de su alma. Aquella porcelana delicada y fuerte que estaba tan fuera de su liga que dolía como carne viva, la razón del porqué respiraba. ¡¿Cómo Se Atrevía Este Maldito A Provocarle Tamaño Sufrimiento?!

La amaba. Sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él. No podía mancillar con su pequeño e insignificante cariño algo tan noble y puro como su Artemisa, su bella luna. No iba a permitir que este rufián se le acercara de nuevo, quizás con qué pervertidas intenciones. **¡NO! ¡ESTE INFELIZ SE MORÍA AHORA!**

 **"** **¡MUERE!"**

La técnica de Touma golpeó directo a Quicxic en la cara, provocando que la deidad exhalara una fuerte protesta de dolor. Los puñetazos que se daban resonaban en el espacio, y aunque enfrentaba a un dios (no sin los inconvenientes del caso), Touma confiaba en que pronto provocaría que Quicxic volviera a elevar su cosmo y revelar su punto débil. Si un espectro había logrado tal hazaña, ¿por qué no él, que era un ángel?

"¿Qué intentas probar, maldito? ¡No puedes contra un dios!"

"Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo. ¡Nadie lastima a mi mujer!"

" **¡JAJAJAJA!** ¡Hubieras escuchado como _la hice chillar_ mientras la disfrutaba!"

Enfurecido, Touma se dejó caer con sus mejores golpes que poco a poco sorprendieron más y más a Quicxic. Un humano decidido era cosa seria. Pronto el pelirrojo pasó de ser una molestia a una irritación a la que prestar atención. Se golpeaban con los puños, con patadas e incluso algunos cabezazos. Touma logró volarle varios dientes de un rápido derechazo, Quicxic casi le arrancó un ojo. Las plumas volaban. A su alrededor los esqueletos morían pulverizados mientras Teseo y Odiseo, con sus alas desplegadas, daban cuenta de los malditos.

"¿Creíste que te sería muy fácil acabar conmigo?"

"La pelea todavía no acaba."

"Pronto acabará. Solo eres un piojo contra un dios."

"Los piojos causan más estragos de los que crees."

El intercambio de golpes de energía se hizo más agudo y Touma porfió en atacar repetidamente al señor de Xibalbá hasta que éste no tuviera más alternativa que encender todo su cosmo y revelar su punto débil. Pensó en Artemisa, quien confiaba en que ellos mantendrían a esta escoria lejos de ella y su hijito. Pensó en el principito… ¡Tan parecido a su mamá! Ella era la mujer que amaba, Artemisa era su vida, y su niño no debería haber tenido miedo ni un solo segundo de su vida. ¡¿Por qué no había actuado sobre sus sentimientos de manera distinta?! ¿Por qué la había alejado de aquella manera? Quizás si hubiera sido de otra manera, Artemisa no habría tenido que pasar por algo tan horrible. ¡Era su culpa! Debió cuidarla mejor, no solo su integridad, sino también su corazón. Era suyo, ¡Era su luna! Con niño y todo; ¡NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE les hicieran daño de nuevo! Eran su familia, **¡NO LA DAÑARÍAN!**

 **"** **¡MUERE!"** Touma elevó cosmo y embistió a Quicxic, dejando que la ira lo cegase. Nunca antes había dejado que eso ocurriese.

Aquél fue su error.

 **"** **¡MUERE TÚ!"**

 **SQUIIIISH…**

Volaron las plumas.

La mirada de Touma se volvió blanca y su corazón, partido en dos, colapsó. Se quedó tétricamente quieto.

El bosque pareció quedarse mudo y el sonido de una espada atravesando carne se escuchó con dolorosa claridad. Quicxic, aún sujetando con firmeza su arma, la arrancó del pecho del ángel al que empujó al suelo con el pie. Touma cayó al suelo con el corazón atravesado y de cara al suelo, sin moverse. Quicxic jadeaba, cansado y asustado, pero con la espada en su mano, ensangrentada. La había desenvainado en el último momento, en un instante que resultó ser crucial, aprovechando la ira del pelirrojo, se la había clavado en el corazón en el momento justo. Se irguió en toda su altura y le dio la espalda al ángel (quien no parecía estar respirando), pues no tenía tiempo que perder: por último agarraría a Artemisa como saco de papas igual que la última vez y huiría con ella al Xibalbá lo antes posible. Si ya era el nuevo y único señor de Xibalbá, necesitaría compañeros. Miró a su alrededor, localizándola casi en seguida en el bosque… y sin perder más tiempo, embistió contra ella encendiendo su cosmo.

Así cruzó miradas con Artemisa quien, tras una explosión de su propio cosmo; le disparó una flecha que desvió de un manotazo, no así los dos puñales que le acompañaban, que se le clavaron en el brazo.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" Preguntó burlón, al ver a la diosa y a su hijo, que nuevamente aparentaba tener dieciséis, en clara posición de ataque. "A ver cuánto aguantan los dos contra mi."

…

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Zeus.**

 _Poco antes._

Zeus miraba fijo las manchas de sangre en el suelo, que resaltaban demasiado para su gusto. No se sentía bien observándolas, era como si le abofetearan cada vez que él se movía. ¡Ni que fuera tanta sangre tampoco! ¿En serio valía la pena tremendo escándalo por un poco de sangre?

"¿Es Que No Tienes Corazón?" Le reclamó Hera. "Nunca Hemos Tolerado Que Se Lastimen Niños Y Vas Tú Y Amenazas Con Fulminarlo."

"¡Tienes alquitrán en las venas, Zeus! ¿No viste lo aterrado que estaba? Temblaba sin control." Démeter tenías las manos empuñadas. "¡Tiene menos de diez días! ¿Qué tanto mal pudo hacer?"

"¡No lo viste! ¡Claro que no lo viste! Se quedó quieto para que lo mataras." Hestia no se quedaba atrás, lo que tenía a los dioses muy perplejos: ella era la diosa neutral por excelencia, pero por lo visto en esto plantaba los pies.

"Ese niño quiere tanto a su madre que fue al Xibalbá a acabar con los restos de Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé. Tanto le han dicho que nadie lo quiere y que es una mancha, que incluso se expuso ante sus potenciales verdugos." Explicó Quetzalcóatl, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Pero no me sorprende del padre de los dioses, que solo busca perpetuarse a sí mismo. ¡Jamás se ha preocupado por ninguno de nosotros!" Exclamo Hera sin elevar la voz ni medio decibel, pero acaparando la atención de todos. Había rencor en sus palabras, que no pasó desapercibido para Zeus, quien la miró de reojo. "No te vi haciendo nada contra quienes violentaron a tu hija: concentraste todo tu rencor en ella."

 **PLAF.**

"Cuida tus palabras, Hera. Solo hice lo que cualquier padre haría." Protestó Zeus. "Solo quise vengar la deshonra hecha al Olimpo."

"De paso rompiste el corazón de tu hija. La perdiste." Siseó Hestia. "Porque así como tú rumiabas pestes por la vergüenza de tener que aguantar una hija violada y saber que venía un niño de eso, Artemisa sufría y temía por la vida de su hijito."

"Ya ves lo que te pasa: renegó de ti. Por Pendejo." Apoyó Quetzalcóatl. "¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un dios regente y no creador?"

Zeus se abalanzó sobre Quetzalcóatl y lo sujetó de cuello para darle una buena zarandeada. La serpiente emplumada ni se mosqueó y solo se limitó a medir voluntades con el regente del Olimpo.

 **PLAF.**

"Tiene menos de diez días. ¿Qué tanto mal pudo hacerte?" Insistió Hera. "¿O te ofende tanto que no te hayas desecho del producto de una violación?"

"¡Eres un hipócrita! Nunca moviste un dedo para vengar violaciones y permitiste que incluso las mismas diosas tuvieran que cargar con esa vergüenza." Añadió Démeter. "¡Todos ustedes los dioses son violadores! TODOS."

"¿Cuántas veces dejaste caer tu ira sobre aquellos padres o esposos que atentaron contra la vida de tus amantes o de los niños que produjeron aquellos encuentros?"

"Eso era diferente: eran mis hijos los que estaban en peligro."

Tal afirmación desató un vendaval de reclamos. Zeus apretó los dientes y soportó estoico el castigo verbal del cual era objeto. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de ignorar todo lo que le decían, con la vista fija en la manchita de sangre, pensando en aquél niño que no paraba de temblar de miedo y que sumiso se presentó ante él para encarar su destino… que solo quería estar con su mamá, quien le resultaba inalcanzable.

 **PLAF.**

Athena era su favorita, pero Artemisa era su consentida. Su enojona hija nunca se andaba con medias tintas, y no siempre le pedía cosas. Era estricta, severa y tajante, para nada maternal, así como decidida, porfiada, gruñona e independiente. Zeus sabía que solo era tímida y dulce… ¡Tanto que cuidó su virtud! El dios suspiró y suavizó la mirada… todo este asunto provocó una alteración tan enorme en su hija, cerrándole tantas puertas y alejando de su alcance tantas oportunidades. ¿Cómo encontrar quietud en su alma si todos los días veía el producto de su violación? Un niño que incluso parecía tener más sentido común que ella, quien nació para protegerla, vengar su honra y encima asegurar su eliminación…

… antes de pensar en sí mismo, en protegerse, pensó en su mamá, de manera parecida a como pensaba Touma… solo quería su bien… e hizo más por ella de lo que él había hecho. ¿Y qué hacía él? Intentar eliminarlo para no tener que ver su fracaso como hombre de familia.

 **PLAF.**

Esa mancha de sangre resaltaba como una acusación a su persona. Recordó la ferocidad con que Artemisa había renegado contra él, el dolor que tuvo en el corazón, la decisión de sus palabras. Su hija se lo había dicho en serio. Y helo ahí, dudando de sus decisiones… ¿Había obrado mal acaso? Mejor se daba el beneficio de la duda. Las voces y reclamos de Hera, Démeter y Hestia no dejaban de revolotearle, protestas a las que se unieron otros dioses y pronto se formaron dos ruidosos bandos, cuyo escándalo ya le irritaba los oídos.

 **PLAF.**

 **"** **¡¿QUIERE CALLARSE TODO EL MUNDO?!"** Tronó el dios, harto ya de tanto ruido. "Tanta Alharaca Que Arman Que Apenas Me Dejan Escuchar Lo Que Pienso." Bramó Zeus con dignidad, lo que produjo un inmediato silencio. "Tengo cosas que decidir y…"

 **PLAF. PLAF.**

"… ¡Tu Propio Sobrino, Apolo! ¡NO Puedo Creerlo! ¿Tú Quieres Que Me Muera Verdad? ¿Tienes Idea Del Dolor Que Le Has Provocado A Tu Hermana? Es Tu Melliza, Te Ha Ayudado Con Más Travesuras De Las Que Me Has Confesado, Compartiste Nueve Meses Con Ella Mi Vientre, Te Ayudó A Nacer, A Esconder o Proteger A Tus Hijos. ¡¿Cómo Pudiste Atentar Contra El Pequeño?!" Protestaba Leto mientras le daba chanclazos a Apolo.

 **PLAF.**

"¡Pero mamá! Artemisa va a recordar toda su vida lo que le hicieron y…"

 **PLAF.**

"¡Más Se Acordará De Ti Por Haber Matado A Su Único Hijo!" Leto le dio de nuevo con la chancla. "¡¿Cómo Pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo Me Pude Haber Equivocado Tanto Al Criarte?!" La titánide le dio con la chancla una vez más antes de sujetarlo por las mejillas. "Es tu hermana… ¡¿En serio crees que esto mejoraría tus probabilidades para que te perdone?!"

 **PLAF.**

"¡Mamá! ¡No frente a todos!" Protestó Apolo avergonzado.

Al notar el silencio reinante, Leto descubrió que era el centro de atención. Paseó su mirada por las demás deidades y se puso las manos en las caderas, luciendo muy severa, incluso fulminando a Zeus con la mirada.

"Algunos No Dejan De Mirarse El Ombligo Y Consolar Sus Orgullos, Mientras Mi Hija Sufre Con Justa Razón Por Mi Nieto Más Joven. Estuvieron Más Pendientes De Sus Propias Rabias Y Privaron A Misi De La Contención Que Necesitaba." Leto volvió a darle un chanclazo a Apolo. "¡Cómo Es Posible Que No Seas Más Empático Con Tu Hermana! ¡Se Supone Que Debes Cuidarla Tanto Como Ella Te Cuida A Ti! ¿Crees Que No Le Duele Mantener Su Distancia De Ti? Si tuvieras tan solo una idea de lo mucho que necesitó tu apoyo…"

"…"

Apolo abrió y cerró la boca, pero no dijo nada, menos cuando vio a su mamá mirándolo furibunda. Sabía que Leto decía la verdad, así como no tenía ni idea de cómo ordenar sus ideas o sentimientos. Y sí era empático con Artemisa, fue solo que le bajaron los celos, la rabia y un montón de otros factores que no podía explicar. ¡Echaba tanto de menos a Misi!

 **PLAF.**

Zeus cruzó una mirada con Apolo, pero allí donde el dios del sol estaba bastante perturbado, el crónida parecía calmado. Se agachó sobre la mancha de sangre y la tocó con sus dedos, manchándolos. Al levantarse la olió rápidamente y encendió su cosmo, para ver como reaccionaba…

… con miedo… ingenuidad… testarudez… divinidad. Esto no era la sangre de Artemisa, pero venía de ella. Quizás el niño no era tan malo… seguía siendo una abominación, pero… si no le daba la oportunidad, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

"Creo que podría hacer una excepción con este…"

De pronto se sintió un golpe de energía que resonó como latigazo por todo el olimpo. Un cosmo extraño y ajeno, peligroso, hizo pedazos la burbuja de los dioses y todos ellos voltearon la cabeza como latigazos hacia una de las salidas del Olimpo, que daba hacia la montaña terrenal. Las plumas del tocado de Quetzalcóatl estaban erizadas y el dios estaba en guardia. Apretó la mandíbula y empuñó las manos. La estática en el salón le crispó los cabellos a todos los presentes: a Zeus le brillaban los ojos mostraba los dientes. Algunos destellos de energía bailaban alrededor de él.

"¡¿Pero Qué Insolencia Es Esta?!"

"¡Quicxic de Xibalbá!" Exclamó Quetzalcóatl. "¡Está En Los Bosques Cerca del Olimpo!"

"¡Está Cerca De Mi Melliza El Muy Maldito!"

Sin esperar por nada, Apolo convocó su kamei y salió corriendo a toda prisa de aquél salón.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Purga_**

 _"…_ _Odiseo aguantó la respiración. Junto con Teseo intercambiaron una mirada y no dudaron en revisar a Touma, quien estaba en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre,_ _la_ _que parecía haberse estancado. El pelirrojo estaba boca abajo y no hacía ni medio_ _intento de_ _moverse. Odiseo se arrodilló junto a Touma y_ _puso_ _su mano en la espalda, detectando en seguida el lugar por donde había salido la espada…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Hacía bastante que no mataba a nadie. ¿Ahora entienden por qué decía yo que iban a querer matarme al final de este capítulo? Bueno, ahí tienen: esto le pasa a Touma por atacar lleno de ira, aunque en cierta manera no lo culpo. ¡Mírenlo del lado positivo! Artemisa por fin abrazó a su nene. Pudo ser mucho peor. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. Cap 6: La Purga

_Touma no parece estar muerto y su extraña recuperación puede tener una explicación para la que no hay tiempo. Quicxic ataca con todo a Artemisa y a Juanito y tiene toda la intención de provocar el máximo de daño posible. Ocurre lo impensable y puede que la ayuda de Apolo sea necesaria… o quizás el amor de mamá. Se ajustan cuentas._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Recibí una carta bomba por lo que pasó con Touma. Hacía tiempo que no las recibía. **XDD**. Al menos no fue una carta con Anthrax… aunque considerando mi rinitis alérgica, les basta polen, humo de cigarro o similares para dejarme fuera de combate. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Sugiero que tengan pelotitas anti estrés a la mano. Yo digo no más. ¡El que avisa no es traidor!_

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La Purga**

 _Bosques del Monte Olimpo._

Si bien ambos llevaban la maldita urgencia de llegar lo antes posible donde Artemisa, se detuvieron en seco. Habían arrasado con los esqueletos que encontraron, y cuando ya no vieron más corrieron en busca de su diosa, sabiendo que Touma no debería estar muy lejos de ella. Ciertamente el pelirrojo no dejaría que Quicxic o algún esqueleto rezagado se acercaran mucho a la diosa, pero de verdad no creyeron que se dejara literalmente la piel en eso. No esperaban verlo ahí… inerte.

Odiseo aguantó la respiración. Junto con Teseo intercambiaron una mirada y no dudaron en revisar a Touma, quien estaba en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, la que parecía haberse estancado. El pelirrojo estaba boca abajo y no hacía ni medio intento de moverse. Odiseo se arrodilló junto a Touma y puso su mano en la espalda, detectando en seguida el lugar por donde había salido la espada.

"Es la segunda vez que lo atraviesan así."

"¡Justo en el corazón! Parece que esta vez no fallaron." Advirtió Teseo bastante alarmado. "Debería estar muerto."

"Pero no se lo siente muerto. ¡No lo está!" Odiseo le dio algunas palmaditas, y aplicó un poco de masaje, como tratando de estimularlo para que despertara. Casi como que no quiere la cosa, recogió una pluma del suelo: ésta se desvaneció ni bien la levantó en el aire, pero Teseo alcanzó a verla con bastante claridad.

"¿Perdiste plumas, Teseo?" Preguntó Odiseo con los ojos entrecerrados, curioso.

"No… apenas desplegué mis alas, y con lo que duele, me hubiera dado cuenta si hubiera perdido plumas… ¿Tú?"

"Yo sí las desplegué y bastante, pero… no perdí ninguna. Me hubiera dado cuenta. Sé que duele, no me cuentas cuentos."

De los ángeles, solo ellos tenían alas, signo de su inmortalidad ganada, pero estas plumas no pertenecían a ninguno de los dos. No tenían tiempo para meditar mucho el asunto, pero esos escasos segundos fueron más que suficientes. Odiseo y Teseo abrieron los ojos llenos de sorpresa cuando por fin comprendieron la posible respuesta. Esas plumas que se desvanecían ante sus ojos no eran de ellos, por lo que la única explicación era…

"¡Son de Touma!"

"Touma es mortal. ¡Imposible que tenga alas!" Teseo enarcó ambas cejas. "¡A menos…!"

"… hmmmpprrfgmmmmghhaaaa **ouchie** …"

Odiseo dio un respingo hacia atrás cuando notó el lastimero quejido de Touma. Este movió los brazos con pesadez y, sintiendo como si lo hubiera atropellado un tren, se incorporó de a poco, masajeándose el pecho justo por donde había entrado la hoja de la espada. Parecía dolerle a horrores, pero la poca piel que dejaba la trizadura de su armadura solo revelaba que tenía un moretón **ESPANTOSO** donde debería haber una herida. Odiseo y Teseo le ayudaron a levantarse, sosteniéndolo incluso cuando tosió sangre. Se quejó notoriamente, lo cuál era decir, pues no solía expresar sus dolores. Touma respiró con dificultad y pareció que le costó calibrar de nuevo sus latidos, pero pese al dolor que sentía y se le reflejaba en el rostro, pronto la adrenalina comenzó a inundarle las venas Se limpió con el revés de la mano y gruñó como perro malhumorado. Ah, que lindo. Se sentía afiebrado.

"¿Q –qu–é ha–cen aquí c–c–co–mo pasmarotes? Arte-Artemisa **_nos necesita_**." Reclamó no sin dificultad mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

Y sin decir más, se sacudió a sus compañeros y se lanzó a trotar lo más rápido que podía en dirección de la diosa. Odiseo sonrió de oreja a oreja y chocó puños con Teseo.

"Ahora parece que los tres somos inmortales." Dijo segundos antes de ir en pos de Touma.

"Vamos, tenemos que evitar que se lastime."

 _Momentos antes._

Quicxic golpeó la flecha dorada de Artemisa con relativa facilidad, pero los dos puñales se le clavaron en el brazo. Intentó arrancárselos, pero éstos, como obedeciendo a una voluntad ajena, regresaron junto con Janus, quien no perdió tiempo en ubicarse delante de su madre. Artemisa no dejaba de apuntarlo, con su cosmo encendido y lleno de rabia y miedo.

"¿Qué pasa, juguete? ¿Extrañaste que me _hundiera_ en ti?"

"¡Eres un vil canalla!" Artemisa le disparó de nuevo y expulsó un poco de cosmo para mantener a Quicxic a raya. "¡Janus! No te alejes."

 _"…_ _Protejo."_

Artemisa sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Miró de reojo a su hijo y no pudo evitar sentir angustia. El cosmo del niño se sentía tan desgastado y débil, ¡Una vez más que lo usara revelaría su punto débil! Se exponía innecesariamente… ¿y por qué?

"¡NO! Yo nos cuido a los dos, ¡Soy tu madre!"

"¡No por mucho tiempo más!"

Quicxic los embistió de improviso, encontrándose de lleno con Janus, quien lo detuvo usando su fuerza y cosmo. El muchacho estaba debilitado y bastante, pero aún así tenía energía para enfrentar a Quicxic y mantenerlo a raya. Ambos lucharon un buen rato midiendo fuerzas. El ajawab no estaba mucho mejor, pero de todos modos suponía un desafío a considerar. Artemisa tomó uno de los puñales de su hijo y atacó. Saltó a la espalda de Quicxic y le enterró el puñal en el hombro.

"¡Déjalo! ¡No Te Atrevas A Tocarlo!" Ladró feroz. El ajawab giró sobre sí mismo y de un movimiento se quitó a la diosa de encima, quien cayó al suelo, aunque no el puñal.

"… ¡Maá!" Exclamó Janus, distrayéndose unos instantes para ir con su madre.

Esta distracción le dio a Quicxic la oportunidad de darle una patada con un posterior bofetón a su hijo, arrojándolo al suelo y atontándolo en el proceso. Aprovechando el impulso se arrancó el puñal del brazo, sujetó a Artemisa por el cuello y tras levantarla, la arrojó al suelo con claras intenciones de apuñalarla con el arma de su hijo, pero ésta se negó a atacar a la diosa de la luna y se deshizo. Eso no le importó a Quicxic, quien reaccionó pronto cuando notó que Artemisa se arrastraba fuera de su alcance para ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo como era debido. Rápidamente estiró el brazo y la sujetó del pelo. No, la mujer ya no tenía una melena tan larga como antes, pero el cabello le había crecido hasta poco más abajo de los hombros. La levantó en el aire y la atrajo hacia sí.

"¿Me echabas de menos, _juguete_?" Le dijo en un susurro. Artemisa abrió los ojos como platos y manoteó con ganas, pataleó y se revolcó, pero no le dio el gusto de gemir de miedo, por más ganas que tuviera. Quicxic tuvo que hacer malabares para sujetarla. "¡Quieta, _conejita_! Ya estaremos juntos de nuevo, ¿Y sabes qué? No me echarás de menos en lo mÁAAA **AAAARGH**."

Los puñales de Janus se le clavaron en el cuerpo de improviso y el pequeño lo embistió con toda su fuerza. Quicxic no tuvo otra opción sino soltar a Artemisa, quien cayó ahí, arrodillada y tratando de contener sus emociones, hiperventilando y con náuseas.

Curioso… todo ese tiempo creyó que sería capaz de enfrentar a su violador sin sentir miedo, y hacerle pagar por el daño que le había hecho a ella y a su hijo. Pero estando en la situación apenas pudo contener el terror que le provocaba su presencia, apenas pudo dispararle con su flecha de manera decente. ¿Acaso era débil de mente? Sabía de mortales que sin miedo enfrentaban a sus violadores. ¿Cómo lo hacían? Se abrazó a sí misma, notando con vergüenza que lloraba. Aferró su chal…

… ¡Momento! ¡Este chal era de su niño! Athena se lo había tejido a él, no a ella.

 **"** **¡JANUS!"**

Se levantó de golpe y se arrojó sin pensar hacia Quicxic y Janus, quienes medían fuerza de nuevo con terca ferocidad. Artemisa sintió como se le detenía el corazón viendo los golpes que se propinaban y no lo pensó: tomó su arco e inflamando su cosmo (alterando de paso la naturaleza que les rodeaba), disparó la flecha que rauda surcó el cielo y le atravesó de costado el torso a Quicxic. Con un alarido el ajawab soltó a su hijo y se arrancó la flecha, y mirando fiero hacia Artemisa inflamó su cosmo y sacó su mazo, lanzando un golpe de energía tan intenso como peligroso. La diosa inflamó el suyo para resistir el embate, pero…

"¡…!"

Janus se interpuso, brazos abiertos, pecho descubierto, sin hacer ningún ademán de defenderse ni oponer resistencia alguna.

 **CRACK**

 **"** **¡JANUS!"**

El golpe le dio de lleno en el torso, con tanta fuerza que se oyó clarísimo como se le quebraron las costillas. Un alarido mudo y gutural abandonó su garganta cuando el impacto le hizo escupir sangre y lo empujó hacia atrás. Janus quemó su cosmo una última vez y redujo su edad, hasta volver a lucir como un niño de cuatro años, que se dejó llevar por la fuerza del impacto.

 **"** **¡NOOOO!"**

Artemisa quemó con su cosmo con tanta desesperación que empujó a Quicxic varios metros lejos de ella y, sin medir consecuencias abrió los brazos atajando a su hijo, aunque cayendo al suelo por causa de la inercia. El bosque pareció reaccionar a esto, pues hasta pareció cambiar su forma para amortiguar la caída, de la que Artemisa se recuperó más rápido de lo que hubiera creído. Tenía a su hijo en brazos, con el torso reventado, ¡Todo su pechito se estaba poniendo de unos colores horribles!, aunque solo perdía sangre por la nariz y boca. Acunándolo como podía lo depositó en el suelo, notando aterrada la palidez de muerte, la lucha por respirar del niño, sus ojos muy abiertos, llenos de dolor, y como su presencia disminuía a pasmosa velocidad.

"No, no, no, no, no, **¡NO!** Vas a estar bien. ¡Por favor resiste, hijito!"

Con manos temblorosas e intentando sanarlo por medio del cosmo, Artemisa intentaba aliviar el dolor de su hijo y de recomponerle los huesos, teniendo demasiado en mente que el pequeño podía morirse ante sus ojos. ¡Había estado intentando evitar esto desde que se había convencido que lo quería con ella! Pero sin embargo no podía, algo impedía que su cosmo curase a su hijo, cuya presencia se apagaba de a poco, pero constante. Eso no le aseguraba un paso tranquilo, pues luchaba por respirar. Era como si el mismo pequeño dios no quisiera aceptar que su mamá le salvara la vida.

"… _duele_ …" Percibió Artemisa que decía Janus por el cosmo. El niño la miraba a los ojos: estaba asustado. "… _fui malo_ …"

"No vuelvas a decir eso. ¡Vamos hijito! Acepta mi cosmo, por favor… a ti ya no te queda…"

 **"** **¡MUERAN!"**

Quicxic apareció de pronto junto a ellos, con los ojos desencajados de ira, sangrando por la boca y los ojos. Con la maza en alto, la blandió por encima de su cabeza dispuesto a terminar de matar al niño y de lastimar a la diosa. Artemisa, aunque aterrada, lo miró grave y orgullosa, elevando su cosmo.

 **"** **¡AAARGH!"**

El golpe nunca llegó. Touma sujetó a Quicxic en una llave por el cuello, y usando toda su fuerza lo aventó lejos. No perdió tiempo el ángel para saltarle encima, incluso con más ferocidad que antes, tratando de arrastrarlo lejos de la diosa. Teseo se dio a la tarea de ayudarlo, con técnicas de energía aleatorias que no daban un solo minuto de descanso al ajawab quien, atacado entre dos, daba manotazos allí donde cayeran. Artemisa dio un respingo y por instantes se puso de pie, tapándose la boca, observando el combate. No sabía si sentir alivio de verlo u horror por verlo combatir con tanto arrojo.

"¡Touma!"

Por cierto… ¿qué tenía Touma de diferente?

Janus, en el suelo, herido como estaba, al oír el llamado de su madre intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo. Los quejidos de dolor alertaron en seguida a la diosa, quien cayó de rodillas junto al niño, nuevamente insistiendo con su cosmo.

"To… CO **FCOF** COF… to…" Balbuceó el peque con sus propias cuerdas vocales. Manoteó un poco, sin poder expresar que quería.

"¡Por todo el Olimpo! ¿Señorita?" Odiseo se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la diosa, que lo miró desesperada. El ángel le pasó el chal que seguro había dejado caer en algún momento casi con reverencia.

"Necesita ayuda Odiseo, no quiere que le comparta cosmo. ¡Se me muere!" Hiperventiló entre sollozos.

El esfuerzo que hacía el niño por respirar, junto con los quejidos de dolor eran bastante perturbadores. Odiseo comenzó a buscar con la mirada sin saber a dónde voltear. ¿Cómo conseguir ayuda? Puso una mano sobre la frente del niño, en un claro gesto de afecto, pero sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Y eso Artemisa lo entendió: se tapó la cara con las manos por unos segundos, con el corazón deshecho y miró al niño.

Janus se moría ahogado y en agonía. Y aunque lo nublaba el dolor, estaba entregado: de cierta manera había conseguido su objetivo, de salir de la vida de su madre, permitirle que pudiera rehacerla, libre para olvidar su violación y dejar atrás la vergüenza que eso significó. Comenzó a dejarse ir, usando lo último que le quedaba de su cosmo para hacerle entender a su mamá que la quería un montón…

"NO. ¡Te prohíbo morir! NO te tuve en la panza creciendo para que mueras ahora. ¡Janus, NO! ¡Por favor no! No me hagas suplicarte…"

"¡…!"

"… sé que al principio te ignoré… pero eres mi niño. ¡Los demás pueden irse al Tártaro si no les gusta! Por favor… ¡acepta mi cosmo! Necesitas crecer, te faltó un montón… ¡Mami te ama!"

Odiseo se estaba tragando las emociones cómo podía. Mientras Artemisa trataba de convencer al chiquillo que aceptara el cosmo, no se dio cuenta de la llegada de otros dioses. Odiseo sí y se puso en guardia, afilando sus sentidos casi de inmediato. Por el rabillo del ojo todavía podía ver la lucha que mantenían Quicxic, Touma y Teseo… ¡Tenían que terminar ya! Sus problemas acababan de agravarse.

"… no puede aceptar tu cosmo, aunque quisiera, Misi. Usó todo su poder…" Explicó Apolo en susurros casi, acercándose a su hermana. Intentó agacharse. "Expuso su punto débil. Esas son heridas muy graves." Continuó el dios sin querer decirle que podía ver en verdad lo horrible que era ese neumotórax y las fracturas de las costillas. "Su edad física no… no es la adecuada. No… sobrevivirá en ese estado."

"Le pido amablemente que mantenga la distancia, señor Apolo." Advirtió Odiseo, con la mirada afilada. Artemisa, asustada, se puso delante de Janus, como si eso pudiera ponerlo a salvo de su hermano.

"¡Bien Contento Que Te Ha De Tener Eso! ¡Por Ti Que Se Muriera!" Reclamó Artemisa con ferocidad

"Misi, no…"

"¡Si viniste a decirme eso **LÁRGATE**! Si no vas a ayudar, ¡No Quiero Verte! **NO QUIERO** que te regodees de esto, **LARGO**." Artemisa apretó los ojos. "¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! Tampoco lo vas a rematar: me tendrás que pasar por encima. **¡PIÉRDETE!** " Exclamó feroz.

¡Cómo le dolió eso a Apolo! El dios sol tragó saliva, tratando de reprimir la acidez que le brotó sin control desde el estómago. Nunca había visto a su hermana tan desesperada, nunca había visto en sus ojos un dolor así… Era mamá, sufría por su hijo… ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¿Qué tenía el bastardo ese que logró conseguir ese cambio en su hermana? Miró al niño y tragó saliva… seguía sin apreciarlo, pero podría llegar a quererlo si sobrevivía… lo cuál no lo veía muy posible en aquellas condiciones. Lamentablemente su diagnóstico estaba acertado. Pero de pronto no le cuadraba su muerte.

Tenía la impresión que si se llegaba a morir en ese momento, Artemisa lo odiaría por el resto de la inmortalidad que les quedaba.

Odiseo se puso levemente por delante de la diosa, muy serio, dando a entender que también tendrían que quitarlo de en medio si intentaba lastimar al pequeñajo. Apolo, muy grave, bajó la mirada: seguía celoso, muy molesto y enfurecido por lo que su hermana había tenido que vivir sola, pero las palabras de su madre de pronto le calaban en las neuronas. Su hermana sufría… también él tenía la culpa. Miró a su sobrino… ¡por todo el Olimpo! Se parecía un montón a su hermana: lo único que tenía de diferente era el cabello azabache y el tono de piel. Apolo negó con la cabeza y estiró el brazo, con la mano empuñada, excepto por el meñique. Algo balbuceó en un dialecto que solo Artemisa pudo entender, quizás una expresión salida del muy exclusivo código que desde antes de nacer habían compartido. La diosa aguantó la respiración.

"¿Te das cuenta que si me estás engañando, nunca más querré verte por lo que me queda de **INMORTALIDAD**?" Apolo respondió insistiendo con el gesto. Artemisa hizo un puchero, haciendo un gesto con las manos tan único como el anterior. "Es mi único hijo, Apu. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?"

"Debió nacer de otra manera y ser pelirrojo. Y tener otro padre." Le dijo Apolo. Los ojos del dios sol brillaban. "También debería tener otro tío."

Se acercó a Janus y le puso una mano encima, solo para confirmar su teoría. El niño tenía los ojos abiertos y resoplaba con dificultad, pero no parecía estar consciente, aunque sí estaba al borde de morir. Lo levantó de donde estaba y lo puso en brazos de su hermana.

"¿Recuerdas cuando mamá reparó tus huesos el día que te rescatamos del Xibalbá?"

"Sí…"

"Haz lo mismo. Ten en cuenta que este niño y tu compartieron cuerpo. Tu cosmo podrá reemplazar el suyo. Aprovéchate de eso y cúralo como si te curaras a ti misma…"

"¡¿Huh?!"

"No podrás sanarlo por completo, está muy malherido. Pero le darás un buen comienzo y puede que sobreviva: del resto me encargo yo. Tienes una sola oportunidad."

Artemisa bien se hubiera palmeado la cara con fuerza, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Tomó y aferró a su hijo contra ella y encendió su cosmo, el mismo que Janus no quería aceptar, pero esta vez de manera diferente, obedeciendo las órdenes de su hermano y teniendo el ejemplo de su mamá muy presente en la retina. Así comenzó a mecerlo con tranquilidad y a tararearle una melodía suave que se inventaba a medida que pasaban los segundos. Odiseo miró de reojo a Apolo, sin animarse a preguntar, pero el dios se dio cuenta.

"Cuando encontramos a Artemisa, le habían desencajado las articulaciones, no podía moverse sola, y su cosmo estaba anulado por drogas. Mi mamá… usó su cosmo para restaurar su cuerpo, como si fuera el suyo y no uno ajeno. Eso solo lo puede hacer una madre con su hijo biológico. Es lo que está haciendo Artemisa ahora…" Apolo entrecerró los ojos. "Trata de incentivarlo a que tenga la edad física que le corresponde." Le instruyó a su hermana

"Eso puede que no resulte. ¡El principito se quiere dejar morir!" Se lamentó Odiseo.

"¡Trata de convencerlo, Artemisa! Si logras convencerlo de regresar a su edad real, creo que tengo una **mínima** oportunidad de curarlo."

"Sí claro. Mínima." Gruñó Odiseo desconfiado. El dios hizo como que no escuchó el sarcasmo.

La verdad Apolo no estaba muy seguro del hecho que si regresar al niño a la edad que correspondía iba a ser de alguna ayuda. Iba a estar más frágil que nunca y para nada receptivo, pero tenían que intentarlo, considerando que era la única opción viable. El riesgo de morir era enorme, incluso más grave que el actual, pero tenían un segundo… un escaso segundo. Odiseo estaba tan pendiente de Artemisa, que no notó los rayos que cayeron no lejos; solo tenía ojos para su señora y para Janus, cuyos resoplidos agotados eran cada vez más espaciados, y él estaba más letárgico que nunca.

"… dame una oportunidad… ¡deja que sea tu mami!"

"…"

"… te prometo que te voy a querer muchísimo…"

Apolo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de conflictos internos, pero pendiente de lo que hacía su melliza. Nunca creyó verla así con un niño, su cosmo irradiaba ternura, cosa que nunca antes había notado. ¡Que increíble como cambiaba una mujer cuando tenía un hijo! Y eso que había algunas que no dudaban en tirar a la basura a sus criaturas, o las descuidaban. Siempre creyó que Artemisa les tenía alergia y repulsión, hasta ahora no la había visto así con un pequeño…

… bueno. Era su hijo. La escoria tenía mamá… era su sobrino… Artemisa lo adoraba por lo visto…

Y él intentando matarlo.

¡Qué Lindo!

Janus tosió con fuerza y tan feo que hasta él sintió como se le descalabraban los pulmones. Escupió sangre de nuevo y quedó peor incluso. Odiseo erizó el espinazo: observaba toda la escena angustiado, con los puños muy apretados. Teseo entonces le dio un golpe en el brazo, como anunciando su presencia y Touma… pasó raudo, sin saludar a nadie y se arrodilló frente a Artemisa. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de contenido y no tuvieron que decirse nada. Golpeado, machucado y con el rostro ensangrentado, Touma le sonrió y estiró el brazo, acariciando la cabeza de Janus. Apolo miró de reojo a los otros dos ángeles, perplejo, y tras llamar su atención e indicarles con la mirada a la pareja, hizo unas señas con las manos como preguntando si ya estaban _involucrados_ o no.

"No." Dijo Odiseo suspirando.

"Todavía." Añadió Teseo, esperanzado.

"¡APOLO!"

"… aaaaaaargh…"

Alarmada, Artemisa llamó la atención de su hermano al notar como Janus se enganchaba de su cosmo y comenzaba a reaccionar acorde, reduciendo su edad. Sus manos se aferraron a las ropas de su mamá, por miedo y dolor. Porque le dolía, Janus comenzó a reducir su edad, pero eso le significó una fea agonía.

"¡Despacio, enano, Despacio! No hay prisa… con calma, no es una carrera." Advirtió Touma muy severo. Artemisa tuvo que acomodar rápidamente su ajuste del niño hasta que terminó todo el proceso.

"¿Janus?"

Siempre sujetándolo en brazos, Artemisa se quedó mirando a su niño… quien ahora tenía el aspecto de un bebé de diez días… y no se movía. Comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad gris y tanto sus labios como uñas se tornaron azulinas. Tenía las mismas heridas, esas no se le habían curado, pero se le percibía más receptivo. Touma lo tomó en sus brazos, acunándolo unos instantes, antes de pasárselo a Apolo, quien lo recibió impaciente. Todas las miradas se concentraron en el dios.

"Ahora sí, pequeñajo, ahora creo que puedo…"

Apolo le puso la mano encima del pecho, aplicando una buena cantidad de cosmo mientras le masajeaba la caja torácica, curando sus heridas, bastante más lento de lo que hubiera querido. Aún con el cosmo encendido, el dios del sol incluso llegó a darle respiración al niño para incentivarlo a que respirase solo, pero no parecía estar resultando. Quizás si estuviera en su consulta de sus estancias, en donde tenía los medios, podría intubarlo, pero… ¡Vamos, Enano! ¡Respira Solo! Artemisa se refugió en los brazos de Touma, aguantándose el llanto, pero tan pendiente de su hijo que el resto del universo no existía. ¡Parecía un muñeco de goma! Supo identificar la expresión de desesperación de Apolo al ver que no podía curarlo, que no lograba hacer que respirase de nuevo. Le tembló la barbilla… Touma no la soltaba.

"¡YA MERITO!"

Quetzalcóatl en ese momento se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Apolo. Se mordió la muñeca hasta rasgar la carne y con cuidado, dejó fluir su sangre por sobre los labios del niño. La reacción fue inmediata ni bien aquél líquido entró en contacto con su piel: Janus dejó escapar dos dolorosos chispazos de cosmo, como si se estuviera deshaciendo de algo malo. Volvió a quedarse quieto, lacio, y con los ojos abiertos, vacíos, sin brillo.

No pasó nada.

"Vamos, Juanito…" Le animó Quetzalcóatl angustiado.

Nada.

Ni un solo movimiento.

…

Hasta que vino ese pequeño espasmo. De pronto tomó colorcito, arrugó el rostro, empuñó las manitos, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un vahído tan bajito, pero que resonó tan fuerte, que no pocos dejaron de aguantar la respiración. Artemisa se largó a llorar con ganas y estiró los brazos, Teseo le alcanzó el chal a Apolo, quien le entregó al pequeño a su madre no sin arroparlo antes. La diosa, al recibir a su hijito, lo acunó como si fuera porcelana de la cara. Leto cayó de rodillas por el alivio, Hera relajó los músculos, igual que Démeter, quien había creído lo peor y hasta estaba despeinada del estrés. Hermes tenía un puchero gigante y sostenía su teléfono en dirección de Artemisa, mientras transmitía en vivo todo lo que estaba pasando a Athena, quien desde que le habían avisado que no se despegaba del teléfono y ahora lloraba de alivio bastante sonoramente.

Zeus observaba muy grave, pero no severo, y con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba pálido y trataba de tragar el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta. A sus pies, y sujetado por arcos eléctricos, y **MUY** chamuscado, Quicxic se desangraba entre convulsiones violentas. Sin apenas darle una mirada, el crónida dejó caer el keraunos sobre el infeliz, con toda la lentitud del caso, calcinando su cuerpo poco a poco, asegurándose de causarle todo el dolor posible antes, mientras lo carbonizaba hasta su muerte.

"Ahora eres problema de Hades, 'joepu**." Murmuró con tirria, mirando a Quicxic de ganchete y con verdadero y centelleante odio en sus ojos.

En algún momento, luego de la llegada de Apolo, el séquito de dioses se dejó caer con premura. Para cuando llegaron, Touma estaba por darle el golpe de gracia a Quicxic, pero Zeus lo detuvo bajo la premisa que no lo quería muerto todavía. Si el niño vivía, él mismo se encargaría de fulminarlo, si moría… lo encadenaría en la cima física del Mitikas y dejaría que los buitres le comieran las entrañas hasta el fin del universo, con el mayor dolor posible.

"Bueno… eso como que fue anticlimático." Dijo Ares encogiéndose de hombros. "Hubiera sido más divertido que…"

"Cállate, hijo." Le dijo Hera con firmeza.

"Sí, má."

Zeus dio un paso al frente, mudo y muy decidido. Al verlo acercarse, Apolo se hizo a un lado y Artemisa se puso en guardia, alterando así a sus ángeles. Quetzalcóatl también se puso en guardia, pero el padre de los dioses levantó las palmas en señal de paz.

"No represento amenaza, Hija."

"¡No soy tu hija!"

"Lo eres, por enojada que estés conmigo, pero no es el punto." Zeus suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Tu hijo es libre. Por el Estigia juro que nunca provocaré su muerte, esté o no contigo. Eres libre de criarlo como quieras y con quien quieras, y éste es libre de vivir su vida." Le dijo con calma, mirando de reojo a Touma, quien solo hizo una venia con la cabeza. "Estás diferente, ángel."

"Me lo han dicho."

"¿Cuidas de mi hija?"

"Con mi vida." Touma entrecerró los ojos. "Me dejó sin trofeo señor: quería despellejar al muy maldito."

"Se puede arreglar. Le diré a Hades que te gustaría tener ese honor." Zeus se volvió a su hija. "No espero que esto compense tus dolores, Artemisa, pero no dejaré nunca de considerarte mi hija, y espero… que con el tiempo recuperemos nuestra relación."

"Con que no mates a mi hijo me conformo, pero no esperes que me olvide pronto. Sigo muy dolida." Reclamó siempre a la defensiva, acunando a un debilitado Janus, tratando de escudarlo de alguna manera de su padre, muy aprensiva.

"Por supuesto que sí. Lo comprendo. Creo." Zeus le echó una mirada al peque, o lo intentó al menos, pues Artemisa lo escondía bien. Se veía agotadísimo y lloraba quedito. Se notaba que seguía adolorido. "Me va a costar acostumbrarme a la idea de un hijo tuyo, pero al menos le doy el beneficio de la duda."

"Feh. ¡Luego arreglan eso! Regresemos al Olimpo antes que vengan los guardaparques a ver qué está pasando aquí." Reclamó Hera, agitando los brazos. "¡Además hace frío! Eso no es bueno para el pequeño."

"Cierto…" Apolo se puso a jugar con sus dedos. "Y me gustaría revisarlo mejor… claro… si Misi me deja."

"Lo voy a pensar." Gruñó la diosa de la caza, mientras se ponía de pie. Touma le sonrió antes de mirar al pequeño, cuyos ojos muy abiertos y temblorosos pucheros no se perdían detalle. Pronto Odiseo y Teseo se unieron al escrutinio, al igual que Leto, que no perdió tiempo en unirse al grupo.

"¡Tiene tus ojos, Misi!" Dijo la titánide. "¡Es casi tan guapo como Touma!" Añadió provocando que el aludido se ruborizara. Teseo le dio un codazo, que fue ignorado.

"¡Tiene mucho dolor!" Se quejó Artemisa.

"Andando o echamos raíces aquí." Les urgió Zeus, haciendo gestos con las manos, indicándoles que se movieran. "Hala, que no me hago más joven."

Poco a poco, los dioses comenzaron a retirarse de aquél sitio, dejando atrás las evidencias de los combates y el estrés que habían experimentado. Así, el bosque volvió a quedar en silencio, como si ellos nunca hubieran estado allí.

…

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Artemisa.**

 _Esa tarde. 18:57 horas._

Janus dormía en los brazos de Artemisa, quien descansaba a su vez sobre una mecedora, bien envuelto con su chal, y lo más importante, tranquilo. Estaba limpio y con ropa nueva, sus heridas más o menos curadas (estaba muy delicadito de salud). Asclepios había terminado por revisarlo y tratarlo, ya saben, lo típico que se hace con un recién nacido. Lucía como un niño prematuro de diez días, muy pequeño y frágil, pero más seguro que nunca. Dormía que era un gusto.

"Entonces, no volverá a crecer." Preguntó Touma.

El ángel estaba sentado sobre la cama de Artemisa, cruzado de piernas, observándola con tierna atención. Se lo veía fresco y los únicos rastros que evidenciaban que habían estado en un combate eran algunos moretes. Artemisa negó con la cabeza.

"No. Quetzalcóatl dijo que su sangre selló por siempre esa habilidad. No la necesita, es un gastadero de cosmo innecesario." Le dijo sonriendo, meciendo a su bebé. Se veía bonita.

"Me alegro que no lo haga. No es justo que se saltara etapas, sobre todo la infancia: después crecen bien malgenio y Juanito ya tiene antecedentes por parte de madre." Touma sonrió tranquilo, quizás un poco burlón. "Guardé el kamei del enano, junto con sus cuchillos. Aproveché de llevarlos a la cámara de seguridad en Éfeso."

"¡Mal genio te voy a mostrar un día de estos, _Tomás_!" Resopló la diosa. "¿Cómo va todo en Éfeso?"

"Avanza. Teseo sigue supervisando y Odiseo está despertando a las satélites."

"Y tú, pelirrojo, te quedaste cuidándonos."

"¡Claro que sí! Además me daba pereza ir, aquí es más facilito." Touma le guiñó un ojo. "Y mi nombre es _Touma_."

"¡Mortal Insolente!"

"Pero lleno de carisma y lo sabes."

"Hmpf." Artemisa bajó la mirada para observar a Janus. El peque se había despertado y la miraba fijo, lleno de asombro. Touma se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a verlo mejor. Cuando cruzó miradas con el niño, éste le hizo caritas y le estiró la mano. Touma le ofreció el dedo que el lactante no dudó en aferrar. "Es muy bonito. ¿Cierto que es guapo, Touma? Míralo no más que lindo me quedó…"

"Es más pequeñito que Héctor, pero no me extraña. Mi sobrino nació enorme."

"¡Pobre de Marín! Pero Héctor nació muy bien y sanito. ¡Da gusto ver como crece!" Exclamó Artemisa condolida, pero animada. "Espero nada más ser tan buena como ella para criar a este nene. ¡Le faltó tanto por crecer!"

"Creció de sobra. Y le faltó un montón."

"Casi me lo matan."

"Pero no se murió." Le dijo muy serio, mirándola a los ojos. "Artemisa, preciosa: tienes a tu niño seguro en los brazos. Encima el muy glotón ha estado tomando leche desde que te lo devolvieron y en cada momento que te hemos dejado sola y tranquila más de siete minutos. Lo envidio como no tienes idea."

"Agú."

"¡Tiene hambre! No le voy a negar su lechecita. Y es su derecho nada más." Protestó la diosa con un mohín en la cara, pero algo sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ves? Mejor que nunca."

"Deja tus celos e insolencias para luego y ayúdame un poco." Artemisa puso al niño en brazos de Touma y se levantó de la mecedora. "Voy al baño… ¿podrías vigilarlo?"

"Ve… y no te tardes que no cambio pañales." Se burló mientras acomodaba al nene en sus brazos.

"¡Mortal Insolente!"

Touma le guiñó de nuevo el ojo y Artemisa fingió desprecio. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí en dirección al baño, dejando al ángel solo con su pequeño. Cuando la diosa hubo salido del cuarto, el pelirrojo suspiró y acomodó a Janus mejor en sus brazos, cuidando de no agitarlo mucho para no alterar sus heridas (¿aprensión?). Primero le miró con gravedad, pero sus facciones se suavizaron un montón. ¡El niño era perfecto! Sus manitas, sus ojos, su cabello, era una perfecta miniatura de persona que lo hacía en extremo feliz. ¡Encima crecería fuerte y hábil! Solo había que darle la oportunidad, contenerlo, dejar que jugara. ¡Porque tendría infancia! Se aseguraría de eso aunque se partiera la espalda en ocho partes.

"Tú, jovencito, vas a tener un arrastre entre las chicas de miedo. ¡Mucho cuidado de tomar las mañas familiares! A las personas siempre trátalas con respeto. Incluso cuando les hagas bromas y te diviertas. Te enseñaré el arte de trolear dioses, ya verás." Le dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación. "Vas a ser un gran dios, estoy seguro. De momento quédate chiquito… ¿Trato? Te cuido por mientras vives. Tu única obligación es jugar y estudiar."

Janus simplemente lo miró con sus ojazos verdes y pareció esbozar una sonrisa, para acurrucarse y bostezar tranquilo. El ángel sonrió torcido y siguió moviéndose por el cuarto, mientras mecía al peque y se aseguraba que estuviera cómodo. Era frágil, muy frágil, no solo por ser muy prematuro, sino también por las secuelas de sus heridas y el uso excesivo de cosmo. Apolo pudo reparar su caja torácica, junto con los órganos internos que se vieron afectados, y lo sanó lo suficiente como para que nunca necesitara una incubadora, pero de todos modos quedó muy frágil y había que vigilar su salud con particular atención, tal como había concluido Asclepios tras una revisión más profunda de su hijito.

Sintió un beso en la mejilla, para sentir acto seguido como Artemisa, apoyándose sobre su hombro, se inclinaba sobre su hijo.

"Cargar a Héctor te ha servido de práctica, _Tomás_."

"¡El nombre es _Touma_!" Exclamó perplejo. Parpadeó algo avergonzado. "Me besaste la mejilla."

" _Tomás_ y _Touma_ como que se parecen. Y sí, te besé la mejilla: te lo debía ya por lo del otro día." Le dijo Artemisa, acomodando al niño en los brazos del ángel, sin intentar quitárselo. "Me gusta cómo te ves cargando a Janus."

"Ya sabes: calidad no más. Supongo que aumenta mi sex appeal. ¿Te parece que atraigo a la luna de ese modo?"

"Hmpf. Como si otra luna aparte de mi misma te fuera a prestar atención." Gruñó fingiendo celos.

La pareja se quedó en silencio, intercambiando miradas cómplices, sin querer darle la importancia debida a lo que se acababan de decirse. Vieron como Janus perdía la pelea al sueño y finalmente se dormía. Casi por inercia ambos revisaron que siguiera respirando y suspiraron aliviados al notar que así era. Con calma, Touma caminó hasta la cuna en donde dormiría el pequeño y con cuidado lo dejó dentro, retrocediendo a tiempo para ver como Artemisa lo acomodaba a gusto, arropándolo y acicalándolo. Mientras la observaba, se llevó la mano a la mejilla y no reprimió la sonrisa.

"Mira tú como se entreteje el universo… desde el principio acompañaste a Janus, me cuidaste en mi embarazo, estuviste conmigo cuando di a luz, al igual que esta tarde cuando Janus pareció nacer de nuevo… Eso significó el mundo para mi."

"…"

"¿No vas a decir nada?"

Touma le sonrió y negó con prudencia. Le acarició la mejilla y dejó que la diosa se recargara en su mano. ¡Cuánto ansiaba sostenerla entre sus brazos! Y sabía que del mismo modo Artemisa añoraba refugiarse en su pecho. El ángel retrocedió unos pasos, quizás coqueto.

"Touma. Creí que era incapaz de enamorarme de nadie. De amar a una pareja. ¿Por qué me dejas esperando? No veo diferencias entre tú y yo… ¿Por qué no me dejas…?" Artemisa dejó escapar un puchero cuando vio que Touma se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. Dio otro paso hacia delante y la abrazó.

"Cuando lleguemos a Éfeso." Le dijo crípticamente.

"¡Éfeso! ¿Por qué?" Rezongó curiosa, pero sin soltarlo.

"Ya lo verás."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡No Hay Adelanto Del Próximo Capítulo!_**

 ** _Es El Último._**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ahora sí me matan, pero que conste, avisé que esto era una miniserie. Al menos no hubo muertos que lamentar, aunque Janus quedó delicadito de salud, al igual que Touma, aunque no quiere reconocerlo (¡Le atravesaron el corazón! cualquiera queda _sensible)._ Sospecho que pronto Artemisa o los ángeles lo van a emboscar, secuestrar y llevar al médico. Por cierto, Apolo anda tratando de redimirse con su hermana y de convencerla que lo deje ser el pediatra de Juanito, pero esta no le da mucha bola y anda buscando pediatra. Dudo que le resulte a Apolo, pero… en lo que encuentra especialista, puede que lo consulte si no tiene de otra. Y sí… Janus ha estado tomando leche por todo el tiempo que no lo hizo. **XD.** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En esta ocasión, la cortesía es de MedLinePlus.**

 **Como siempre en estos casos, esto es simple información. Si tienen dudas respecto de su salud, recuerden que Google siempre nos deja en estado terminal o nos desahucia, así que mejor consultan a un médico. Ya saben, los que se queman las pestañas estudiando para decirnos exactamente qué nos pasa y las consecuencias de nuestras irresponsabilidades… Y si podemos hacer algo respecto.**

 **Neumotórax:** El colapso pulmonar ocurre cuando el aire escapa del pulmón. El aire luego llena el espacio por fuera del pulmón, entre este y la pared torácica. Esta acumulación de aire ejerce presión sobre el pulmón, así que este no se puede expandir tanto como lo hace normalmente cuando usted inspira. El término médico para esta afección es neumotórax.

El colapso pulmonar puede ser causado por una lesión al pulmón. Las lesiones pueden incluir herida por arma de fuego o cuchillo en el tórax, fractura de una costilla o ciertos procedimientos médicos. En algunos casos, un colapso pulmonar es causado por ampollas de aire (vesículas) que se rompen, enviando aire hacia el espacio que rodea el pulmón. Esto puede resultar de los cambios de presión del aire como sucede al bucear o viajar a grandes alturas. Las personas altas y delgadas y los fumadores tienen mayor probabilidad de sufrir un colapso pulmonar.

Las neumopatías también pueden aumentar la probabilidad de sufrir un colapso pulmonar. Estas incluyen: Asma, Enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica (EPOC), Fibrosis quística, Tuberculosis o Tos ferina. En algunos casos, un colapso pulmonar ocurre sin ninguna causa. Esto se denomina colapso pulmonar espontáneo.

Un neumotórax pequeño puede desaparecer por sí solo con el tiempo. Usted puede necesitar sólo tratamiento con oxígeno y reposo e incluso le pueden permitir que se vaya a casa si vive cerca del hospital, si no es tan grave. Esto queda a criterio del tratante.

Si tiene un neumotórax grande, se le colocará una sonda pleural entre las costillas dentro del espacio que rodea los pulmones para ayudar a drenar el aire y permitir que el pulmón se vuelva a expandir. La sonda pleural se puede dejar allí durante varios días. Usted posiblemente necesite quedarse en el hospital. Se puede ir a casa si usa una sonda pleural pequeña o una válvula de aleteo. Usted necesitará regresar al hospital para que le retiren la sonda o la válvula. Algunas personas con colapso pulmonar necesitan oxígeno adicional.

Se puede necesitar cirugía pulmonar para tratar el colapso pulmonar o para prevenir episodios futuros. Se puede reparar la zona donde se presentó el escape. Algunas veces, se coloca un químico especial en la zona del colapso pulmonar, el cual provoca la formación de una cicatriz. Este procedimiento se llama pleurodesis.

No existe una forma conocida de prevenir un colapso pulmonar (Trate que no lo apuñalen, baleen o trate de no tener accidentes). Seguir el procedimiento estándar puede reducir el riesgo de neumotórax al practicar buceo. Usted puede disminuir el riesgo evitando fumar.


	8. Clausura: Mamihlapinatapai

_Touma se enfrenta al hecho que tiene alas y es inmortal gracias a una terapia de choque. Ahora tiene que aprender a volar con ellas. Odiseo asume un rol más paternal con el pelirrojo y tienen una conversación que de un modo u otro envalentona a Touma a tomar decisiones que lo benefician tanto a él como a su luna preciosa. Cosas pasan en el Santuario de Éfeso._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** La noticia es que actualicé un poco antes… la mala, es que los dejaré colgados un montón de rato, pues apenas he comenzado a escribir el próximo fic. **u^^** Un poco de paciencia no daña a nadie. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Sugiero que tengan pelotitas anti estrés a la mano. Yo digo no más. ¡El que avisa no es traidor!_

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **"XIX. Adhuc Stantes"**  
 _("Todavía en Pie")_

 **Clausura: Mamihlapinatapai.**

 **Salto Ángel. Venezuela**

 _Tres días después. 13 de noviembre._

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Odiseo?"

"Sí. No se me ocurre de otra. Touma ni siquiera quiere pensar en ello, así que necesita terapia de shock." Odiseo miró la hora y apretó los dientes. "Por cierto, ¿Touma viene o no?"

"Sí. No tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer esto." Reclamó Teseo soplándose el flequillo. "No me gusta que la señorita Artemisa se quede mucho rato sola."

"No está sola, está en el Santuario de Athena visitando a su hermana. Shion nos prometió que estaría segura."

Desde que Artemisa tenía a su niño con ella, con todo lo delicado que estaba, las cosas parecían mejorar cada día. Aún con todo, y pese a la promesa de Zeus de no atentar contra la vida de Janus, Artemisa fijaría en Éfeso su residencia por al menos los próximos doscientos años. El Santuario aún no estaba listo, faltaban detallitos finales, pero ya era cosa de horas para que por fin pudieran trasladarse cómodamente. También habían comenzado a aparecer algunos satélites, que rondaban los alrededores de Éfeso sin saber qué fuerza los convocaba a esa área en especial. Incluso habían creído ver a Calisto en las inmediaciones.

Tenían el tiempo muy medido, quizás unos veintisiete minutos para confirmar algo. Durante el combate de hacía unos días atrás, cuando se enfrentaron a los resabios de las fuerzas de Quicxic, habían encontrado a Touma boca abajo en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre y con evidencias de que lo habían atravesado de lado a lado con una espada, pero casi como si nada hubiera pasado, el único mortal de ellos se levantó más enfurecido que nunca y atacó de nuevo a su enemigo. Por si fuera poco… detectaron presencia de plumas sueltas que no pertenecían a ninguno de los dos (lo hubieran notado), lo que solo dejaba una respuesta posible.

Esa teoría se reforzaba cuando notaba que, para colmo, Touma había perdido la habilidad de volar sin ayuda, lo que evidenciaba demasiado su situación. Lamentablemente, cuando le habían preguntado al respecto, bastantes horas después, evadió la respuesta como un maestro. No quería pensar en ello por lo visto, pero no le querían dar mucha cuerda tampoco: tendría que enfrentar lo que era obvio, y como no lo haría por la razón… pues mejor aplicar el shock.

Hablando de Touma… este de pronto se dejó caer a unos metros de los dos mayores.

"Me costó llegar, así que más vale que lo que me tengan que decir tenga importancia." Gruñó ni bien se acercó a ellos. "Tuve que pedirle de favor a Mu de Aries que me teletransportara aquí."

"¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! También nos agrada verte." Bromeó Odiseo con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Y con esa cara le dices a la señorita Artemisa que es mal genio. ¡Ustedes dos están cortados con la misma tijera!"

"Sí, sí, no empiecen con eso." Rezongó Touma, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Se puede saber qué asunto hizo necesaria mi presencia aquí?"

Teseo y Odiseo intercambiaron una aburrida mirada y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. ¡Ahora o nunca! Mejor no le daban muchas vueltas o no tendrían el efecto deseado. Para sorpresa de Touma, los dos desplegaron sus alas y se le abalanzaron encima, lo sujetaron de los brazos y sin decir ni _agua va_ , lo arrojaron por el borde del Salto Ángel directo a la selva, los casi 979 metros hacia abajo. Claro que tuvieron que forcejear con él pero, tras algunas patadas, manotazos, mordiscos, plumas menos y retorcijones, lograron su cometido.

 **"¡ME VENGAREEEEEEÉ!"** Oyeron que gritaba Touma muy enojado a medida que caía.

Justo en el borde, los dos ángeles se quedaron viendo como su compañero se perdía en la bruma. Teseo se sacudió las manos sin dejar de ver por el borde y Odiseo aprovechó para arreglarse un par de plumas. Ninguno de los dos hizo desaparecer sus alas.

"Supongo que en cualquier momento ahora."

"¿Crees que esté muy enojado con nosotros?"

"¡Seguro! Pero de otro modo no se iba a dar cuenta."

Y pasaron los minutos. Más de los que esperaban: en teoría, lo que fuese que estaba esperando, debía haber sucedido bastante antes. Teseo se pasó una mano por la nuca, mientras que Odiseo infló los cachetes. Esperaron otros cinco minutos.

"¿Habían posibilidades que Touma siguiera mortal, verdad?"

"Muy pocas… o no se hubiera curado tan rápido de esa herida mortal…"

"Errr… ¿Y si el señor Apolo u otra deidad lo curó sin que nos diéramos cuenta?"

"Pero eso no explica las plumas."

Teseo no respondió. Se pasó una mano por la nuca mientras Odiseo dejaba las propias en sus caderas. A medida que los siguientes cinco minutos pasaron sin que oyeran o vieran pelos o señas de Touma, intercambiaron una incomodísima mirada.

"Creo… que nos acabamos de cargar a nuestra mascota." Gimió Odiseo.

"Ok. ¿Cara o sello para ver quien se lo dice a la señorita Artemisa?"

"¡No puedes ser tan insensible! No podemos ir y darle a la diosa una noticia de este calibre con lo sensible que está y…"

"¡No Necesito A Artemisa Para Desplumarlos A Los Dos! Van a ver cómo les va. ¡¿Qué Maldito Problema Tienen Ustedes?!"

Touma, luciendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma y todavía con un torrente de adrenalina en el sistema, apareció con gran esfuerzo por el borde de la meseta desde donde nacía el salto de agua. Se le veía agitadísimo y bastante golpeado, confundido como no tienen idea y no con el mejor humor del mundo.

"¡TOUMA!"

Muy alegres, los dos ángeles corrieron a ayudarlo y lo levantaron del borde y de regreso a la superficie entre manotazos, gruñidos y alegres felicitaciones, que obviamente Touma no se tomó de la mejor manera.

"¡Basta, Basta! ¿Qué Se Supone Que Pretenden?"

"¡Estás Vivo! La Diosa No Nos Va A Despellejar."

"¡Qué Gran Noticia!" Exclamó Teseo abrazando al muchacho. "¡TOUMA! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?"

"¿De qué me voy a dar cuenta?" Touma los empujó a manotazos, y señaló el borde del precipicio. "¡Ustedes par de locos me **LANZARON** a un abismo cuando saben…!"

"¡Volaste!" Interrumpió Odiseo muy feliz. Touma infló los cachetes de rabia.

" **¡CLARO QUE NO VOLÉ!** Saben que desde la pelea no puedo hacerlo porque…" Touma sintió un repentino tirón en alguna parte de su espalda que no supo identificar, pero que le dolió un montón. **"¡AAAAUCH!"**

"No has podido volar, porque no sabes hacerlo **con alas**." Le dijo Teseo, dándole un nuevo tirón a un ala que Touma no reconoció en seguida.

Como que al ángel le costó procesar que el ala que estaba tironeando era la suya. Por instantes creyó que eran las del mismo Teseo o las de Odiseo. Otro jalón inesperado, con el consiguiente dolor, le hizo caer en cuenta que…

"Son mías." Murmuró perplejo. "¿Por qué tengo alas?" Preguntó mientras trataba de alcanzarlas, cosa para lo que evidentemente necesitaba mucha práctica.

"¿Cómo escalaste hasta aquí?" Preguntó Odiseo.

"Caí… pero quería venir a darles una paliza. No me resultaba volar y… de pronto me di tumbos contra la roca mientras iba hacia arriba…" Explicó Touma sorprendido. "¿Por qué tengo alas?" Sabía la respuesta, pero no parecía procesarla.

"Porque alcanzaste la inmortalidad. Por tus propios medios, tal como querías." Explicó Teseo con mucha alegría. "No sé qué pasó en esa pelea que tuviste con Quicxic, pero seguramente tu corazón y cosmo estuvieron dispuestos y sincronizados en perfección para realizar el sacrificio máximo. Alcanzaste la Gloria justo a tiempo."

"Ahora eres inmortal, Touma de Ícaro." Le dijo Teseo con muchísima solemnidad… que Odiseo quebró cuando le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

"Y necesitas lecciones de vuelo con alas." Le dijo lleno de alegría. Touma dejó que su rostro pasara de la sorpresa a la indignación.

"¿Y El Parcito No Podía Anunciármelo De Otro Modo Que No Fuera Aventándome POR UN BARRANCO?" Touma hizo algunos gestos con las manos. "¿Ahora me toman por un _sagitario_ cualquiera?"

"Jejejejeje, pues… verás… como que te estabas evadiendo del tema y…"

"Nada como un shock para darse cuenta de lo evidente."

Obviamente estas palabras no le hicieron gracia a Touma, quien tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo… momentos antes de que comenzara a perseguir a sus compañeros por toda la meseta.

* * *

 **Santuario de Artemisa en Éfeso, Turquía.**

 _Cuatro días después. 17 de noviembre. 19:23 horas._

Hasta hacía unos meses, el único rastro que quedaba del templo había sido una única columna que había sobrevivido a los saqueos y al paso del tiempo, pero ahora todo el Santuario se erguía maravilloso, completamente restaurado y activado, de regreso a su antigua gloria y deleitando a toda la población circundante, que pronto vio como aumentaba el flujo de turistas, curiosos y académicos al área. Cierto, el templo en sí y los terrenos circundantes tenían el estatus de ciudad–estado, independiente y autónomo, un pequeño país dentro de otro al igual que el Santuario de Athena en Grecia, condición que las autoridades turcas aceptaron con resignación protocolar. El terreno nunca había perdido independencia y Teseo se había encargado de mantener los tratados vigentes durante los últimos doscientos años, por lo que por esa arista, las cosas se mantenían en paz.

Compensaba la " _pérdida_ " el hecho que el turismo había aumentado muchísimo los últimos meses y la economía de la zona se había reactivado con progresiva fuerza.

La escolta de Artemisa (los satélites), la misma que había estado _dormida_ durante al menos seiscientos años, había despertado de su letargo. Poco a poco las actuales reencarnaciones de aquellas guerreras habían comenzado a llegar a Éfeso como abejas atraídas por la miel y, tras pasar una prueba (los ángeles se aseguraban que fueran dignas servidoras de la diosa), comenzaron a tomar sus lugares.

Quiso el destino que las jefas de la guardia real de Artemisa y de la unidad de comando de las Satélites, Calisto y Lascomoune, aparecieran por turnos, sin habérselo propuesto o planeado. Una lo hizo durante la noche anterior y la otra esa mañana respectivamente. Ambas muy confundidas, pero todo les hizo sentido cuando cruzaron al interior del templo y fueran probadas primero por Touma y luego por Odiseo. Teseo ya había entrevistado y evaluado a Calisto, al haber llegado primero, y ahora se encargaba de hacer lo mismo con Lascomoune, mientras los dos ángeles restantes observaban de lejos.

Ninguna de las dos se había tomado a bien lo sucedido con su diosa. Calisto había vomitado y Lascomoune exigía en esos momentos arrancarle la piel a Quicxic. Ninguna sabía del principito.

"¿Qué opinas de Lascomoune?" Preguntó Touma, algo desconfiado.

"Sigue leal como siempre. Aunque creo que le caíste bastante mejor de lo que le caíste a Calisto." Comentó Odiseo. "Es cosa que se acostumbren a tenernos cerca."

"Sí. Supongo." Touma se cruzó de brazos. "Artemisa las quiere ver pronto… pero me pone nervioso que se acerquen a Juanito."

"¡Quetzalcóatl le dice así! Jejejeje."

"Es más fácil, y decir _Janusito_ suena raro." Preocupado, Touma ladeó la cabeza. "¿Cómo crees que esas dos se tomen la noticia?"

"No confías en ellas."

"No mucho. Pero es cosa de costumbre: soy muy aprensivo, eso es todo." Touma miró de reojo a Odiseo. "Quiero estar ahí cuando sepan del enano. Por cualquier cosa."

"No lastimarán a tu hijito, Touma." Le dijo Odiseo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Touma no reclamó, aunque sí puso cara de circunstancias y se ruborizó furiosamente. "A propósito… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a evadir a la señorita Artemisa? Ya la estabas evitando un poco desde lo que ocurrió en el Olimpo, pero desde que te desbarrancamos en Venezuela que estás imposible. Creí que cuando alcanzaras la inmortalidad…"

"¡…!"

Touma se puso más rojo todavía. Como que tenía ganas de desaparecer.

"¿Touma?"

"…"

"Oh. ¿No sabes cómo decirle, muchacho? Fácil, te acercas, le dices que la amas, la besas y ya."

"…"

"Los nervios son solo iniciales, no es la gran cosa."

"¡…!" Touma lo miró encendido como semáforo y muy enojado. Odiseo enarcó ambas cejas.

"¿No sabes como decirle o como besar mujeres?… ¿O Ambas cosas?"

"… Hmpf." Gruñó Touma. Odiseo se encogió de hombros.

Oh. Eso explicaba bastante. Se le olvidaba que el muchacho apenas tenía diecinueve. ¡Tan serio y grave que era! Tenía que relajarse más. Lo llevaría de parranda para que aliviara el genio y se portara como la edad que tenía y no como si tuviera cien años.

Parpadeó sorprendido. ¡Vaya! Artemisa y Touma tenían la misma edad mental. Aún así… suspiró. Hora de ser el adulto con experiencia.

"¿Y bien? ¿Acaso temes deslucir?"

La tonalidad roja de las mejillas de Touma fue intensa, si eso aún era posible. Odiseo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"… quizás." Reconoció con todo su orgullo en contra.

"Sin estrés, que para esto no hay recetas."

"¡¿Y como quieres que le diga?! Es una diosa, es mamá, es… es… la amo." Touma se despeinó con las manos. "No es cosa de llegar y decirle algo así. Entre otras cosas…"

"¿Algo así como? ¿Qué otras cosas?"

"… que… ya sabes. Que soy inmortal. Que la amo… y quiero… estar con ella." Touma miró severo a Odiseo. "¿Cómo se supone que se dice eso? Además le dije que le diría, pero no sé… quiero… besarla y… no sé como." Odiseo le dio un zape en la cabeza. "¡Hey!"

"Ya sabe que la amas. Te ama de vuelta." Odiseo se sopló el flequillo. "Al principio todos somos torpes, nada sale perfecto."

"¡Pero…!"

" **NADA** sale perfecto." Insistió Odiseo. "Mira, te vas a envalentonar a medida que le digas. Así que tú solo vas y le dices que eres inmortal, mirándola a los ojos." Le explicó con calma, aunque pronto añadió un brillo travieso en sus ojos. "Ahora, si te animas, le dices abiertamente que la amas más que a tu vida y que sin ella no vales nada. Luego le sujetas la cara (con delicadeza, ella es una señorita) y la besas. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser besar a una mujer? Si quieres cuido del principito esta noche."

"…"

"No hay ciencia para dar besos." Odiseo ladeó la cabeza. "Sobre lo demás, ya te di la charla una vez, ¡no me hagas repetirla!"

"…"

"Para ser tan irreverente y osado, en estos temas te cohíbes un montón."

"… Ya veré lo que hago." Gruñó Touma avergonzado y con ganas de salir corriendo de allí. El mayor le cortó el pasó, lo sujetó por los hombros y le dio una leve sacudida. Cuando lo vio a los ojos suspiró: solía olvidar que el pelirrojo era muy joven, muy maduro para su edad, pero tenía menos de veinte… y nunca había estado con chicas.

"No pasa nada, Touma. Uno se asusta al principio, como siempre, pero todo va a estar bien. Ustedes dos se quieren, esto no es para avergonzarse, muchacho. Sé que la amas y te aman de vuelta. Olvídate de los antecedentes, no tiene porqué repetirse el cuento ese de mortales con diosas a los que les va mal. Eres dueño de lo que haces y si no actúas respecto de esto, te arrepentirás toda la vida."

"¡Ya Veré Que Hago!" Exclamó entre rojo de vergüenza y enojo. Odiseo suspiró: supo que Touma estaba asustado. Se le notó la edad a leguas, igualito como a veces le pasaba a Artemisa cuando evidenciaba su edad mental. Le bajó lo paternal, de alguna manera se acordó de su propia familia.

"No estás haciendo nada. Nos obligarás a Teseo y a mí a encerrarlos en un armario. Dicen que al señor Hades le resultó con una pareja de espectros que se hacían de rogar." Odiseo lo soltó. "Creo que esos dos se casaron hace poco. Algo supe que Hades anduvo berrinchudo porque lo hicieron en secreto y no pudo casarlos. Tendría que confirmarlo."

"No gracias. No quiero armario. ¡No sabría qué hacer!"

"Oh sí, lo sabrías. No lo dudes." Se rió el mayor con picardía, pero pronto su expresión cambió. "Touma… no dejes esperando a una señorita." Le dijo Odiseo con gravedad. "El peor error que cometí antes de volverme inmortal fue dejar a Penélope esperando veinte años… no hagas lo mismo con la señorita Artemisa. Ella ansía desde hace años que la correspondas…"

"…"

Se produjo un silencio, pero que no duró mucho rato. Por lo visto (o fue la sensación que tuvo Odiseo) Touma ya le había dado vueltas al asunto. Puede que solo necesitara un empujoncito.

"¿La amas?"

"… sí." Reconoció inflando las mejillas, amurrado.

"¿Qué temes?"

"… ser un capricho…" Rezongó casi de mal humor, como si no quisiera confesar tal cosa. "A… no cumplir sus expectativas… y no saber…"

"Nadie sabe al principio. Sale natural. Sobre lo demás: pues ve y despeja las dudas." Odiseo le dio un buen empujón. "O los encerraremos en un armario. A los dos. ¡Va en serio! Ya pedimos asesoría."

"Hmpf."

"Un buen trago sirve, para envalentonarse, si gustas."

"No gracias."

Touma entrecerró los ojos y apartó el rostro en evidente desprecio, pero por lo demás no pareció moverse de su sitio. Minutos más tarde, cuando hubo calmado su enojo, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a paso calmado, en dirección de las habitaciones personales de la diosa. Era ahora o nunca.

"¡Te van a cobrar sentimientos!"

"¡Cállate, Viejo!"

* * *

 **Santuario de Éfeso. Habitaciones personales de Artemisa.**

 _17 de noviembre. 18:14 horas._

Bien, por lo visto todo estaba en orden. Había comido, lo había cambiado, le había puesto el pijama y ya estaba listo para dormir. Esa parecía ser la intención de Janus, pues ni bien su mamá lo dejó sobre la cuna y se aseguró que no pasara frío, cerró sus ojitos y suspiró, listo para dejarse llevar por una buena siesta. Artemisa no dejaba de mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio, en actitud de intentar recordar algo que podría haber olvidado. Leto le había dicho que eran nervios de primeriza y que se relajara, pero bueno… si bien Janus era un dios, a diferencia de muchos, sí podía morir y estaba delicadito de salud. ¿Y si dejaba de respirar mientras dormía y no se daba cuenta? Eso la ponía nerviosa: había tenido un par de pesadillas relativas al sonido que hicieron las costillas de Janus cuando Quicxic se las reventó con ese golpe. El pequeño suspiró, pero siguió durmiendo.

 **Click.**

"Listo, eso te dará tranquilidad."

"¡Touma! ¿Qué haces?"

"Enciendo el monitor de sueño. Ya sabes: ¿el que da una alarma por si Juanito deja de respirar?"

"¿Huh? Cierto… olvidé que Hefestos me regaló uno…" Artemisa hizo un puchero y le dio un empujón. "No me refería a eso, estaba por encenderlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La diosa lo miró llena de reproche. Como Touma la había evitado los últimos días estaba de mal humor. Lo echaba de menos, de verdad, si bien apenas había sido un margen de tiempo muy corto, había dolido lo suficiente como para que la diosa no quisiera soportarlo mucho más. Touma la miró con fingida indiferencia.

"No me digas que me echaste de menos."

"¡Sí! ¡No tienes idea!" La diosa lo sujetó del brazo. "Janus también te ha echado de menos." Dijo como si eso añadiera gravedad a la ofensa. Touma hizo como si nada y se asomó al interior de la cuna. Estiró la mano para asegurarse que el peque estuviera respirando y sonrió. "No me ignores, mortal."

"¡No te estoy ignorando, gruñona!"

"Sí lo haces."

"Que no."

"¡Sí!"

"¡No te ignoro!"

"Sí lo haces. Eso me molesta."

"Ya que te enoja, si quieres me voy."

 **"¡NO!"**

Touma puso una sonrisa de tiburón ante la respuesta de Artemisa. La diosa frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. ¡¿Qué se creía este condenado mortal?! No solo se hacía imprescindible en su vida sino que para colmo la ignoraba, menospreciaba sus sentimientos y se alejaba. Además Janus lo echaba de menos, eso era cierto, no un capricho…

El pelirrojo le puso las manos sobre los hombros. La diosa los relajó en seguida, disfrutando el contacto, pero pronto se tensó de nuevo, lo que provocó que Touma retirase las manos.

"Discúlpame, no quise ser intruso."

"No eres un intruso en mi vida. Te necesito en ella más de lo que crees, pero solito te alejas." Artemisa giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó. "¿Crees que no me di cuenta que me observabas?"

"Nunca lo oculté."

"Pero no venías." Artemisa se apretó el puente nasal. "Me parece una crueldad de tu parte que te alejes, que me dejes sola…"

"Nunca te dejaré sola. ¡No te pongas dramática!"

"Claro que no me dejas sola. ¡Eres mi protector, mi guardián! Pero yo no quiero un guardaespaldas, yo…" Artemisa infló las mejillas y dejó escapar el aire en un rezongue. "Te amo Touma… y sé que me amas de vuelta. Pero te limitas a observar…"

"Siempre te observo, Artemisa." Añadió con cautela. "Tienes razón, te amo de vuelta…" Afirmó casi en un susurro, mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas. La diosa se encendió como un semáforo… pero lo que al principio parecía pudor de colegiala se tornó pronto en rabieta.

"¿Qué me amas? ¿Qué me observas?" La diosa se mordió el labio al tiempo que sujetaba a Touma de un brazo, siempre muy molesta. "Pues No Me Has Hecho Caso En Estos Días, Aunque Te He Llamado. No Vienes A Mi Presencia Cuando Te Lo Pido: Eso Es Una Falta De Respeto Para Conmigo, Que Soy Tu Diosa. ¿Crees Que Eso No Me Afecta? No Estoy Acostumbrada A Amar A Nadie Y Me Baja La Inseguridad…"

"Sonaste rogona."

"¡Claro que soné **rogona**!" Artemisa lo soltó y apretó sus puños, bufando de mal humor. Lo miró con ojos grandes. "¿Acaso soy un capricho para ti mortal? Si me amas como dices, ¿por qué no me dejas amarte de vuelta? Y no me vengas con eso de que eres un mortal y no quieres que me rebaje a tu nivel… Soy una diosa… yo… no podría amar a nadie que no considerara como mi igual."

"¿Soy un capricho para ti? Ustedes los dioses son volubles y temo que te aburras pronto de mi… me destrozarías el corazón… no puedo amar a otra mujer."

"¡Mortal Insolente!"

Artemisa le dio un buen empujón y retrocedió varios pasos antes de darle la espalda y alejarse en dirección de una ventana. Ahí se cruzó de brazos y observó el horizonte, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas. De alguna manera se había ofendido: desde la era del mito no había sentido ni la más mínima emoción por otra persona que le indicase que a lo mejor se había enamorado. Puede que eso haya sido influenciado por su voto, pero lo dudaba. Y cuando creyó haber estado enamorada (Orión por ejemplo), al final había sido la simple sombra de una ilusión.

"Me has ofendido… En toda mi existencia no he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. ¿Capricho? No…" La diosa giró sobre su eje, descubriendo que Touma estaba más cerca de lo que había creído. Se puso a temblar como una hoja. "… Quería regalarte mi virginidad. ¿Crees que eso es un capricho? Janus debía ser hijo tuyo, no de…"

Touma sintió un fuerte impacto al escuchar esa confesión de la diosa, y se sintió algo desolado cuando Artemisa se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar. El pelirrojo la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que se desahogara, sin notar que de pronto notaba sus propios ojos más húmedos que de costumbre.

"Tienes el poder para borrarme de la existencia si quieres… porque de ti no me voy a defender nunca." Le dijo al cabo de un rato. "Y he tenido mis razones para estar alejado."

Esto le ganó otro buen empujón.

"¿Ah sí? ¡Mortal Insolente! Se supone que…" El pelirrojo la sujetó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Se le acercó un poco más de la cuenta y por reflejo ella misma retrocedió, topándose con la pared. Se veía muy compuesto, pero por dentro tenía los nervios de punta. "¿Touma?"

"¿Te molesta mi cercanía, Arte _linda_?" Le preguntó Touma retrocediendo, quizás algo inseguro. Artemisa volvió a encenderse como semáforo y negó con la cabeza.

"No… me sorprendes, pero…" Artemisa inconscientemente estiró los brazos para sujetarlo y atraerlo de vuelta. "Este…" La diosa hizo un puchero. Le bajó la timidez. "Me tienes sola… y… ya no me rondas como antes y…"

"Tienes un pequeñito que atender." Le dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. Artemisa hizo un puchero.

"No quiero atenderlo sola." Confesó avergonzada, notando la cercanía del ángel. No era una presencia que repeliese. "Creí… este… me había hecho la idea que me ayudarías… pues… te extraño. Estos días fueron los más horribles de mi vida, no te quiero lejos." Protestó a rezongues. "¡Sabes que te echo de menos, mortal, y me dejas sola! ¡Y No Me Vengas Con Que Soy Una Diosa Y Que No Estás A Mi Altura!"

"¿La diosa me obliga a amarla?" Le preguntó algo burlón.

"¡No! No quiero cariño ni amor obligado. ¡Ni agua! Menos el tuyo…"

"Dime Artemisa." Preguntó Touma muy grave. "¿Qué ve una diosa como tu en un mortal como yo?"

"… me haces rabiar… y reír. Y… no me tratas como si fuera de porcelana, sino como tu igual y… ¿Qué haces tan cerca?" Le preguntó cohibida.

"¿Retrocedo?" Le preguntó acariciando su mejilla, acercando su rostro.

"No." Respondió la diosa con los ojos muy abiertos. Notó eso sí que la respiración del pelirrojo era agitada, como si estuviera intentando juntar coraje.

Touma juntó su frente con la de ella e incluso se atrevió a frotar su nariz con la de la diosa. Era ahora o nunca. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda, reposándolas en su cadera, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando Artemisa hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando esa cercanía.

"No te debieron rozar ni con el pétalo de una rosa." Le dijo Touma. "No, no tengo cariño por ti, ni devoción porque seas mi diosa." Se separó un poco de ella para sujetarle la cara, notando como temblaba. "Nunca te voy a hacer daño, Artemisa. Eres la mujer que amo. ¡Nunca podré amar a otra!"

"Que bueno." Le dijo como atontada. "Porque soy celosa. Eres muy guapo."

"También soy celoso. Y también eres guapa."

"¿Dices la verdad mortal?" Preguntó insegura, tratando de fingir gravedad. "No juegues conmigo, eso me…" Artemisa se silenció al notar como la sujetaban de la barbilla. "¿Qué… qué ve un mortal como tú en una diosa como yo?" Le preguntó mientras le acariciaban los cabellos y volvían a rozarle la naricita.

"Veo a la mujer que amo. Luego a la diosa de mi devoción… y… Me pregunto…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Touma se detuvo unos instantes, tratando de dominar el pánico, pero decidido. Ella se sintió cohibida, pero tan expectante como nerviosa. El ángel tragó saliva, igual ella. Este momento era único en la existencia, lo que pasara ahora definiría el resto de las vidas de ambos.

"¿Touma?"

"Err… yo… Me preguntaba." Touma se detuvo, sujetando con delicadeza las mejillas de Artemisa, quizás recordando las palabras de Odiseo. "Me preguntaba si te puedo quitar el mal sabor de boca."

Sin darle advertencia alguna, o pedirle permiso, Touma la besó. Por la sorpresa, Artemisa pataleó un poco, pero nunca en afán de quitárselo de encima, sino todo lo contrario. Bastante inexpertos eran los dos en materias de besos, pero bien rápido que agarraron práctica y se fundieron en esa danza de sus labios. Lo cierto era que no se querían separar, y cuando tuvieron que hacerlo para tomar aire, se miraron sin poder creer lo que habían hecho, ambos con una furiosa tonalidad roja en las mejillas. Touma se rió nervioso, lo que produjo un quieto bamboleo de sus alas.

…

¿En qué momento las había desplegado?

"Heeeey, nada mal para un principiante, ¿verdad?" Bromeó muy nervioso.

"No sabría decirte… también lo soy." Respondió Artemisa cohibida, aunque no tardó en notar las plumas. "¡Tienes Alas! Touma: ¡Tienes Alas! Eres inmortal. ¡¿Cuándo pasó?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!" Preguntó sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

"Jejejeje. En la pelea con Quicxic. No puedo decir que me di cuenta en seguida. Errr… me atravesaron el corazón con una espada…"

 **"¡¿QUÉ COSA?! ¡¿TE APUÑALARON DONDE?!"** Reclamó Artemisa asustada, aferrándose a Touma como si éste se fuera a caer muerto, abrazándolo como para asegurarse que estaba vivo. El pelirrojo no se opuso a ese tratamiento.

"Fue segundos después que desplegara las alas. Y esto lo confirmé hace unos días… No… verás…" Touma infló las mejillas. "No sabía como decírtelo."

"¡ **INMORTAL** insolente!" Artemisa lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida por los brazos y las alas de su ángel. Se besaron de nuevo, no se querían soltar ni un segundo. "No me dejes, amor."

"Lo voy a pensar." Bromeó algo más relajado, dándole besitos aleatorios por todo el rostro.

"¡AGÚ!"

Ambos se fijaron en la cuna. Los ruidos que les llegaban eran indicio que su ocupante estaba bien despierto. La pareja se tomó de la mano y, sin ponerse de acuerdo, caminaron hasta donde descansaba el principito. Janus les quedó viendo con sus enormes ojos verdes, muy abiertos, llenos de curiosidad, y pareció sonreírles, estirándoles las manitos. ¡Tan chiquito que se veía entre las cobijas! Por instinto Artemisa le revisó el pañal, notando que aún estaba limpio.

"Es curioso."

"Y glotón."

"Lo mimas demasiado, Artemisa."

"Lo mimaré hasta que me den calambres en el pensamiento." Protestó la diosa. Touma le guiñó un ojo y miró al pequeño, estirando la mano para sujetarle la manita que Janus le ofrecía.

"Enano… aquí hablando entre hombres: ¿me dejas cortejar a tu mami? Prometo respetarla."

"¡Suficiente tienes con mi permiso para cortejarme, _Tomás_!"

"Me llamo Touma. Y es cosa de hombres: eres la mami de este niño. Tiene que saber que mis intenciones van en serio."

"¿Y sí te dice que no? Los niños son muy celosos de sus mamás." Lo desafió Artemisa muy traviesa de pronto. Touma le sonrió torcido y se volvió a Janus.

"¿Y bien, travieso? ¿Puedo o no cortejar a tu mami?"

 **"¡Agú!"** Respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa, como si le comprendiera, causando la simpatía de los adultos.

"Oye, tú no puedes forzar así tu vocecita. Con calma." Le dijo Artemisa a Janus, mientras le tomaba una manita. La diosa se volvió a Touma. "Hablo en serio… sobre que Janus debió ser tu hijo, amor." Dijo Artemisa muy seria. "… prácticamente lo es."

"… ¿Así de intensa, Arte _linda_?"

"Sí." La diosa frunció el ceño, tratándose de verse grave. "Pero no es un puesto ceremonial… sí quiero que seas su papá."

"¿Con todo lo que eso implica? ¿Lo bueno y lo malo?"

"Sí…"

"¿Podré corregirlo y todo? ¿Castigos? ¿Planes de escape a ver el fútbol y todo eso?" Touma le aterrizó un beso en la mejilla. Se sentía muy juguetón. "¿Qué no tienes otros parientes a los que recurrir aparte de un imberbe como yo?"

"Es como si tuviéramos la misma edad…"

"Pues sí…"

"¡Además no esperarás que confíe en Apolo para que lo corrija! ¿O sí?" Reclamó la diosa. "¡Se lo va a llevar de **putas** a la primera oportunidad! Quiero que crezca sano, no mañoso… eres el papá que le elijo, pase lo que pase en el futuro. Le prometí una familia linda… mis parientes no cuentan como modelo."

"¿Y te crees que yo puedo hacer eso?"

"No. Tengo la certeza. Entre los dos podríamos hacer un buen trabajo." Afirmó la diosa antes de bajar la mirada y apoyarse en el pelirrojo, con algo de coquetería. "Claro… si aceptas."

Touma se largó a reír y rodeó a Artemisa para darle un nuevo beso por respuesta, bastante menos torpe que el anterior. Solo después de eso plegó las alas y se inclinó hacia la cuna, para acariciar la naricita del pequeño dios, quien le sonrió con dulzura.

"Tú y yo tenemos un trato, Juanito. No te olvides."

"¿Qué trato?" Preguntó Artemisa, curiosa.

"Cosas de hombres." Touma carraspeó y la besó de nuevo. "Iré a hacer las rondas, vuelvo en unas horas. Aun somos pocos y esto no es el Olimpo."

"Quédate conmigo un rato…"

"…"

Con calma, parpadeó con algo de súbita inocencia. Sonrió débilmente, quizás con un poco de rubor, pero asintió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Artemisa le sonrió de vuelta y con gusto, antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, regocijándose cuando la abrazaron de vuelta. La pareja bajó la mirada hacia la cuna, desde donde Janus les miraba con atención.

"Nos irá bien, Janus. Tu papi nos va a cuidar bien… Te prometí una linda familia, es cosa que ahora todos rememos en la misma dirección."

Ni bien terminó de hablar la diosa, Touma le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Vaya… esto de quererla se le hacía más fácil de lo que había creído.

…

 _Algunas horas después._

Touma caminaba a paso calmado por la mitad de aquél corredor, con las manos en la nuca, con una sonrisa tonta y el corazón latiéndole de contento. Como que valía la pena todo por lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Había dejado a Artemisa en su cuarto, durmiendo, bien arropada y él había decidido salir a hacer su ronda para quemar algo de energía extra. No, nada de _esa índole_ había ocurrido (no hubo manera de dormir a Janus), pero sí se mantuvieron una íntima compañía. Eran ya buenos amigos, pero en esto de ser pareja eran novatos y tenían que aprender a conocerse.

Por supuesto, Janus quiso estar al medio de ambos y ser mimado por los dos. Nada que hacer en ese aspecto.

Touma apenas podía creer lo que había pasado. Los labios los sentía vibrantes y él mismo se sentía ligero, como si se hubiera bebido ocho litros de cerveza negra, con la ventaja de estar perfectamente sobrio y lúcido. Estaba feliz y profundamente arrepentido de no haber actuado antes. Suspiró: ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero compensar el tiempo perdido iba a ser maravilloso. ¡Por el Olimpo! Necesitaba contarle a su hermana.

"¿Touma?" Era Teseo. El ángel se veía relajado. "Ya me extrañaba no haberte visto. ¿De dónde vienes tan contento?" El rubio ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Te sientes bien?

"¡Me siento genial!" Reconoció Touma muy jovial. "Estaba con mi Luna hermosa. Ahora voy a mis rondas. ¿Y Odiseo?"

"Asegurándose que Calisto y Lascomoune coman algo antes de irse a descansar. Las dos tuvieron un día largo… te sugiero que tengas cuidado con ellas, sospecho que las dos van a salir a dar vueltas por el templo y no conocen tus mañas de colarte a las habitaciones de la… Momento. ¿Tu luna hermosa?"

"Sí…" Como si fuera un niño, Touma sonrió de lado a lado. "Le hice caso a Odiseo…"

"¿Caso en qué?"

"Le dije lo que sentía… me dijo lo que sentía. ¡Debimos haberlo hecho antes!"

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que ahora son pareja?" Preguntó pasmado, entusiasmado, pero cauto al mismo tiempo. Intentaba contener su emoción. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"¡Me Siento Increíble!" Confesó Touma con el pecho hinchado, contento como niño en dulcería. "Ahora mi Luna es mía… aunque yo soy más suyo todavía."

"¿Estabas con la señorita? ¡¿De _ese modo_?!" Insistió Teseo, solo con el afán de confirmar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Touma puso sonrisa de tiburón.

"¡No me digas que por fin decidiste corresponder sus sentimientos!" Teseo casi vibraba por la emoción.

La sonrisa de tiburón de Touma solo se hizo más grande. Teseo se llevó una mano al corazón, impactado.

"¡¿Y Soy El Primero En Enterarme?!"

"Sí." Touma carraspeó para sacarse la sonrisa, pero solo empeoró las cosas. "Como decía, iré a mis rondas." Le dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca y caminando con calma.

Pasó por el lado de Teseo con tanto garbo y seguridad que cualquiera hubiera creído que el asunto no se había limitado a algunos besos de principiante. Poderosa cosa es la imaginación, ¿no lo creen? Touma se alejó con sana alegría y muy motivado, mientras Teseo, impactado, comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos y sacó el celular, abriendo el grupo de mensajes (llamado _There She Is!_ ) en donde todos los que shippeaban a Artemisa y Touma estaban inscritos (Apolo, Marín y Athena incluidos)

 _"¡Pasó!"_ Fue lo único que escribió.

Y a juzgar como se puso a recibir respuestas ese teléfono, quedó claro que el mensaje fue perfectamente bien entendido.

 **FIN DEL FIC**

 **Por  
Misao–CG **

* * *

**¡PRÓXIMO PROYECTO!**

 **XX. MILITIAE SPECIES AMOR EST  
** ("El Amor es una Especia de Guerra")

 _Phantasos siempre fue quien persiguió a quienes creía amar, pero nunca le fue bien y su corazón terminaba roto. Ahora se sorprende porque de la nada, atrajo la atención de Apolo y Huitzilopochtli, quienes la miran con ojos grandes y compiten por resultar favorecidos._

 _No es su único dilema… una falla en la inmunidad de grupo puede que acelere las cosas._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Mírenlo del lado positivo: al menos no los dejé con la duda de qué pasaba con Janus, aunque ciertamente hubo muchas cosas que pasaron entre junio y noviembre. Hay dos ideas ya trazadas, pero todavía tengo que comenzar a escribirlas, así que les pido paciencia. Dejaré caer uno que otro omake cada tanto. Y lo dicho, me quedo en el Inframundo un tiempo, esto no quiere decir que no pase nada en el Santuario, por si acaso. Lo que me recuerda… USTEDES son increíbles. Me Sorprendió El Apoyo que le dieron a este Fic, eso siempre me motiva. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y POR LEER ESTE MONSTRUO!**

* * *

¡Ya te echaba de menos, **Nice**! Me alegra saber que la historia te gustó, y que te haya asustado. Porque dí sustos notorios, sobre todo con Juanito y Touma. Como viste, esta pequeña familia arregló sus asuntos y ahora al menos han comenzado a caminar juntos. La comida llegó a Éfeso casi completa, aunque preferí darle mi muffin a Teseo… **._.** Me miraba, no pude negárselo. Thanatos anda algo huidizo últimamente, sí lo agarro, te lo mando. **¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Jejeje, **¡Marianne!** La edad de Touma fue una de las razones principales porqué puse a Apolo y Artemisa con edades mentales que rondan los veinte. Cierto, considerando la escala temporal, Touma ronda los diecinueve, aunque es bastante más maduro de lo que debería… es raro un chico así, pero los hay. Consideremos que hay hombres de treinta o cincuenta que con suerte saben amarrarse los zapatos y siguen en modo "Peter Pan". Pasa lo mismo con las mujeres, Algunas maduran y asumen responsabilidades enormes, otras maduran normalmente, otras no lo hacen. Cierto, es muy joven todavía, pero bueno… que se tome un día a la vez. ¡Eres casi la única que se fijó en ese detalle de Touma! Lo cuál me hace muy feliz. **¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 ** _NO HUBO ANIMALES LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC_**

 _Blanquita anduvo molesta porque no la dejaron salir a perseguir esqueletos, pero Alde se lo compensó regalándole un HUESO ENORME de cartílago para que muerda a gusto. Sobre el grandote y su amiga veterinaria… Socorro estuvo bien enojada por el encierro y no le habló en tres días._

 _¡Tiene su genio la mujer!_

 _Apolo ha estado persiguiendo a Artemisa con ojos grandes, tratando de hacer las paces, pero si bien su melliza le sigue hablando, no le da mucha bola. Sigue molesta con él y con Zeus. Se va a tardar en perdonarlos._

 _Janus por su parte está creciendo como un nene normal de su edad. Toma mucha leche, tanto porque tiene hambre o porque se asusta y si bien sabe que está seguro y no le va a pasar nada, tiene fobia de Apolo y Zeus y se pone histérico cuando los percibe cerca._

 _Zeus, al respecto, se siente muy rata, y ha intentado ganarse el favor del peque las pocas veces que lo ha visto en el Olimpo… intentó sobornarlo con un durazno para que le sonriera, fruta que el niño no ha vuelto a comer y que adora con la intensidad de mil soles (es muy peque para duraznos), pero lo descubrieron y de un sartenazo detuvieron sus intentos._

 _Quiero saber qué marca es ese sartén para comprar uno..._

 _Apolo por su parte… bueno, tiene que lidiar además con la_ volcánica _personalidad de la mujer de los ojos intensos, cuya vida está en peligro. El sujeto se ha mantenido ocupado y tiene sus propios problemas, por lo visto._

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Mamihlapinatapai:** Es una palabra del idioma de los indígenas yámanas de Tierra del Fuego, listada en el Libro Guinness de los Récords como la "palabra más concisa del mundo", y es considerada como uno de los términos más difíciles para traducir. Describe " _una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean, pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar._ "

No sé ustedes, pero tiene que ser una de las palabras más lindas del mundo. **OmO** Me la tatuaría.

 **Salto Ángel:** El Salto Ángel (Kerepakupai Vená, en pemón, que significa _salto del lugar más profundo_ ) es el salto de agua más alto del mundo, con una altura de 979 m (807 m de caída ininterrumpida), generada desde el Auyantepuy. Se localiza en el Parque nacional Canaima, en el estado Bolívar, Venezuela. Un espacio natural protegido, establecido como parque nacional el 12 de junio de 1962 y declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco en 1994, se extiende sobre un área de más de 30.000 km² (similar a la extensión territorial de Bélgica), hasta la frontera con Brasil y el territorio del Esequibo (actualmente en reclamación) y por su tamaño es el más extenso del mundo. El nombre con el que es conocido internacionalmente, Salto Ángel, fue sugerido por un venezolano en honor al aviador estadounidense Jimmie Angel, que en el año 1937 corroboró más formalmente la existencia y ubicación exacta de la caída al sobrevolarla en su avioneta y más tarde posarse en su cima, dándole con esto repercusión mundial. Fue una de las veintiocho finalistas en la elección de las siete maravillas naturales del mundo.

 **There She Is!:** Es una serie de cortos de Animación Flash producida por el sitio web coreano SamBakZa. Es categorizada por algunos como anime, siendo originalmente un _manhwa_. Se hizo particularmente popular durante la primavera de 2004, cuando fue expuesta a audiencias de América y Europa. Debido al éxito del primer capítulo, "There She Is!", que generó una gran cantidad de comentarios positivos de su audiencia en línea, influenció a SamBakZa para producir más capítulos.

La trama gira en torno a una sociedad de conejos y gatos antropomórficos, centrándose en la relación entre una coneja y un gato, considerada como tabú en dicha sociedad. En el 2004 Anima Mundi, un festival de animación en Brasil, There She Is! obtuvo el primer lugar tanto en la Animación Web - Jurado Profesional y Animación Web - Audiencia, además de ganar el Premio Especial Anima Mundi Web.

Los derechos de distribución de la serie están autorizados para Gyeonggi Contenido Digital Agency (DGAC). En diciembre de 2010, los cinco episodios de la serie se han visto más de once millones de veces en Newgrounds.

 **Manhwa:** (Hanja: 漫畵) Es el término general coreano utilizado para denominar las tiras cómicas e historietas. Fuera de Corea del Sur, el término se refiere exclusivamente a las tiras cómicas surcoreanas, uno de los principales países en la producción de historietas.

Tanto el término manhwa coreano, como el manga japonés y el chino manhua, designan estilos ligeramente diferentes pero son palabras acuñadas de un mismo término original: 漫畵. El manhwa se lee en la misma dirección que los libros occidentales en alfabeto latino; es decir, horizontalmente y de izquierda a derecha.

A diferencia de Japón, en Corea del Sur las tiras cómicas rara vez se convierten en películas animadas; sin embargo, ha habido casos de series dramáticas o películas creadas a partir del manhwa. Por ejemplo Full House (2004), Ragnarok The Animation (2004), Goong (2006), Kurokami (2009) y Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010)


End file.
